


Dick Grayson and Klarion and OC fantasies with other characters thrown in One Shot Series

by MadiMay



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/M, Light Smut, M/M, Multi, Pretty much all of these are stand alone one shots unless labeled otherwise, but not much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 80,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiMay/pseuds/MadiMay
Summary: Dick Grayson and Klarion and my OC in a poly relationship with the occasionally dabbling in other characters. Some smut, but not a lot.





	1. Dick x OC x Klarion (We're here)

Calla started awake as she toppled over the side of the bed. She groaned, about to tell off whoever'd woken her up, before she poked her head over the edge of the bed to see Klarion flailing and crying out, face looking panicked in his sleep. She noticed Teekel was similarly trapped in a nightmare, hissing and clawing at the air from his sleeping spot on their window bench.

Crawling up, she woke up Dick as she wrapped her arms around Klarion from behind, holding him to her chest as she combed fingers through his wild hair and whispered soothing words. The former Lord of Chaos slowly calmed, eyes blinking open as Dick took Teekel in his arms and petted him. Klarion looked around, and caught Calla's hand, squeezing silently. She kissed his temple as Dick came to sit beside the two of them, rubbing Klarion's shoulder soothingly.

Klarion's breathing slowed and he leaned into Calla's hand, his normally sharp tongue oddly silent as Dick and Calla sat with him in the darkness of their room. Dick and Calla readjusted so the three of them were laying down again, Dick's arms wrapped around the two of them and crushing them close as close as the could be as Calla's fingers knotted in Klarion's hair, her other hand doing the same to Dick.

They were silent, before Dick asked, voice no more than a breath in Klarion's ear, but in the silence of their room, it was loud enough to be heard by all, "Do you want to talk?"

Klarion's voice was muffled by his face buried in Dick's shoulder, "Not right now. Tomorrow."

Calla nodded, cuddling closer to them, "Alright, get some sleep. We're here. We've got you."

Klarion sighed, almost a relieved sound, "I know, I love you."

Dick kissed his forehead, "We love you too, Klar."

Klarion's eyes fluttered closed, and he fell asleep. Calla and Dick's eyes met again, and Calla and him leaned forward to share a short kiss.

Calla sighed as she curled into Klarion, twirling his and Dick's hair with her fingers, an unconscious act of affection that had long since become associated with the comfort of rainy day's and tea and staying cuddled in bed for an extra hour, "Love you, babe."

Dick's smile was soft as he basked in the warmth of his lovers in his arms, closing his eyes, "Love you too."

As always, the next morning, Dick was the first up. He slipped out of bed, and went to get himself coffee, throwing on the kettle for Calla and Klarion's tea as he sat down, looking through some emails. Calla was the next down, her chestnut curls had almost completely escaped her bun during the night and stuck out around her head wildly. Calla got down the tea boxes, mint for her, earl grey for Klarion, and poured two cups, letting Klarion's tea soak as she walked to the living room where Dick was sitting with his computer, sitting on the other end, opening her own laptop and dealing with some business, like every morning.

Klarion came down last, always quick after Calla without their warmth. He grabbed his cup and settled on the couch, flipping on the news, leaning his head on Dick's shoulder, putting his legs across Calla's lap and letting her put her laptop on the top of this calves.

Calla finished an email, and Dick put his computer to the side, both joining Klarion silently in watching the news until their magician was ready to talk.

"I dreamed that the two of you were killed."

The words sliced through the air like a blade.

Calla took Klarion's hand, rubbing his knuckled with her thumb, "We're here."

Klarion nodded absently, thankful he had these two, that he wasn't living like he was when he first met them, alone save for Teekel, in a bloody thirsty power haze. Not that he was a hero now by a long shot, but he wasn't nearly so viscous, they curbed those urges. He was much like the Flashes Rouges. He was still a villain, but it was a career, not a lifestyle. He didn't kill, he didn't involve himself with human trafficking, or drugs, or any of those things. Still, it was fun to watch his boyfriend and his family scramble after him and come up empty handed. As long as no one got hurt, Klarion and Dick managed to keep that side of their lives from consuming them at home. It drove Bruce crazy, but it was Dick's life, if he wanted to date a former lord of chaos and the daughter of two of the most notorious villains of all time, Bruce couldn't do anything to stop him.


	2. Dick x OC x Klarion (Honeymoon's over)

Calla sighed as she walked through the door, slumping back against the door. She loved her job, she really did, but if she was on her feet for five more minutes, they were getting amputated. Stalking forward, she sat down, a sigh of relief passing her lips as she pulled off her shoes, putting them next to her feet, promising she would put them away when she got up for water, she just needed a minute.  
Today was one of the few days she didn't like her job. She was the assistant manager of a local organic market, usually, everyone was amazing. Her employees were hardworking and sweet, she liked them all, the customers were all usually super sweet as well. But today, it had been chaos, a special kind of chaos that not even Klarion would have enjoyed. They'd just started a new courtesy clerk, Madi, sweet girl, hard working, eager to please. But, the girl who'd been supposed to take her through her second day of training had completely bailed, and three cashiers had called in sick from a flu that was going around. So, she'd had to put off Madi's training and try to cover three cashiers shifts. Madi had been good about it, helpfully bagging and making nice small talk with customers, making the process go quicker and helping keep several irate customers from blowing up on her. She wasn't trained to do cash registers, unfortunately.  
But, it seemed apologizing and the new girls sunny attitude wasn't enough to calm everyone. People had screamed, insulted them, insisted that they weren't handling the situation correctly. But there was nothing she could do. She said she was sorry, that she couldn't do anything, gave discounts for the waits. She smiled and turned the other cheek.  
The door slammed open, and Klarion stomped in, throwing down his coat and muttering curses.  
His eyes landed on Calla, and his rage had picked a target without even thinking.  
"Of course you're just sitting on your ass."  
Calla's eyes snapped open, instantly glaring. She had to take that shit from customers, no way in hell was she taking it from Klarion.  
"I just got home, go pick on someone else, I'm not doing this now."  
"Not doing what? You don't do anything! You go to work and sit down, and schedule things! How hard is it?! Then you come home, and guess what, sit on your ass!"  
Calla stood, limping forward to shove Klarion, "Don't you fucking start, I was just on my feet for 12 hours and had to deal with this shit from the customers, talk to me that way again, see where it gets you."  
Klarion's eyes weren't angry anymore, they were on the odd way she was standing, how she'd been walking, they were worried.  
"Are you hurt?!" God now he felt like even more of an asshole for trying to pick a fight with her when if clearly was painful for her to even stand.  
Calla relaxed a little, honestly, if he'd just been laying there when she'd gotten in, she might have wanted to pick a fight two.  
She shrugged, walking over to the couch and sitting carefully, rubbing her feet, "No, but my feet do hurt. Like I said 12 hours, one break. six people called in sick today and the store was a mess."  
Klarion ran his hands through his hair, sitting next to her and taking her foot and and using his magic to dispel the pain, "I'm sorry, I had a bad day and I was in a bad mood."  
Calla shrugged, "I forgive you, I probably would do the same thing if you'd just been laying around when I got home. What happened today?"  
"I was meeting with the owner of a gallery to try and make some profit from my paintings. Fucking thieves. Grabbed the art I brought and took off. Probably isn't even a real gallery."  
Calla gaped, "What?!"  
Klarion smiled darkly, "Don't worry, they won't be able to do anything with them."  
Calla gave him a questioning look. Klarion just silently let his magic spark at his fingers.  
The door slammed, and Dick shouted, presumably into his phone, "NO JASON! JUST NO!"  
Dick walked in, tossing his phone onto the counter and dragging his hands down his face.  
Calla and Klarion shared a look, and stood, walking over to Dick.


	3. Dick x OC x Klarion (Prank war)

Dick grinned, stifling giggles as he heard Calla's angry yell across the apartment.  
"RICHARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!"  
Calla had thick curls from her great great grandmother's African American heritage, and Dick knew he'd be in the dog house for what he'd done, but he couldn't help it. Replacing her shampoo with molasses was perfect!  
Calla stormed into the room, and with a glare, stormed out to go to her sister's house for help washing out the sticky substance. Dick hadn't known what he'd started at the time. He wasn't aware of Calla's petty vengeance streak. But he was about to be made aware, after all, Calla's family was made up of Alpha Females, and she wasn't about to miss the chance to prove there was a reason no one messed with the Dixon women.  
It started two weeks later, once Dick was mostly not on alert looking for Calla's revenge, Calla kissed him as she was about to leave for work, when she gave him a wedgie and ran. It came in a flurry after that, his shampoo being replaced with various sticky substances, buckets of water waiting to be poured on his head when he went through the door to the office, the majority of his clothing being replaced with baby versions of them, the sugar that was mostly used by him seeing as he was the only one who drank coffee was replaced by salt, his coffee vanished and made a reappearance by being dumped on him after having a bucket of non-toxic glue dumped on his head. Calla was many things, but violent was not one of them. In all of her pranks, they were annoying, but non-harmful, and never impacted him beyond needing a shower, to wash a taste out of his mouth, or get his clothing from where she always hid them.   
Finally, after a week of non stop pranks, Klarion was the one who put a stop to it when he got caught in the cross fire of a prank meant for Dick. He'd stopped dead in his tracks as warm honey and feathers coated him, before looking to Calla,  
"Do you really want to start a prank war with a former Lord of Chaos?"  
Calla shook her head, and Klarion had nodded, before smirking, "Now, the two of you are going to take a shower with me to help me wash these up, kiss and make up, and not do this again, alright? Next time I get involved, I'm bringing out the big guns, this is child play."  
Calla and Dick obliged with enthusiasm, and agreed that they didn't want to involve Klarion in prank wars, because that was something they both knew they would loose horribly.


	4. Dick x OC x Klarion (Soulmate AU) Part 1

Calla scowled at her timer, and tied her apron behind her back. Only an hour left on it, meaning that it was an hour until she was bonded to someone she couldn't choose who'd probably think that this soulmate shit meant they owned her. Unfortunately, she worked today, so she couldn't hide herself in her apartment and let the timer run out in the safety of her room.

Calla sighed, marching out to do her job, going onto her line and started helping out with the line as one of courtesy clerks came to bag for her. The closer her timer came to being on 0:00, the tighter her chest got, until she felt like she couldn't breath, felt trapped. When there was a lull in the customers, she walked quickly to the bathrooms, head spinning, letting her coworker know where she was going. Oh god, she was gonna be sick. She was almost to the restrooms when the world span, oh god, she couldn't do this. She wanted to know without being trapped.

She leaned into the wall, swaying, and swallowed down the urge to vomit. It was okay. Her mind flashed with memories of what her mother and father had been through because of their bond. She clenched her eyes closed at the memory of her mothers dead body, oh god, mom, Calla wanted her mom.

Her heartbeat was pounding in her chest, and Calla could feel the ticks of her clock, like a second heartbeat. Calla stumbled, reaching blindly for the door knob as she heard her manager worriedly call her name. She felt a thud, a throb in her wrist, marking that there was less than a minute. Oh god, she needed to get to the bathrooms.

Calla felt an arm slide around her shoulders, her manager worriedly asking if she was okay as Calla's breathing became hyperventilating.

A mans voice asked from behind her if she was okay. Calla swallowed bile as she shook her head, quietly trying to communicate to her manager through her panic that she needed to get to the bathroom. A smooth but calloused hand took hers, and a gentle, deep voiced whispered that it was okay.

Calla couldn't help it, she opened her eyes, and her brown eyes locked with a pair of startling blue eyes. Both timers beeped, and Calla scrambled back, eyes wild with panic, her mothers face, oh god the blood, so much blood. Amanda, her manager, helped her up, she knew the cause of Calla's panic, she'd been informed in case she'd ever had a panic attack at work. Amanda gently told the man that she needed to get Calla her inhaler and swept her to the back room, giving her a small baggy with ice and her inhaler until she calmed down, then talking to her, encouraging her to take a 30 and talk to the man in the store cafe.

Calla, reluctantly, agreed, and shyly stepped towards the small alcove where the bathrooms connected to the back area. The man was seated on a bench, on the phone with someone, head in his hands.

"No, I don't know what's wrong, Tim! I don't know, I just wanted to let you know so you know why I'm not bringing home your damned chica beans or whatever you wanted, okay?"

Calla stepped into his line of vision, and the mans head snapped up, "I gotta go, Tim. Go get your own fucking chica beans!"

He shoved his phone into his pocket, standing up. Even though Calla was 6' 2", this guy was taller than her, like by 4 or 5 inches. Calla took a deep breath.

"Let's go to the cafe and talk."

The man nodded, following and sitting across from Calla.

"Are you okay?" The man asked, eyes tracing her face, and she shrugged.

"I'm fine. My name is Calla by the way."

"Dick."

 Calla raised a brow and held back an inappropriate remark.

"Why were you so freaked out?" Dick asked.

Calla fought back the memories, her dad's bloody hands around her throat, her mothers empty eyes, oh god, so much blood-Calla shook herself off visibly.

"My mother and father were soulmates. My father killed my mother in front of my siblings and I then tried to kill us. So, the whole concept of soulmates freaks me out."

Calla's hand protectively rubbed her throat subconsciously. Dick looked horrified.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Calla shrugged, "It's something that will always be with me, there's nothing you can do about that. But, can we just agree that we'll take things at a snails pace."

Dick nodded, when suddenly, both of their timers were burning, both yelped, and stared. Their timers were counting down to two moments, in 1 year, 2 months, 1 week, 2 days, 13 hours, 9 minutes, and 49 seconds for Dick. 1 year, 1 month 4 weeks 6 days 21 hours, 2 minutes and 12 seconds for Calla.

"We have another soulmate...." Dick breathed, eyes wide,

Calla looked ready to have another panic attack. Amanda sent her home early and Dick drove her home to two of her sisters.


	5. Dick x OC x Klarion (Soulmate AU) Part 2

Klarion paced, eyes down cast as Teekel hissed at him.  
Today’s the day your timer runs out.  
“I know today’s the day! How do you think I could ever forget?!”  
Teekel all but snarled.  
Then why are you so insistent on staying inside!  
“The bond can’t be denied, you know that! I’ll wait in the comfort of our home for them!”  
Teekel hissed again, more insistent.  
A bit selfish, don’t you think? To be on uneven ground?  
Klarion glared at his familiar, but stayed silent. He could feel his timer thrumming. Less than five minutes. Klarion’s feet moved faster, his long, spidery limbs almost tripping over themselves as he resisted the urge to chew his fingernails. He was trying to break that habit.  
Suddenly, the door flew open, frozen wood and splinters flying through the air, and Klarion could just barely make out a female figure stepping through the door.  
She looked around, eyes cold as her hands misted, icicles growing in each hand. Long, thick, and as sharp as any knife. Klarion swallowed nervously. She didn’t look at him, coolly looking around, even shrewdly eyeing Teekel as she slowly approached. Klarion felt his timer pulse, insistent. Less than thirty seconds.  
Suddenly, the girl was shrieking in rage, throwing the icicles at him with impossible speed and deadly aim. Luckily for him, she wasn’t aiming for him, she instead pinning him to a wall with ice, and stalked forward. Less than ten seconds. Was his soulmate going to rescue him from this mad woman?  
7, the woman’s jaw ticked as she calmed her breathing.  
6, Klarion watched as she eyed the shards of ice thrown through his wall.  
5, Teekel approached cautiously  
4, Teekel stopped when the girl pinned him with a gaze  
3, Teekel smirked, glancing at Klarion  
2, Teekel sat back and licked his paws as he watched the girl turn back to Klarion  
1, Klarion and the girls watches both beeped loudly as they met eyes.  
The girl didn’t seem to care, only put an icy hand to his throat, and hissed, white-blue eyes hard, “You can reanimate the dead, can’t you?”  
“Who do you want reanimated?”  
The girl almost shivered, “My baby sister. Your friend killed her. Bring her back or I swear to god I’ll run you through.”  
Teekel mewed.  
Her rage is keeping her from registering that you’re her soulmate.  
“I can see that, Teekel.”  
Klarion flinched as the sharp, cold edge of a shard of ice was pressed to his throat.  
“Bring her back!” the white-blue eyes pinning him were hard, not asking, demanding.  
“I will.”  
The girl eased back, her snowy skin regaining color, turning a dark golden tan, her long curls turning a dark chestnut, her icy blue eyes became chocolate brown. Klarion let his eyes rake up and down her tall, curvy figure. She was at least 6’ 1”, had an hourglass figure that her skin tight torn up jeans and cut off t-shirt did nothing to hide. She was very pretty too, high, sharp, cheek bones, a strong, sharp jaw and a strong nose that curved up a little at the end. Her eyes were large, surrounded with long, dark lashes, her eyebrows were thick and smoothly groomed. Her lips were full and had a natural dark pink tint. Her skin was smooth and sun kissed. Her eyes were intelligent as she silently gazed at him.  
“I need two things, a piece of jewelry that she can never take off, and her closest blood relative, the rest of the items I have here.”  
The girl turned and sprinted off. Not even fifteen minutes later, she had returned as Klarion was preparing the ritual.  
She had a small bag, and said as she came to a rest just outside the edge of the chalk pattern, “She never takes off this necklace anyway, and I’m her closest blood relative.”  
Klarion nodded, and held out his hand, “Sit over here and give me the necklace.”  
She nodded, doing as told, and Klarion drew up his magic, muttering the spell as his magic crackled through the room. Klarion’s voice grew deeper, reflecting his demonic leanings with a raspy tone and shadows dancing across the walls. A figure of smoke appeared in front of the girl, and he could feel her joy as if it were his own. The figure grew detail, and Klarion strained to keep going.  
He could feel whatever force had claimed her spirit wrestling his magic to keep it, but Klarion was chaos incarnate, he was an honorary demon, he was not to be denied the thing that would make his soulmate his. With a gasp, the spirit was taken by his power, dragged to this plane. His breathing was heavy as the spirit went to the body he offered. Sweat beaded on his brow as it settled, becoming solid. Black spots danced across his vision as he clasped the necklace around her neck.  
As Klarion panted, kneeling and regaining his strength, he drank in the look of pure joy on his soulmates face, the sounds of her crying in relief. Klarion sighed deeply, he wouldn’t be able to do anything big like that again for a while. Soul collectors didn’t take kindly to souls being taken from them, it was draining to get one away from them.  
The sister gasped, grabbing his soulmates wrist and surveying her watch.  
“Who?” the sister demanded.  
The girl looked at her watch, mild surprise on her face, before meeting Klarions eyes. Her eyes went wide with realization, and Klarion gave her a weak smirk. The sister put two and two together quickly, and grinned.  
“I’ll be getting home to Cass, I don’t want to worry her.”  
The girl nodded, and suddenly grinned, taking his wrist. It had a new countdown. 2 weeks, 4 days, 8 hours, 7 minutes, and 37 seconds. She and the girl shared knowing looks, and she sauntered away.  
The girl breathed deeply, and said, “I would say I’m sorry about threatening you, but it got results, so I’m not. I’m Calla.”  
Klarion gave a crooked smile, “Klarion, but I’m pretty sure you’re aware of that. And at least you’re honest.”  
Calla gave a chuckle, “I know you’re other soulmate, by the way. He’s my other soulmate. And based on the time on your watch, the two of you will be meeting as soon as he gets back from his trip.”  
“Trip?” Klarion asked.  
Calla smirked, “Yeah… Family business trip.”  
The way she said it gave Klarion the impression that it had a double meaning, but he couldn’t think of what it could be.


	6. Dick x OC x Klarion (Soulmate AU) Part 3

 

Dick's fingers drummed his thigh, restless, and he could feel Bruce glancing at him every few minutes. He'd been restless most of the trip. They'd been following a lead about Ra's Ah Ghul, and the trip that had been meant to last a few days had ended up lasting two weeks. Calla had messaged him at the beginning of the trip, she'd found her other soulmate, and his timer seemed to be counting down to the same time as Dick's.

Finally, as they neared Gotham, Bruce asked hesitantly, “Dick, are you okay?”

Dick nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine, B.”

He was, but he was still nervous. Calla had been deliberately evasive about who her other soulmate was, and that made him wonder. Still, Calla was big about honesty, and trust, so she must just want to leave it up to him to know his soulmate, right?

As soon as they reached the cave, Dick got into his civvies, and was out the door with barely a hello or goodbye to Alfred or his siblings. The familiar thrum of his bike under him calmed him as he sped towards where Calla and her other soulmate were waiting. A pizza place Calla loved, a relaxed atmosphere, good food, and amazing people.

Finally, he reached it. Climbing off his bike, he slipped through the door. It was a little after two, the restaurant was empty except for the owner kneading dough over a counter, and Calla and another man sitting in a booth by the counter. The guy's back was to Dick, but he had a messy mop of pitch black hair and slender shoulders. Calla locked eyes with Dick, and offered him a smile. Dick’s nervousness faded as he met Calla’s chocolate eyes.

He strode over, sitting beside Calla, and looked up, eyes locking with Calla’s other soulmate. His other soulmate. His watch beeped loudly, and Dick smiled at him for a moment before he recognized the face. Klarion, the lord of chaos. Dick glanced at Calla, and she gave a small, silent shake of her head. She hadn’t told him about Dick’s alter ego.

Dick smiled again, introducing himself as the waitress silently appeared and slid a pizza on the table, exchanging a smile with Calla.

“Hi, I’m Dick Grayson.”

“Klarion.”

Klarion looked nervous, but hopeful. Dick relaxed. If he was human enough to feel nervous, hopeful, if Calla could get along with him, Dick could give him a chance. He knew how many villains did what they did because, in whatever twisted sense, they thought it was right. Maybe Klarion wasn’t as far from humanity as he wanted everyone to believe.

So, Dick smiled, took a bite of his slice of pizza, and let Calla coax Dick and Klarion into an easy, teasing, conversation. Yeah, this could work. Really, if he could handle Calla, how hard could a Lord Of Chaos be?


	7. Dick x OC x Klarion (Old Insecurtities) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has self hate in it, and my OC has an eating disorder. This specific one shot along with any other parts to it will probably be the only ones to feature these things as they hit pretty close to home for me, but any others that feature similar behaviors will be marked so anyone who suffers from those things doesn't go in blind. Anything involving self hate, self harm, eating disorders, depression, or suicidal thoughts, attempts, or actions will be labeled so anyone who might be affected by these things will know not to read.

Calla giggled, leaping onto Klarion’s back, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek as Dick watched from the doorway, doubled over in laughter at their antics. Klarion backed them up and dropped over the arm of the couch, pinning Calla under him as he rolled over and started tickling her, grinning as she shrieked and squirmed, laughing under him.

Dick snuck up behind them, yanking Klarion off of her and running his fingers along Klarion’s side, making the Lord of Chaos yelp and giggled, doubling over as Calla jumped up and joined Dick in tormenting Klarion. After a few minutes, Klarion tried to turn the tables by tickling Dick, but the hero only smirked.

“I’m not ticklish, vrăjitoare mea handsom.”

Klarion pouted, and Calla chuckled, biting her lip, before standing on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks, “Okay, I love you, but I seriously need to be going, mis amores. I’m going to be late! I’ll see you both when I get back!”

Calla grabbed her bag and was out the door, leaving Dick and Klarion to their own devices. Needless to say, they ended up in the bed in less than an hour.

Calla hugged Terry, a wide smile across her face as she and her sister sat across from each other.

Terry said after the ordered their drinks, “So how are Klarion and Dick doing?”

Calla sighed happily, playing with her necklace, “Amazing, we’re all doing amazing. Klarion’s been on an art roll recently, and Dick is trying to convince him to let him set im up with a friend of Bruce’s who owns a gallery.”

Terry raised a brow, nodding in thanks to their waiter as he set down their drinks, taking a sip, she asked, “And he hasn’t offered that to you?”

Calla laughed lightly, “He wouldn’t shut up about it when we first started dating! He went on and on about how he needed the rest of the world to see how talented his girlfriend was. You know me, small groups, not a big fan of too much attention being on me, so I told him that it was my way of expressing myself and I didn’t want to be the next Vincent Van Gogh and we had a little talk about exactly how long I could withhold sex if he pulled a stunt like trying to sell my paintings without me knowing again. I think he gets it now, but he  _ still _ pouts over ‘the rest of the world being deprived of  _ mica mea floare’s _ talent’.”

Calla shook her head ruefully, and asked, “How about Cas? How’s my sister in law doing?”

Terry sighed, eyes going dreamy, and said, “Cas is… amazing. She and I have been talking about kids.”

Calla squealed, leaning forward and grabbing Terry’s hand, “Am I going to be an auntie?!”

Terry laughed, “No promises, but we’ve been considering.”

Calla grinned, and they took their orders, chatting easily before Calla’s phone went off. Frowning, she glanced down, and groaned, “Shit, it’s my boss. Let me get this real quick, I’ll be right back okay?”

Terry nodded as Calla stood, walking outside as she answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey Calla, it’s Jessi. I know you don’t work until this Wednesday, and the days haven’t changed, but we’ve had to add a few hours onto your schedule, is that okay?”

“Yeah, absolutely, let me grab a pen and my calendar.”

Calla fished in her purse, and said, “Alright, what are my new hours?”

“You get off at the same time as you did originally, but I’ve changed the time you start from 4 to 1, is that alright?”

“Yeah, that works, thanks for giving me a call Jessi, you have a good night.”

“You too Calla, see you Wednesday.”

Calla hung up, and smiled, turning to walk back into the restaurant, when a couple stopped her. Calla paled, her smile falling off her face as she recognised them. One of her foster parents. The only ones that had been so bad she’d run away.

“Hello Calla.”

Calla nodded curtly, and the man looked her up and down in disgust, “Looking as fat as ever.”

Calla bit the inside of her cheek, but couldn’t seem to make herself move away.

“Seriously, how have you not died yet? It’s not like you take care of yourself. God, you’re disgusting.”

Calla bit back a scathing remark about bench pressing 3 times her body weight on a daily basis because she was dating a superhero and wanted to be able to train with him, and stepped towards the door to the restaurant.

The woman stepped in front of her, and Calla was caught in her dark glare, unable to speak as the woman hissed, “No matter where you go, or what you do, you’re always going to be three things. Fat, ugly, and worthless, never forget that. We hate you, and so does everyone around you. Even you hate yourself.”

Calla felt dizzy as she nodded, fighting off tears.

The woman glanced at the man, and they walked off as Calla calmed herself. As they rounded the corner, out of earshot the man kissed his wife and sighed, “God I love it when you use your powers.”

Calla set her shoulders, and walked back inside seating herself in front of Terry and their food, which had come in her absence.

Terry asked as she popped a fry in her mouth, “What’d your boss want?”

“Just wanted to confirm a schedule change with me,” Calla gave Terry a far to convincing fake smile.

Terry however, having known Calla for as long as she had, saw right through the act. Her face went serious, and she demanded, “What’s wrong?”

Calla shrugged, looking away, “Nothing.”

“I call bullshit. What’s wrong? I can tell when my sister isn’t happy.”

Calla opened her mouth, and Terry added sharply, “And when she’s lying to me.”

Calla closed her mouth, before saying after a moment, “You remember Shannon and Aaron?”

Tery nodded, “Yeah, I remember the worst foster parents we’ve ever had, we met at their place, bonded over the trauma.”

Calla chewed her lip, and admitted, “I ran into them outside, and surprise surprise, they both still hate my guts and think I’m wasting air with my existance.

Terry’s fists clenched, “Then they’re getting a syringe full of air between the toes tonight.”

Calla said, “I think Shannon might have powers.”

Terry froze, “Say what?”

“When we were talking, her eyes changed. I think she has the ability to plant ideas in people's minds. I must be immune due to my own powers, but I know a meta when I see one.”

Terry gritted her teeth, and sank down in her seat before seemingly shaking it off, and saying, “Okay, let’s change the subject, they aren’t worth the air it takes to talk about them.”

Calla nodded, and they started talking as Calla picked at her food, eating enough to look like she was hungry, but secretly disgusted with herself for ordering such a big dish. She smiled as she and Terry parted, promising to see each other soon, and Calla sat in her car for a moment, eyes closed as shame overwhelmed her. She bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood as bile rose in her throat, before opening the car door and crawling out as she threw up, her partially digested meal smelled vile as Calla shakily sat back, tears in her eyes. Starting up the car, she quickly made her way home.’Upon arriving at home she brushed her teeth and leaned onto the counter, eyes appraising herself in the mirror as her lips curled in disgust at herself.

She sighed wearily, standing up straighter and exiting the bathroom, going to the bedroom where Dick and Klarion were laying side by side. Calla smiled a little at the sight of her boys, wrapped in each other's arms, both no doubt naked under the blankets, at how there was a slight space between them, the place Calla usually slept.

Shucking off her clothes save her black silk panties, Calla threw one of Dick’s shirts over her head, the fabric nearly swallowing her whole, and snagged a pair of Klarion’s sweatpants. She crawled into bed, curling up as far from Klarion and Dick as she could get in the bed without touching the edge, facing away from them as her chest ached. How did they love her? She was nothing, how could two such amazing men love someone like her?

Calla curled tighter around herself and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she felt an arm snake around her waist, pulling her close to Dick.

“What are you doing all the way over there?”

Calla shrugged, glancing up at him as Klarion sat up sleepily before closing her eyes again.

Klarion said as Dick pulled Calla between them, “We were waiting for you.”

Calla said quietly, “I’m not feeling well, maybe tomorrow.”

Dick frowned, and Klarion felt her forehead, no fever.

“Are you okay?”

Calla nodded, eyes closing, “Yeah, my stomach just didn’t agree with the food at the restaurant, I’m sure I’ll be fine by the morning.”

Klarion worriedly studied her face, before nodding, “Okay. If not, just let us know.”

Calla nodded, relaxing in their arms. Right before drifting off, Shannon’s words echoed in her ears, and Calla shuddered in disgust at herself.


	8. Dick x OC x Klarion (Old insecurities) Part 2

Dick frowned, blue eyes narrowed as he watched Calla unseen. She’d been different since her dinner with Terry, withdrawn. She was smart, he hadn’t a clue what she did while not at home or while he and Klarion were gone, but it wasn’t looking good. She had been tired, her hair had lost much of its shine, she’d lost an alarming amount of weight, and she’d started working out more than Dick did. It was scaring him and Klarion.

He watched now as she ran, pushing her straining body on their treadmill, sweat coating her body, soaking her white tank top, accenting just how much weight she’d lost. She was far, far to skinny, her ribs were easily visible, her arms and legs were barely more than skin and bone. It was too big a change for only a few weeks. Dick needed to speak with Terry.

 

Calla’s mind was on a loop repeating the words Shannon had spat into her face over and over again, fueling her as she aggressively worked out, as she refused meals and made herself throw up any meals she couldn’t get out of.  _ Worthless, fat, ugly, stupid _ . Calla’s eyes narrowed and she pushed herself harder, ignoring her stomach urging her to eat, ignoring the black spots dancing across her vision, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her head that this wasn’t right.

 

Terry was infuriated.

“SHE’S DOING WHAT?!” Terry shrieked, eyes wide, advancing on Dick, “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SOONER?! Oh god, this is that bitch Shannon’s fault. Dick, I need you to find Shannon Corp, she and her husband are behind this, we need to get her to stop it!”

“Who’s Shannon?” Dick asked, although he was already walking for his laptop.

“Foster home me and Calla met in, she and her husband were horrible.”

Terry’s eyes gained a far away look as Dick’s fingers flew across the keyboard, and they wished Cases were here. She always made it easy to talk about things they didn’t want to talk about.

“Most of the abuse was verbal, but when Aaron hit me, Calla snapped. She could handle herself being hurt, but we were best friends and sisters already, and she flipped her shit. She went upstairs, packed our things, took all of the money she could find, and we were gone. We both already had jobs, so we got our own place. Shannon and Aaron were nervous we’d report them, and after a few years we tried to, but the woman we spoke to said that too much time had passed.”

Dick gritted his teeth as Shannon and Aaron’s files came up. Some browsing revealed that Shannon’s mother worked as a receptionist for the state. She’d been throwing out any reports against her daughter.

Dick stood, fingers itching for his escrima sticks, “Come on. I have her address.”

Terry looked dangerously pleased, and Dick almost rethought taking her along. She could be violent, especially when her family were involved. He knew she’d done more lasting damage to the joker in one night than the rest of the bat family had in years the first time he’d tried to target Calla. It was a mistake he hadn’t repeated. But, really, Dick didn’t want to stop whatever Terry was going to do to those people. She kept to Bruce’s rule of no killing, and whatever they’d done was hurting Calla. They deserved the beating Terry was going to dole out once they figured out how to fix Calla.

Dick and Terry paused outside the house, and Dick handed Terry a pill, taking one of his own.

“Here. It blocks meta abilities that are based in manipulating other people's minds and bodies.”

Terry nodded, swallowing the pill dry and pulling a face, before she darted forward, kicking down the door with a loud bang.

Terry scowled at the inside of the house, and marched to the living room where she could hear the TV.

Shannon and Aaron were sitting in chairs, eyes both wide as Terry pounced on the older woman.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Terry boomed, eyes wild as she pinned the woman to the floor, a diamond blade appearing in her free hand.

Dick eased between Terry and Shannon and Aaron, pinning the man with a gaze.

“Terry, are you asking about what I did to Calla?”

Blood pooled at the slight cut Terry’s diamond’s had made in Shannon’s flesh.

Shannon laughed, “My power is a poison, a parasite. It latches on and gets stronger with time. It’s been weeks, you’ll never be able to stop it.”

Terry’s eyes flashed dangerously, her voice a low growl, “Most meta abilities end with the user’s death. Let’s see if yours follows that trend.”

Shannon’s face went serious, shying back suddenly, clearly believing Terry would kill her. Dick wasn’t entirely sure he  _ didn’t _ believe her.

“I can call it back, just don’t hurt me.”

Terry jerked her chin, “Do it!”

Shannon did as told, closing her eyes, her lips turning a venomous green. She opened her eyes, nodding.

Terry stood.

“She had better be well when he gets to her, or I will kill you. There aren’t many people I’d kill for, but she’s one.”

Dick radioed Klarion, who’d he’d asked to keep an eye on Calla. She was back to normal. Hungry, and confused where the last month and a half had gone, but safe. He told Terry as much, and she stood, walked to the doorway, and turned.

“Do this again, to anyone, and you’re fucked.”


	9. Dick x OC x Klarion (A Time Of Pain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on how things were for me when my mother committed suicide, and how I wish I'd had either Dick or Klarion there to comfort me

Dick looked up when the door shut quietly, a smile and greeting on his lips and froze. Calla was leaning against the door. Her eyes were wide, her lips pressed in a firm line, and tear marks streaked her face. Her hair was wild and messy, and tears filled her eyes as she sank down against the door, burying her face in her knees.

“Klarion,” Dick called into the apartment, standing and going to Calla’s side.

“Calla, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Calla shook her head, curling further into herself, and Dick could hear her sobbing as her shoulders trembled. Klarion ran into the room, locking eyes with Dick and going to Calla’s other side.

Calla and Dick and Klarion stayed like that for an hour, before Calla lifted her head, eyes red and puffy, looking utterly broken.

“My mother committed suicide last night. I… I found her body this morning.”

Dick and Klarion shared a look. Klarion wrapped his arms around Calla, and so did Dick, cradling her and each other close.

“I’m so sorry, Calla.”

Calla let out a half sob, and buried her face in Klarion’s neck, crushing Dick’s fingers as she clutched desperately to them.

“She was just laying there.”

Calla’s voice cracked, and she shuddered, tears soaking through Klarion’s shirt. Dick and Klarion’s faces were both pale, both of them holding onto her, unsure what more to do.

“Why?” Calla sounded so confused, and hurt, and in pain, with that single word.

“I don’t know, Calla.”

Klarion felt weak, admitting he couldn’t help her.

Dick planted a soothing kiss to Calla’s temple, unable to form words that would do anything but make it worse,   
Finally, he settled on a hushed whisper as he and Klarion rocked her back and forth as she sobbed, “We’re here.”

They stayed that way until Calla fell asleep from exhaustion, out of tears as Klarion as Dick held her close.

“What can we do for her?” Klarion finally asked, helpless.

“I don’t know,” Dick admitted, “I don’t think we can do anything. We just need to be here for here. Take care of her and make this time easier for her.”

Klarion nodded. There wasn’t much they could do, but they’d do what they could. For Calla, for their flower.


	10. Dick x OC x Klarion (The Beginning of Endless Change)

Dick cursed his luck, of course he was stuck here as the Joker’s hostage, unable to escape or contact his family. And the Joker and his goons had a pretty tight lock down on everyone, the Joker himself had crowed at his luck of catching the Bruce Wayne's oldest in the cross fires.  
He and everyone else were sat in a small circle, two henchmen watching them. He took a headcount as he fiddled with the leather bracelet around his arm, pressing a button that signaled his situation to his family. A young mother and a small boy, clutching each other and staying quiet and small, an old man who looked done with Gotham’s shit, a man in a suit, an old woman, and a small group of young adults, a young woman maybe his age, a man around Tim’s age, and two young women between the ages of Tim and Damian. The young man and woman, clearly siblings, clutched the young women close. The older one looked pissed, eyes sharp as she eyed the henchman's gun like that was the only thing keeping her from beating their brains out.  
Including himself, that was ten hostages.  
Hours later, the group was released. In that time, Dick had personally bonded with each of them, though the oldest of the young adults caught his attention in particular. Her name was Calla. She was the older sister to the four people with her, she was witty, she was smart enough not to let her angry at her siblings being in danger get her shot, or put them in even more danger. She was funny in the same was Jason was, though she was a little less violent, she had long chestnut curls, smooth golden-tanned skin, dark chocolate eyes. She was tall, and curvy. She soothed the little boy and his mother when he’s started crying when one of the henchmen snapped at him. And she’d been the one to take down the Joker and his foolishly small gang of only three armed thugs.  
Her siblings had each quickly disarmed and knocked out the thugs when the time was right, and she’d punched out the Clown Prince of Crime so hard he’d fallen on his ass. Dick was in love, and he was beyond thrilled when she’d given him her number, smirked like there was something she knew that he didn’t, and was dragged away by her siblings with a kiss blown over her shoulder.

Klarion didn’t quite know what to make of this. He was an immortal Lord Of Chaos, he’d been in some fucking weird situations in his time… That one time with spoiler… But this was down right bizarre. Klarion sure as hell wasn’t protesting, but why was Silhouette kissing him?! The darling of the batfamily, Nightwing girlfriend and ass kicking partner, was straddling his lap, and kissing him.  
An amused voice spoke from behind them, “Well, well, well.”  
Silhouette sat up, looking over her shoulder to find Nightwing leaning against the door jam, a smirk across his lips.

 

Klarion didn’t quite know what to make of this. He was an immortal Lord Of Chaos, he’d been in some fucking weird situations in his time… That one time with spoiler… But this was down right bizarre. Klarion sure as hell wasn’t protesting, but why was Silhouette kissing him?! The darling of the batfamily, Nightwing girlfriend and ass kicking partner, was straddling his lap, and kissing him.  
An amused voice spoke from behind them, “Well, well, well.”  
Silhouette sat up, looking over her shoulder to find Nightwing leaning against the door jam, a smirk across his lips.  
“Nightwing. About time you joined us.”  
Klarion swallowed as Nightwing’s lithely muscled form moved forward. As silent as a shadow, just like all of the bats. Was Nightwing going to kill him for kissing Silhouette?  
Silhouette stood, walked to meet Nightwing and kissing him briefly, but passionately. Nightwing walked towards Klarion, a smirk growing on his face as he got closer. Klarion was considering teleporting away, when suddenly, Klarion’s lips were met with a fierce, breath stealing kiss from Nightwing. Klarion mewled, fingers finding the nape of his neck.  
After several long moments, Nightwing pulled away, and Silhouette was at his side.  
Klarion’s eyes darted between them, and Silhouette said in a purring tone, “Me and Nightwing often take turns… spicing things up. It was our mutual decision to offer you a night with us if you want it.”  
Klarion’s mouth was dry as he nodded, god yes he wanted that. They were two of the most attractive hero’s in the community, he wasn’t about to pass up this opportunity.  
Silhouette smirked, “We’ll keep the masks, but, for tonight, you can call us… Richard and Calla.”  
Klarion shivered as Calla prowled to behind him as Nightwing captured his mouth again, pressing herself tightly to him, and peppering her neck with kisses as her arms wound around Klarion to wind in Nightwing’s shaggy hair.


	11. Dick x OC x Klarion (Mine)

Klarion shrieked with rage, magic lashing out as Vandal Savage advanced on Dick and Calla in their costumes, Nightwing and Silhouette, throwing him across the street violently.  
"NO! NO, NO, NO! THEY'RE MINE! YOU DON'T TOUCH THEM, YOU HEAR ME, YOU TOUCH THEM AND I WILL END YOU SAVAGE!"  
Savage shook his head, eyes confusedly taking in the way Klarion stood protectively between him and the two hero's who were both trying to stand, but kept falling back to their knees, their injuries making it difficult. Savage noted Teekel nuzzling the two and licking their knuckles and jaws to keep them firmly conscious.  
"What's the meaning of this, Witch Boy?" Savage demanded, rage welling in him. No one betrayed him.  
"DON'T YOU GO NEAR THEM!" Klarion boomed, magic seizing Savage again and slamming him into a wall, then throwing him at least half a dozen yards down the street, eyes red with rage.  
Klarion snapped out of it when Nightwing groaned, whirling to kneel beside them, hands darting out to use his magic to heal them.  
"Hey, you're okay, I got you," Klarion soothed as Calla whined at the sensation. Her body was particularly resistant to magic, it was never pleasant or easy to heal her magically.  
Vandal Savage knew it wasn't wise to attack Klarion without a plan. He also knew how volatile he could be with or without being pravoked. Savage slipped away as Dick and Calla stood, Klarion propping them up worriedly.  
They turned, about to retreat themselves, only to come face to face with Superman, gaping in shock and possibly horror as he took in Calla and Dick clinging to Klarion despite having their wounds healed.  
Dick's jaw clenched, and Calla ducked her head into Klarion's shoulder shyly.  
"Is he blackmailing you?" Clark finally asked.  
Dick's eyes flashed dangerously, and he stepped forward, when Klarion caught his arm.  
"Babe, we need to get you to Alfred to make sure my magic didn't miss anything."  
A thin lie to get them away, but Dick could feel Klarion's nervousness, and stepped back.  
Dick nodded, and Calla locked eyes with Clark, mouthing a threat as they vanished.

Klarion paced, "Oh god, Superman knows, if Superman knows, he's gonna tell Bats and Nightshade, and their gonna kill me. I'm gonna be killed by my boyfriends dad and girlfriends crazy sister."  
Calla caught his elbow, pulling Klarion to her chest, "Like hell. Terry know's I'd be pissed if she killed you. She'll definitely threaten you, but you aren't going to be hurt. And as far as Bats goes.... Well, me and Dick will protect you."  
Dick went to Klarion's side, "He won't kill you. Though Robin might... Don't worry babe, we're not going to let our crazy families hurt you."  
Calla pulled away, "Okay, Superman knows, so, I think we should tell the rest of the league and our families first, so they don't find out second hand."  
Klarion's eyes went wide, but he nodded.

So, the League was gathered in a park the next day, waiting for Silhouette and Nightwing. When they appeared, Klarion was between them, each of them hold one of his hands.  
Calla flashed a cheeky smile, "Hey! So, we're dating Klarion now, don't kill him. Cool? Kay, get back to eating your fucking peaches."  
Dick cringed at the look Batman was giving him as Calla dragged Klarion and Dick away from the confused and angry group of superhero's.

Klarion was an anxious mess for the next few days. He loved Dick and Calla, and their families meant everything to them, if their families hated him, it would make them miserable, and that wasn't acceptable.  
Finally, what he was waiting for happened, while he was out, looking for birthday gifts for Dick seeing as it was coming up, he was cornered by Dick and Calla's friends.  
Superboy had taken him by his arm as he was passing an alley, and slammed him into the wall.  
"So, you're Dick's new boyfriend, the one that's been giving Batman an annurism."  
Klarion nodded, and another male voice chimed from the shadows, "Really Con? I mean, Dick's going to be mad enough you slammed him into a wall, but do you really want to get on Calla's bad side."  
Another voice, this one female, "You'd better take damned good care of them, got it? Because if not, you'll have more than just the batclan after you."  
Klarion glanced around, counting four heads. Superboy, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, and Impulse, and nodded.  
"I love them. I wouldn't let anything happen to them."  
Superboy released him, and they all backed into the shadow's, vanishing. Impulse roled his eyes and muttered something about him spending too much time with Robin, before zipping off, Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle behind him.  
Klarion dusted himself off and went home, glancing over his shoulder the whole way.

Black Canary and Wonder Woman cornered their shared protege two days later as she was tying up a dealer in an alley.  
"Silhouette," Wonder Woman announced her presence as she and Black Canary approached.  
Silhouette had been dodging their calls, and she cringed at the conversation she knew was coming.  
She stood, turning to face the two women who'd trained her and become like mothers to her. Who'd helped her more than she could say.  
"Canary, Wonder Woman."  
Dinah took note of the subtle drum of Calla's fingers against her hips, she was nervous.  
"We wanted to talk to you about Klarion," Diana said.  
Calla's face hardened, clearly expecting an argument, "Talk then."  
"We just wanted to make sure your happy with him, we did the same thing when you started dating Nightwing, it's not just him. Though him being a super villain does make us worry."  
Calla stood straighter, taller than both of them by at least two inches, "I'm very happy with him. With me, and him, and Dick. It feels right, it's simple, and easy, and we tease each other, and he makes me laugh, and we fight and it never lasts for more than an hour because he hates fighting with us and I can't stand staying mad at him, or Dick. I love him, and I know he loves us, so just let us be happy. Please."  
Dinah and Diana shared looks, they could tell that she believed Klarion loved her and Dick. Calla wasn't easily duped, she wasn't foolish enough to let someone into her heart or home without knowing she'd be happy.  
"We can't exactly tell you what to do, Calla. You aren't a child. But, for our peace of mind, perhaps you'd be willing to bring him for dinner?" Diana suggested.  
Calla glanced between them, and relaxed, "I'll talk to them and figure something out. Thank you, for supporting me."  
Diana smiled, nodding before she flew away.  
Dinah shot her as smile as well, "We'll do something at Ollie's place. Roy'll probably want to grill him, but he knows not to piss you off to thoroughly. I'll talk to you later."  
Then Dinah vanished and Calla started home.

Really, it was Dick who had it the worst, and they all knew it. Besides his crazy family, he was a part timer of the League, and despite the reactions calming over time, there were many who saw this as some kind of betrayal. Dick thought that was ridiculous, it was his personal life, didn't affect him as Nightwing, but he supposed that's just how people were.   
Bruce was the worst, he nearly had an annurism when Nightwing finally talk to him. After the lecture calmed though, Dick managed to make Bruce understand to some degree. But, when he's tried to bring up morals, Dick had snapped he wasn't one to judge, what, with Talia and Selena. That had shut him up.  
Jason had found it all too hilarious that Dick was dating a super villain, but other than a few jokes, hadn't seemed to upset or concerned. Tim hadn't either, though he'd cornered him separately to ask if he needed help handling the others. Dick thanked him for the offer, but denied it. Cass had been quiet as always, though he'd found a box of condoms and a bottle of lube on his bed without any explanation. Damian had quite nearly burned down the manor demanding a witch hunt he quickly realized he was alone in. Alfred had quietly assured everyone was happy with the situation, then smiled knowingly and slipped away. Duke had watched the others with a tad of confusion, but congratulated Dick, and Stephanie had been laughing with Jason.  
Dick hadn't heard the end of it from his family for weeks.  
Calla had never been more glad she wasn't an official part of the league.


	12. Dick x OC x Klarion (So Cold)

Silhouette and Nightwing dropped from the rafters silently, moving as quietly as shadows they each lunged, taking down guards quickly and easily, advancing into the facility.

Nightwing paused, glancing around, "Sil, something's not right. How many guards were there supposed to be?" "More," Silhouette tensed, "Yeah, this isn't right. We need to-" She was cut off when a dart whizzed through the air, hitting her neck just under her jaw. It was cold, glinting steel in the moonlight, clearly carrying some kind of sedative as Calla dropped unconscious. 2 dozen armed guards surged out, all but three attacking Nightwing, the other three grabbing Silhouette and dragging her away. Nightwing's eyes went wide, surging forward to where Silhouette was being loaded into a small plane, knocking aside guards as the engines roared, and the plane took off.

"SILHOUETTE!" Nightwing's voice was a booming, panicked scream as the guards retreated.

He ran outside, fingers to his comms, "Klarion! They took her, I don't know why, or ever who really, but they were ready, they had a plan, they wanted her, specifically. Can you do a tracking spell?"

"I'll try, but you know how resistant her body is to my magic, it's very likely I won't find anything. Call Bats, he might have more luck." Klarion sounded just as panicked, Dick could already hear him scrambling with chalk and herbs, but he knew Klarion was also very logical when panicked. He thought through everything as fast as any speedster, his brain working over time to fix whatever had him so worried.

"On it." The line went dead as Nightwing sped towards the cave, and flipped open his cell, "Hey, B, I need any GPS you can get on Calla, now!"

 

Calla woke groggy and cold. As her eyes fluttered open, she found herself in a tiny cell, maybe 8 feet across either way. Toilet in one corner, the bed she was laying on lining the opposite wall. Sitting up, she took inventory of her memories and tools. Memories seemed to be in order, no obvious gaps, what she remembered lined up with being locked up. As far as her tools went... She'd been stripped of her uniform and mask, now wearing a white tank top and leggings. Whoever had taken her had seemingly seen no harm in allowing her to keep one hair tie around her wrist, which she immediately used to pull her hair into a tight bun. She could see a door, but it looked sealed tight, and she didn't have any of her lock picks or other tools that couldn't gotten it open. Suddenly, she could hear locks clicking, lots of them, and the door swung open.

Two men grabbed either arm, and dragged her out, down several halls, two lefts, a right, and another left later, she was being strapped into a metal chair. No one spoke to her, not even as she demanded who they were and where she was. She could see a group of people with white coats huddled around a table, talking hushedly.

Calla wasn't one to be patient, "Let me go, and my sister might not kill all of you."

Terry was viscous, she did her best for that side of her to not take over, she was a hero after all but when Calla was threatened, she lost it, just as Calla did when someone was stupid enough to threaten Terry. One of them chuckled, but otherwise, her threat wasn't acknowledged. Calla's attention went to the thick leather straps holding her down, straining against them and searching for potential over sights or weak points. She couldn't find any.

The white coats turned, walking towards her. One of them held a syringe and two others had a stretcher prepared, wheeling between them. Calla started thrashing as best she could, twisting her arm so far it ached so she could saw at the leather binding her wrist with dull nails. When they tried to hold her still to inject her with god knows what was in that vile, Calla spat, and squirmed, and yelled. She made sure they knew she wasn't going to be a submissive subject, fingernails still sawing at the leather, slowly but surely creating a weak point. Fraying the leather if nothing else. Really though, there was only so much she could do while tied down and spit out insults, they pinned her elbow still and injected her.

It felt like cold fire in her veins, burning it was so cold even as she gasped and screams and writhed, she was so engulfed by pain that she couldn't fight back very much as they put her on the stretcher, and strapped her down. Through the pain clouding her mind, Calla spat out, "Cowards." No one responded, and despite her weak struggles, she was picked up, and tossed into a dark, cold room. The door slammed, and locks clicks. Calla flinched from the cold pricking at her skin, and curled up into herself, fingernails biting into her palms to keep herself from screaming.

A Week Later

Klarion paced, flipping through a spell book as Teekel paced the opposite end of the room, tail flicking. His face lit up, Klarion's eyes greedily scanned the words, a spell, it was more likely to work than a spell without an ancor. And if not, he was sure there'd be other spells. He set the book down, running for the bathroom, yanking open a drawer, pulling out a bracelet and a few hairs from Calla's hair brush.

Crashes from the kitchen. Teekel was getting the herbs.

The door opened, Dick walked in. Klarion quickly told him what he was going to do, and to record him, try and coax as much information out of him as he could while he was in the trance. Klarion dashed into the living room, grabbing chalk and starting on the designs. Teekel emerged from the kitchen, pouches handing from his mouth. The familiar started spreading the herbs as Klarion read through the incantation a few times, memorizing it.

Once that was done, Klarion took the strands of hair, wove them around the bracelet, and winding the bracelet around his knuckles. Klarion kneeled in the center of the chalk, and began chanting. "Tel em ees hguorht reh seye, tel em leef hguorht reh niks, tel em raeh hguorht reh srae. Tel em ees hguorht reh seye, tel em leef hguorht reh niks, tel em raeh hguorht reh srae. Tel em ees hguorht reh seye, tel em leef hguorht reh niks, tel em raeh hguorht reh srae. Tel em egrem lla fo ym sesnes thiw sreh, reverehw ehs yam eb."

Klarion's eyes flashed red, and Dick watched intensely from the floor across the room, his camera firmly focused on Klarion. "What do you feel?"

Klarion jolted, "Cold. I'm freezing, the floor is frosted over underneath me, I can't move, and I'm freezing inside too. It burns its so cold, I want to scream but I don't know what they want, so I don't want to risk giving them that."

"Who is they?"

"I don't know. There are people dressed like scientists, they injected me with something, it's all so cold."

"Open your eyes, what do you see?"

"I'm in a walk in freezer, in a cage in a walk in freezer. It looks industrial. They still have food on the shelves. Wherever I am is large, long hallways, cells meant to be cells, and a walk in freezer. There's three camera's, there's no way to not be seen by them."

"Tell me what kind of food you see."

"Peas, carrots, all veggies and fruit. No meat, no starch."

"How is the room shaped? Tell me what you hear."

"It's.. a rounded square. There's padding on the ceiling. I hear a generator, and... screaming. Laughing. Crying."

Dick sat up straighter, "Can you describe anyone you've seen since waking up there? The doctors. Tell me what the doctors looked like."

"A man with blonde hair around Bruce's height, brown eyes, tanned, like he spent too much time in the sun. His nose was crooked, and his face was all very sharp. A woman with brown hair and eyes, pale skin, she was very tall, at least 6' 3". A woman with dark skin, Hispanic, I think, very short, her hair was cropped."

"I know where she is," Dick interrupted. "She's in arkham. The doctors you just described, they've been suspected of running illegal tests on patients without family who care about them, turning them into meta's and selling them in various human trafficking rings, but no one has enough proof to do anything. Looks like they got cocky though."

Klarion's fingers sparked as he stood, still cradling Calla's bracelet in his hand, "Then lets get her!"

Dick nodded, and said, "Terry, Cass, and Jason are on stand by to help. Lets go."

Klarion and Dick stepped through a portal, and less than 15 minutes, they were all ready to get Calla back.

 

 

 

Calla awoke feeling different. The cold inside her didn't feel the same. It didn't feel like it would destroy her, it felt like it would consume her. Make her into something she wasn't.

She sat up, crossing her legs, and breathed. Her breath wasn't misting in the air. Something was very, very wrong. Before she could react though, the door clicked, unlocking, and she was dragged out. She was brought into an elevator, watched as they descended 7 levels, before walking 3 more. She was brought into a room with a long room of glass. It looked like a training arena.

"We have a customer who wanted you, specifically, with ice powers. Freeze that dummy over there, or we'll heat this room until it burns you. With your new powers it wouldn't take much."

Calla's mind was clearing, and she looked at her hands. Her forehead creased in concentration, and they misted with cold. Calla willed the cold in her core to spread to her hands, and form an icicle. It took focus, but after several long moments, she was holding a three foot long, wickedly sharp icicle. Calla's breath was heavy and cold in her chest, like drinking a cold drink too fast then stepping outside into cold weather, your breath frozen all but solid in your chest. It wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Calla took aim, like one would with a throwing knife, and threw it. As soon as the icicle make contact with the dummy, it exploded across the room, leather, foam, and metal pelting the glass, encased in ice, and spikes of ice grew from where the dummy had been, piercing the ceiling and wall, taking over nearly four times the space the dummy had taken over. Calla's eyes went blue-white, her hair and skin turning snowy as her cold gaze went to the doctors.

Calla stalked forward, ignoring the threats from the doctors and throwing her hand forward. The glass shattered inwards, and she advanced, freezing them in place as they screamed and begged for mercy. Calla had none to give.

Dick froze in the doorway, Calla was looming over a doctor, icicle in hand, ready to kill.

"Calla!"

"I'M PERMAFROST!" She boomed, before pausing, standing up straighter, dropping the doctor and icicle, and turned as Terry and Klarion came up behind him.

"Dick, Klarion, Terry." The three most important people to Calla, if anyone could save her from this, it would be them.

Klarion stepped forward, "Calla, it's okay. Just come home with us, okay? They'll be punished, but not by you, okay?"

Calla looked betrayed, "I thought you'd be right there with me, tearing them apart."

"Trust me, they'll pay for what they did, but not by your hand. You don't hurt people, you've always been so careful about that, Calla. If you hurt them for this, they win, they changed you. And you're Calla damn it, your the one who keeps me and Dick from tearing each others throats out when we really get into you, you're the one who got Terry and Cass together, you're the one that patches us up and is almost never in the field unless Dick needs back up and his family can't go. YOU, are the one that made me stop hurting so many people without a single lecture about morality. Because I realized that everyone I hurt, they could have someone who loved them the way I love you and Dick, and the very idea of loosing either of you hurt me, so I stopped killing unless I had to. You are the one who couldn't be in the field at first because you punched scarecrow and then tried to set his nose as you apologized fifteen times. If you kill someone, then they changed you more than any powers could. So please, just come home."

Calla swayed, eyes wide, and her skin started to regain color, her hair turned chestnut again, and her eyes turned chocolate. She was back to normal. Calla launched herself into Dick and Klarions arms and clasped hands with Terry behind their backs.

Klarion rubbed her back, "They'll regret ever touching you, I promise that."

Then, Klarion, and Calla, and Dick went home, they held each other, and promised to work on helping Calla control her powers better tomorrow. Translation for Klarions spell-Let me see through her eyes, let me feel though her skin, let me hear though her ears. Let me see through her eyes, let me feel though her skin, let me hear though her ears. Let me see through her eyes, let me feel though her skin, let me hear though her ears. Let me merge all of my senses with hers, wherever she may be.


	13. Dick x OC x Klarion (Weakness) Part 1 (Retelling of 'Mine')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't feeling well when I wrote 'Mine' and I kinda like some of the ideas I used there, but I want to give it another go. I'm leaving up 'Mine' for anyone who might still want to read it, but this is my attempt at a more fluid, well written, and hopefully just over all better attempt at the general prompt behind 'Mine'.

Calla knew she wasn't the strong one in her relationship with Dick and Klarion. She knew it, she accepted it. She couldn't physically outgun either of them, not that she'd ever want to. She was happy with her role, the one who smoothed the gap between Klarion and Dick's personality's, who made them laugh, and stitched them up, and gave sweet kisses when they were stressed. She also knew that she had just as much emotional trauma as either of her boys, and she knew that that was part of what bonded them so closely.  
Dick had his families deaths and Bruce's distance, and his families dysfunctionality, and his years of physiological and physical trauma from trying to save everyone. Klarion had anxiety and depression and abandonment issues. He'd been alone for centuries, those who had been around him had only wanted him for his power, and the loneliness of being known world wide as a villain and everyone running screaming from him had led to depression which had seeped into him and never truly left, even if Dick and calla helped more than he could say. Calla had her mother and fathers alcoholism and drug abuse, her mothers suicide and her father emotional and physical abuse until she'd run away at 16. They were all a special kind of screwed up, and it bonded them in a way Calla had only ever bonded with her brother and sisters.   
Klarion had been so thrilled when he had started dating Dick and Calla. He would do anything for them, he spent almost every waking hour with them in some capacity, even if it was just popping in to surprise Calla at work or waking early to make them breakfast before they had to leave the house.  
So, with the sudden joy of the new relationship and his knowledge of Calla and Dick's hatred towards unnecessary violence, Dick wasn't surprised when his kill count for the month dwindled to non existent and he only pulled one job. The League however, was not aware of the newcomer in Nightwing's relationship, and began wondering after three months what Klarion could be planning. After all, if he was quiet for this long, he must be planning a hell of a crime. Dick was nearly certain Klarion wasn't, but he didn't say anything. He knew Bruce and most of the League would have aneurysms when they found out, so he was stalling.  
It seemed the truth had to come out at some point though.  
Calla and Dick were fighting Vandal Savage. He'd popped up while Dick was patrolling, and after two weary hours of battle, he requested Calla's help. So she donned her costume and got there as quickly as she could.  
Just because she wasn't as strong as her boys, that didn't mean she wouldn't beat Savage within an inch of his life for hurting Dick so badly, anger made her strong and faster. Her ice powers numbed her to pain and gave her a weapon, and with how she trained so often with Dick, she knew how to fight.  
But, with one well timed punch, Calla was sent sprawling across the warehouse, knocked out cold as Savage approached and picked her up, began beating her unconscious body. Luckily, Klarion worried for his Acrobat and his Flower, he watched their battles when he knew they were going into a big hitter.  
Klarion teleported behind Savage, and hit the once ally with a blast of magic.  
Klarion was furious, tossing around Savage like a rag doll, doling out injuries so quickly and with such force his healing couldn't keep up.  
"DON'T TOUCH THEM! NEVER TOUCH THEM! THEY'RE MINE SAVAGE! I'LL END YOU FOR HURTING THEM! I'LL DESTROY YOU AND BRING YOU BACK AND MAKE YOU BEG FOR HURTING THEM!"  
Klarion continued with Vandal Savage's savage beating as Dick and Calla stood, checking each other. Worse for wear, but nothing fatal.  
None of the three noticed the looming shadow of Batman in the rafters, and Savage was far to busy having a rock smashed into him until it broke to notice.  
Dick's groan broke through the haze of rage and blood lust that had fallen over Klarion, and he whirled, dropping to Dick and Calla's side worriedly. Bruce watched as Klarion's hands glowed, Dick's injuries disappearing, Calla's too, though more slowly. She was the first to stand though, throwing out a hand and freezing Savage to a wall, and offering Dick her hands to help him up when she'd finished.  
Dick stood, and Calla and Klarion wrapped their arms around him. Klarion planted a sweet kiss to Dick's lips, and Klarion created a portal. Batman emerged from the shadows, calling Clark to come handle Savage. He needed to deal with his son and Calla's new partner. Calla may not have technically been his daughter, but she was close enough that he felt a tinge of worry at the thought of her becoming involved with a villain.


	14. Dick x OC x Klarion (Weakness) Part 2 (Retelling of 'Mine')

Bruce sat in the cave, silent, thinking. Tim and Damian were at the Titan's tower. Jason was off doing whatever Jason did, probably with Roy or Starfire. Cass and Stephanie were up in the manner having a slumber party since the boys were away. They'd invited Barbra, but she'd had plans. They'd invited Kate too, but she was on a case with Question, her fiance. Alfred was upstairs, Bruce had requested to be left alone.

Terry, Cass' girlfriend, was currently with Batwoman and Question as Silhouette, having taken on that role once Calla had decided to change her name and costume to reflect her ice powers. Dick, Calla, and apparently Klarion of all people, were in their appartment in down town Gotham. Bruce groaned and rubbed his temples. He needed to talk to Dick and Calla about this.

He stood, pulled his cowl over his head, and started for the bat mobile. He might need the comfort of the bat suit if this visit went into fighting as he thought it might. Dick was fiercely protective of Calla, and he'd probably be the same with Klarion. Calla was easily driven to violence if anyone she cared for was involved. She didn't tolerate people talking cruelly about those she loved.

 

Calla started as she turned, coming face to face with Batman, "Oh, hey Bruce. Let me go get Dick."

Bruce rumbled, "Actually, I need to speak to both of you."

Calla frowned, but shrugged, calling down the hall to their bedroom, "Dick! B is here!"

Dick walked into the living room, coming to a stop behind Calla and resting his head atop her mane of curls. He always did that, held any part of her he could whenever he was close to her, even if it was just her hand.

"The two of you are with Klarion."

It was a silent for long moments, before Calla gritted between her teeth, "And?"

Bruce snapped, "He's a villain, Calla!"

Dick practically snarled, "You're one to talk! You sleep with any woman who comes your way, regardless of morals! Selena, Ivy, Talia, hell, I know you've kissed Harley!"

Bruce's scowl deepened, "This isn't about me! Dick, surely you understand! He's using you!"

Calla lunged forward, decking the dark knight in the face before he or Dick could even register that she'd been about to strike.

"Don't you fucking dare! He doesn't have access to sensitive files, he doesn't ask, and he gives us information on other villains in exchange for as much cuddle time as we have! I've put up with some shit from you Bruce, but this is one thing I will not allow! I love him, and Dick loves him! He loves us, I wouldn't allow him into my home unless I had no doubt of that!"

Bruce's scowled hardened, "Fine! You've damned yourselves! You know where I am when he destroy's what you fight every night for and breaks your hearts!"

He vanished with a swish of his cape.

Dick scowled, and Calla fumed. Klarion stepped from the kitchen, where he'd hidden and listened during the encounter. He looked deeply disappointed, but not surprised. He WAS a villain, even if he wasn't as bad as he used to be. But Klarion had been dreading this. Calla and Dick's families meant everything to them, and to be with him could damage those relationships. It didn't take a genius to see where this was going. Him and Teekel, alone again, with no one. Without Dick. Without Calla. Tears welled at the thought, but Klarion pushed them back.

He stepped into Calla and Dick's line of sight, and Calla vaulted towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck as soon as she saw the look of dread, fear even.

"Klarion, don't even think it! He's an ass, and he's a hypocrite, and we'd never leave you because of what he thought!"

Dick wrapped his long arms around them, squeezing them to his chest, "You don't need to worry. B and I fight about everything. He'd better get over it, because I'm sure as hell not getting over you."

Klarion's chest tightened, "But he's your family."

Klarion felt sick at the idea of the idea of what Dick and Calla's families would say, how much it would hurt them to be made to choose. Maybe not Calla. Her siblings were all she had, though she was close to many people in the hero community. Her siblings had made it very clear they didn't give a flying fuck who Calla was with so long as they treated her right. He knew because they'd cornered him in an alley just after he'd moved in with Calla and Dick and interrogated him. They were... Terrifying, so say the least. The youngest two had been playing with knives the who time and they'd all looked like they were looking for anything to use as an excuse to kill him. It had unnerved him in a way he hadn't been in a very, very long time.

But now Dick's family knew too. Which meant he'd have two former assassins, two over protective, well trained hero's, and an Anti hero with no fear of killing on his tail to start. That wasn't even considering the extended family or Dick's friends. Klarion groaned, burying his face in Dick's shoulder as Calla kissed his temple.

Almost as if he could read minds, Dick soothed, "Don't worry, they won't kill you. They know I'd never forgive them for that."

Klarion groaned again, but couldn't help by relax into Dick and Calla as they clung to him and each other. They'd figure it out, Klarion soothed himself. They always did.


	15. Dick x OC x Klarion (Weakness) Part 3 (Retelling of 'Mine')

Klarion yelped as he was grabbed by the back of his collar, hauled into an alley and slammed against a wall. Magic welled in his finger tips as he blinked, looking up at his attacker, ready to release a hell of flames upon them. He froze when he saw who it was, magic spluttering and failing him. It was the confrontation he'd been waiting for. 

Five people, ages 22 to 13 stood in front of him. His boyfriends siblings. Red Hood, Red Robin, Black Bat, Spoiler, and Robin. Red Hood had a gun leveled with his head, and each of the others held a weapon. Relaxed, but he knew that they'd all been trained to kill, even if only two allowed themselves too.

Klarion stood straighter, and Red Hood said with a smirk in his voice, "So you're the guy Calla and Dickie have been shacking up with."

Klarion nodded. He didn't know what exactly it was, he'd faced off with people far more likely to kill him, to torture him, but this group held a certain menace that had his magic shrinking into him and made him want to beg for mercy. He'd never experienced anything like it, and he never wanted to again.

Black Bat stepped forward, and fear washed over Klarion.

She said quietly but with a tone that demanded his attention and respect, "You love them?"

Klarion nodded, "I've never loved anyone as much as I love the two of them. I don't think I ever could."

Robin snapped from beside Spoiler, though his face had softened very, very slightly at those words, "If you use or hurt them in anyway, you won't live to see the benefits."

Klarion nodded, "I wouldn't. I'd let you."

They all seemed to ease back at that, and Red Hood lowered his gun, putting it in his holster, "Good. See ya around, Klarion."

Without another word, from any of them, they vanished into the shadows.

 

Klarion stumbled into the apartment, eyes wide, almost trembling, but his body singing with excitement. He knew how protective of him Dick's siblings were, if he was able to convince them to any degree, he might have a chance to earn the approval of everyone else. He might not care about anyone but Calla and Dick, but they cared for their family, so he'd try.

He started as he turned into the office, where he'd expected Calla to be, and found two women waiting for him. Black Canary and Wonder Women. Two of the power houses of the league. And Calla and her siblings mentors and adoptive mothers after they'd ended up on the streets. Wonder Woman was sharpening a spear as she sat on the arm of the couch, she was dressed in costume, the amazonian armor radiating a magic older than him, woven into every fiber, into every plate of metal. It made him nervous.

Black Canary was leaning against the window sill, leanly muscled form relaxed. Her fishnet clad legs were crossed at the knee, and her combat boots were planted firmly to the ground. Her leather jacket was open, and her arms were crossed across her chest, her hands rested on her biceps and her fingerless motorcycle gloves were frayed. 

Wonder Woman placed the stone she was using to sharpen her spear on the desk, and stood, the spear positioned like a staff in her hand.

"You're with our little girl," it was Black Canary who spoke.

Klarion swallowed. He knew that Wonder Woman had a special bond with Terry, the only other one of their children that had become heroes. Black Canary was infamously protective of Calla. The adoptive daughters and son of these two were as well trained as any assassins, but only two were heroes, only two that these terrifying women had to worry for in the battlefield.

Klarion nodded, "I am."

Black Canary stood straighter, walking to Wonder Woman's side, both of their expressions made Klarion want to flee. They held otherworldly menace in their gazes.

Wonder Woman eyed him up and down, "I trust you've have shovel speeches from her siblings, and from some of Dick's family already. But hear me when I say that if you hurt her, there is no where on this world, nor on any other that me and mine will not find you."

Black Canary's lips twitched into a smirk, "I will scream until you're head bursts if you harm her. And don't get me started on Red and Green Arrow. They see her as sister and daughter, and they'll help us hunt you."

Klarion nodded, "If I ever hurt either of them, I'll let you hurt me. I'd deserve it."

Wonder Woman nodded, bringing the point of her spear to his chest, "Good." The point pressed into his skin, past his clothes, but didn't make him bleed.

"She's our daughter. You don't have children, but there are lengths I never dreamed existed before we took our children in, that we'd now go to in order to see her safe and happy."

The glint in their eyes made it all to clear that killing was one of them. He imagined that, given their profession, they wouldn't kill him if he simply decided he no longer loved her and left in some unimaginable future, but if their jobs became entangled, they very well might. Klarion wouldn't blame him if they killed him in that scenario.

Klarion nodded and Wonder Woman turned, leaping out the open window without another word. Black Canary glared at him. She muttered as she leaped out the window as well.

"Fucking villain. I swear to god Diana, I hope she's not serious about this."


	16. Dick x OC x Klarion (It Shouldn't Be This Hard) Part 1(Another Soulmate AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This particular Soulmates AU is based on the Fanfiction 'An All Too Jagged Snowflake' by RedHead. I got the okay from them a while back to use their terminology and the basis of the Soulmate AU they set up. That AU is a ColdFlash fanfic, and it's really, REALLY, good, so if anyone ships ColdFlash, I'd highly recommend it.

Nightwing sat crouched in the rafters of a warehouse, watching as two villains squabbled bellow. Each were rather formidable opponents, if  ones that weren't as consistent as ones like the Joker or Captain Cold. Permafrost, one of the most powerful villainesses he's ever faced off against, and Klarion, the Witch Boy.

Things bellow looked to be getting tense, and Dick didn't want to see the outcome if they ended up in a full on battle. Permafrost could freeze the whole hemisphere if her powers got out of control, he knew for a fact. She kept them in check mostly because she wasn't a killer, not really, even if she'd done it before. She didn't get sadistic unless you threatened one of her siblings, which had quickly been declared off-limits by most of the big bads of the villain world. Even the Joker had a healthy amount of respect for her since she'd nearly killed him two years ago.

Klarion was easily just as powerful, if more childish and sadistic without being pushed to it. If these two broke into a full out fight, they'd probably destroy everything in a three mile radius.

He listened in, trying to pin point why they were fighting.

Klarion snarled, his familiar hissing at his side, "I should have known better than to work with you! I should kill you for screwing this job up!"

Calla hissed, hands misting, "Try it, Witch Boy, see where it gets you."

Klarion glared, stepping forward, and the temperature suddenly dropped, quick and fast to negative numbers. Nightwing shuddered and started backing towards the window he'd come in from. He couldn't stop them from fighting if he was dead. He needed help. Fire storm, maybe, or Fire. Someone who could use their own abilities to withstand Permafrosts powers.

Klarion noticed the sudden drop in temperature, the ice sharps growing in Permafrost's hands, the ice quickly covering the floor and branching out. He shifted back, eyes still blazing with fury, even if it was tempered by a lick of fear.

Permafrost breathed in, seeming to suck in the cold around her, and exhaled heavily. She looked tired. Nightwing dropped to the floor, and lunged, escrima sticks in hand. Permafrost looked...pleased, to see him.

She smiled, before extending the icicle she had in her hand to a bow staff, and lept into battle.

Nightwing said as they fought, keeping an eye on Klarion who had magic sparking at his fingertips, "Come on, Permafrost. What are you doing on Gotham? We both know you hate this city."

The young woman grinned, "I'm visiting friends, Nightwing. It's a pleasure to see you though."

Nightwing grinned, and flipped back, avoiding a blast of magic from Klarion had sent at him, "You too, frosty."

Klarion came up beside Permafrost, "Are we killing him or not?"

Permafrost shrugged, "I'd rather we didn't."

Klarion shrugged, reaching out and bopping Nightwing's nose. Permafrost giggled, reaching out and doing the same, both fingers touching the tip of his nose. All three jolted, eyes going wide.

Permafrost stumbled back, looking between Klarion and Nightwing with an awed terror. She was bound to two men, one one of the most notorious villains in the universe, the other one of the best heroes she'd ever met. And she wanted to run from both, because no matter what they did, no one deserved to be bound to her. To her past, her nightmares. Her baggage.

Nightwing was halfway between joy and imagining Bruce's reaction to finding out his soulmates were two villains. He was thrilled and overwhelmed, but he honestly wasn't going to complain, Permafrost wasn't the worst villain out there, and he was sure fate knew what it was doing. If he was bonded with these two, he'd give it a chance, if nothing else.

Klarion's face was pure awe, pure joy. He wasn't the type of person who people thought of as a hopeless romantic, but he was. He dreamed of his soulmate, or soulmates as it were. He thought and dreamed about the day he'd meet them, about what they'd be like, and now here they were. An ice villainess with commitment issues and an acrobatic pain in his ass. And he couldn't be more excited.

While each of the trio's minds were racing with the fact that they'd each found their soulmates, their bodies were also zinging. They felt awake, like each body, each piece of their body was singing with energy.

Permafrost felt  _warm_ , something she'd almost lost the ability to  _remember_ , let alone  _feel._ Each part of her body was flooded with warmth and the invigorating coolness of her powers at once. She felt overwhelmed, and wonderful, and alive, and terrified. Klarion felt awake, could feel his depression and how lethargic he was most days melting away. He wanted to take them both in his arms, to hold them and kiss them and adore them both. Nightwing was near trembling. He felt every bit of his body waking up, felt his brain sending signals to every part of his body. He'd never been so aware of his heartbeat, and he'd never felt to alive. It was exhilarating.

Nightwing was suddenly aware of his bleed, could feel exhilaration, joy, awe and pure, unrivaled terror. He looked between his soulmates, and it didn't take much to figure out who was giving off the fear. He'd never seen Permafrost look afraid, but she did now. She was inching back, eyes big, watering. She swallowed heavily, glancing between them, before bursting into a flurry of snowflakes and floating away.

Klarion reached out hands grasping at thin air, a curse on his lips, but his other soulmate, fucking  _Nightwing of all people,_ had already whipped a phone out of god knows where, and was dialing a number as he wound his fingers with Klarions, shooting him a heart breakingly beautiful smile.

"Hey B? Yeah, it's me. Look, I found my soulmates, and I wanted to let you know, I'm bringing one of them to the cave so you can help me find the other."

Klarion could hear someone say something on the other end of the phone, "Yeah, the one with me is a villain. Just a warning."

Another short burst of speech from the other end of the phone, and they hung up.

Nightwing looked at Klarion with a smile on his face, and said, "It's okay that I'm planning on taking you to the batcave to track Permafrost, right? I wasn't overstepping my bounds there?"

Klarion squeezed his hand, "You're fine. If nothing pans out on your end, I know a few of her friends who might be willing to let us know where we could at least find her to talk."

Nightwing grinned, "And a word of warning, please don't provoke any of my family. They're mildly terrifying at best and deadly at worst. Two were trained to be assassins since birth, and two have no issues with killing."

Klarion gave him a cheeky grin, but gave no promises as Nightwing lead him outside to his motorcycle.

 

Permafrost gasped, eyes wide, back pressed tight to her door frame. Tears pooled in her eyes as her skin faded to a dark golden tan, her eyes turned caramel. She gasped for air, skidding down to sit against the door, fingers knotting in her black-brown hair as her head bowed to rest against her knees.

A sob burst from her throat, she yanked at her hair, emotions whirling in her head as she choked on emotions that weren't hers. Confusion, guilt, pain, anger. Oh god, oh god,  ** _oh god_**...

She sobbed again, a strangled sound, and heard a door open down the hall opened. She tried to breath slower, to calm her fear, her panic, her sobs and tears as he heard soft foot steps coming towards the front hall.

A soft gasp sounded, and a voice with a thick new jersey accent cooed, "Frosty, what's wrong?!"

Gentle hands met her shoulders, and there was a shout of 'RED!!!' as Harley called for Ivy. Calla curled into Harley, and sobbed, attempting to choke out what had happened.

More footsteps sounded, coming closer until Ivy rounded into the front hall. She gasped, coming to kneel beside Calla.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?!"

Calla felt like throwing up, but Ivy's familiar scent of flowers and earth soothed her enough to choke out, "I met my soulmates!"

Ivy rubbed her back, smoothing back her hair as Harley cooed sympathetically.

Calla gasped out, "I-I-I w-was hoping, that m-maybe I'd get lucky, have a bond like you t-t-two. B-but I g-g-got two guys! And Kl-Klarion acts like my d-dad!"

She sobbed, terror wracking her, "I can't be bonded to them! I-I can't!"

Ivy and Harley shared a look over Calla, and Ivy soothed, "Who were they, sweetie?"

Calla's voice was trembling as she fought to calm herself, "Nightwing, and Klarion."

Neither of the other women made any sounds of judgment either way, simply working to sooth Calla. They could talk later, for now she needed rest, and then they could talk through her panic.

She ripped at her hair, choking on the emotions that weren't hers. Anger, guilt, pain. Fuck, fuck, FUCK. She was so torn between pure terror begging for her to run, hide, never let them find her, and feeling sorry for them for being stuck with such a defective soulmate.

Ivy wrapped her hands around Calla's, bringing them away from her hair and rubbing along her knuckled. Harley ran her fingers though Calla's hair, resting her head on her shoulder. Harley got up to get them coco and Ivy led Calla towards a couch. This was going to be a long night.

 

Klarion grasped his head, he could feel the terror and panic that Permafrost was feeling through the bleed. He could feel his gut roiling, feel bile rising in his throat as if the feeling were his own. The emotions rose and fell, cresting like waves before they escalated yet again, his chest felt tight, and even as his breathing was calm and slow, he could feel her gasping for breath, unable to obtain it as she panicked.

Nightwing sighed from the computer he was sat at, hands carding through his hair. 

Klarion asked after a moment, "Why do you think she's so freaked out?"

He leaned back in his chair and pressed a few button, waving him over. Klarion sat as Permafrost's file popped up.

Klarion blinked at the lines of words, the large picture of her. Two large pictures. One of her with skin so white her lips were blue, silvery-blue eyes, and hair more white than blonde. She looked like a haughty goddess of ice, face hard and merciless as her hands misted. At the edge of the picture there was a flash of green. He knew when it was from. It was the time the Joker had taken her sister hostage, and she'd almost killed him. The only reason she hadn't is that when she'd been about to deliver the death blow, her sister had started bawling, and she'd been more concerned with healing her sister than obtaining vengeance.

The other pictures was taken at a beach of all places, she was grinning, lips stained a wine red, her expanses of golden tanned skin on display by the swim suit she wore. Her eyes were warm caramel in the lighting, and her dark, brown-black hair cascaded in curls down her back. She looked beautiful, and happy. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, and Klarion had never seen anyone so beautiful.

His eyes flicked to the words across the screen. Through a summery of her childhood, her backstory, how she got her powers, fights she'd been in, known enemies, and known allies, friends and family.

Klarion's mouth grew dry as he read the section dedicated to her true identity, early childhood, and family.

_Permafrost's true name is Calla Dixon. She has several sisters and a brother, but seems the closest with the three sister and brother she grew up with, Katie Dixon, Terry Dixon, Alex Dixon, and Anna Dixon. She was born into a low income household and watched her siblings everyday while her parents worked since the time she was old enough. Her mother and father were both alcoholics and drug addicts, though they were through several attempts to get clean. Her parents were soulmates, though there is evidence that there was a third person in their bond who died early on. It seems her father was brutally abusive to both her mother and all of the children, and while her mother, Samantha Dixon did try to get away from her soulmate with her children several times, they always ended up back with their father._

_When Calla was 15, and her siblings were 14, 12, 10, and 6, their father snapped, tying up all of the children and making them watch as_ he _slowly tortured and killed their mother. He then starved the children for several days until the corpse was rotting and then attempted to force them to eat it. Calla managed to get her siblings and herself free by pretending she was willing to do so, and when he untied her, attacked him, being shot three times. She took him down and got her siblings to the neighbors._

_She drops off of the map for several years at 18, and returned at 21 as Permafrost. She gained her powers when Killer Frost kidnapped her and attempted to make her into a more powerful version of herself in order to transfer her consciousness to her body, and become more powerful. In her attempts to give Calla ice powers, she nearly killed her several times. She was kept captive, being tortured and experimented on for 3 years by Killer Frost. In the end she managed to escape by using her newfound powers to overwhelm Killer Frost and escape. Killer Frost has numerous times called Calla her child and claims to have bonded and make Calla her daughter while she had her trapped. Calla has made an attempt to kill Killer Frost every time they cross paths.  
_

The clenching fear and panic and pain in his stomach suddenly made sense to both Klarion and Nightwing.

 

 


	17. Dick x OC x Klarion (Outcast)(Wing AU)

Klarion scowled as he stood before a mirror, flexing his wings. He'd been born with his mothers wings, the wings of a Raven. As a child, she'd taught him to see the simple beauty of his wings. The glossy onyx of them glistening in the sunlight, flashing dark blues and purples and greens, like oil. But now, after so long away from home, after so long on earth, he couldn't see it anymore.

Maybe it was because of how the humans saw Ravens wings, as a sure sign of nothing but darkness within a person, or the fact that even the villains judged him for it. But it was getting to him. He shook himself out of the thoughts, turning from the mirror and continuing walking. He had no time to be distracted. He needed to see if the new artifact in this museum had the mystical potential he thought it might.

As he drew closer, he determined, yes, this relic did have the mystic potential he thought it might. His wings stretched and flexed in excitement as he rounded a corner, coming to stand before the display case of the relic. His fingers itch to smash through the glass, to seize the power to close and bring it to his home. To his hoard that would rival that of any dragons. Klarion would be the first to admit that he had a bit of a hording problem. He would be the last person to do something about it. He was someone that even the depraved depths of the internet ignored and feared simultaneously. If he could know no love, could know no human interaction save for the dull schemes of his villainous comrades, then he would fill the void in his heart, being, soul, with pretty and powerful objects.

His fingers brushed the cool glass, when the rustling of feathers interrupted him. He turned, expecting some night security guard or perhaps another mystical villain come to take the relic. He was surprised and slightly pleased to see it was Permafrost and Nightwing, soaring from the high ceiling. Klarion took a moment to appreciate the sight of the two heroes he fought with so often. Nightwing was a dark vision, dark grey and brown and red feathers contrasting with his suit in a way that shouldn't have worked but did. Permafrost was no less than an angel with dove wings and only ice and frost across her hips and chest to preserve her modesty and her white hair billowing behind her in a way that went against the laws of physics.

Permafrosts wide white wings swooped as she landed, and she tilted her head, amusement crossing her face, "Klarion. Rather late to be admiring art, isn't it?"

Klarion smirked, and says in a husky voice filled with lust, "The only art I find myself capable of appreciating at the moment is the figure your boyfriend cuts in that suit and how delicious you look iced."

Permafrost doesn't so much as blush, unlike her boyfriend, but pads forward on pale, highly arched, bare feet, and craddles either cheek in freezing hands. Her icy blue eyes look amused and fond at once, and when she whispers that if he walks away now, they'll let him go free, he can't help but wonder if Nightwing's skin is as soft as Permafrost's.

His wings flutter, and he takes a single step away from the artifact.

Permafrost looks smug. He wants to kiss that smirk from her lips with bruising force.

He's only made it a few feet, when Nightwing says in a sly tone, "You could stay and join us, if you'd like. Just because we aren't taking anything, doesn't mean we don't have plans for the museum."

Klarion's breath freezes in his throat, and he turns. Nightwing's robin wings are larger than any of the same type he's seen, and Klarion longs to feel the feathers sliding against his own as he rides him. He nods, stepping forward, and watches in awe as Permafrost's skin warms to a dark golden tanned and she suddenly looks like a goddess of beaches and jungles rather than ice. She looks just as appealing. Even more so, when her wings change too, turning a dark onyx. Ravens wings. Like his.

She locks eyes for a moment, and says in a voice that's almost afraid, "I usually leave them white. Even when I change back."

Klarion launches himself at them, and as they kiss and nip and touch, Klarion thinks that maybe, just maybe, these two will let him worm his way into their hearts, and he can have a home again. Because the world can hate him all they want. As long as these two don't. Because for all of his denial in the coming weeks, he already loves them. He knows that in a deep part of him he's almost afraid of.

 


	18. Requests?

So, I've been having a major case of writers block recently, and haven't had much motivation to do much of anything. I'll probably post a chapter of head canons about Calla and Klarion and Dick soon, just until I've gotten out of this funk. If anyone has any requests or prompts, I can usually do those when I'm in this kind of place, so please just let me know and I'll see what I can do :) Thanks!


	19. DickxOCxKlarion(With my dying breath)

Dick's fingers drummed his thigh as he checked his phone for the time. He hated that Bruce had dragged him into this meeting, he should be with Klarion, or Calla. Suddenly, his phone's screen lit up, Calla was calling him. He chewed the inside of his cheek, wishing he could answer, but Bruce and Tim would flay him if he answered his phone in a meeting, much less just up and left.

The call ended, and he turned his attention back to the meeting, assuring himself he'd listen to it after. His phone lit up again after 30 or so minutes. Calla again. The call ended, and this time, there was a voicemail. He frowned, she rarely called more than once in too short a time span, and almost never left voicemail. Worry chewed in his gut, and he glanced at Tim, then Bruce. Screw it, something was wrong, he could feel it.

Standing, he started towards the door, murmuring, "I need the Restroom, be right back."

Turning a corner, he strode towards the Elevator, bringing his phone to his ear to listen to the voicemail.

Calla's voice filled his ears, and his heart dropped, she sounded like she'd been crying.

"I was stupid. So fucking stupid," she hiccupped a sob, "I went up against a thug group alone, Dick, I know. Stupid. It wasn't just any thug group. It was the Joker's goons. I tried to fight back but, my powers, they... they... They did something. I don't know what. I can't get icy, I can change. They neutered me."

Her voice trailed off, and she let out a whimper. Dick's world was falling apart, no, please, no!

"I'm dying, baby. I don't think... Klarion's not even in this dimension right now. None of my allies are in the country. Ivy, Harley, Bane, Eddie, Terry, Katie, Dinah, Roy, Wally, Diana... No one's answered. This is, was, my last try. I hoped I wouldn't need to interrupt your meeting..."

Her voice grew breathy, and Dick's eyes filled with tears as he stumbled back into the elevator wall as his hands began shaking. No. NO!

"I just needed... Needed to tell you.... I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and Klarion. Never in all my life imagined I'd be loved like I am with you two. I was gonna marry you both.... The rings...They're in my purse. I was just waiting for the right time,"

A hysterical laugh that turned into a quiet sob, "Guess that time will never come, huh? Tell Klarion I didn't believe in soulmates before I met the two of you."

She was quiet for a few moments, before whimpering, "I'm scared, Dick. I don't wanna die. I wanna live to dote on Katie and Justin's kids. I wanna live to marry the men I love. I'm so scared, baby. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I was so stupid to fall into a trap and not realize until it was too late."

The line was silent again, before a maniacal laugh sounded, shrill. The Joker.

"And just were do you think you're going, frosty! We aren't done playing yet!"

He heard a bone chilling scream, and the line went dead.

Terror flared in Dick, and he sprinted from the open elevator doors, careful to save Calla's phone call, before calling Barbara. He was going to find her. He was going to get Klarion back here, and make sure she was safe, bring her home.

***

Calla lay dying in a warehouse. She was curled up behind some boxes in a closet. She'd barely manage to get to this small, safe, dark space when the Joker had been distracted with a goon. She'd struggled to her feet, covering her wounds as best she could, and stumbled to a place where she could call for help, and, if none came, die in peace.

She bit back a groan of pain as she tried to shift back again, whimpering as she clenched her stomach wound tighter. Her bloodied hand clenched around her phone, and she gazed at it though watery eyes.

She'd tried everyone she could think of, save for Dick. But she had to now, now that she was dying. Had to call him, and if he didn't answer, or didn't get here in time, say good bye. Made sure he knew how much she loved him, could tell Klarion how much she loved him.

Blood filled her mouth, spilling from her lips before spat it out, silently begging for Klarion to pop back into this dimension to see she'd called him. With shaking hands, Calla called Dick.

Voicemail. God damn it.

Trying to sound less terrified, Calla began, tears streaming down her face,

I was stupid. So fucking stupid," she hiccupped a sob, "I went up against a thug group alone, Dick, I know. Stupid. It wasn't just any thug group. It was the Joker's goons. I tried to fight back but, my powers, they... they... They did something. I don't know what. I can't get icy, I can change. They neutered me."

Her voice trailed off, and she let out a whimper. She was so scared. She just wanted her boys here with her, or her sisters. She didn't want to be alone. She'd even settle for Count Vertigo, he sure as hell wouldn't help her, but the two had some kind of mutual respect since the last time she'd kicked his ass. Even he wouldn't allow her to die alone.

She gulped in air, continuing, "I'm dying, baby. I don't think... Klarion's not even in this dimension right now. None of my allies are in the country. Ivy, Harley, Bane, Eddie, Terry, Katie, Dinah, Roy, Wally, Diana... No one's answered. This is, was, my last try. I hoped I wouldn't need to interrupt your meeting..."

It was so hard to breath, but she fought in another breath. She needed to finish this voicemail, she couldn't be on the line when she died, wouldn't do that to them.

"I just needed... Needed to tell you.... I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and Klarion. Never in all my life imagined I'd be loved like I am with you two. I was gonna marry you both.... The rings...They're in my purse. I was just waiting for the right time,"

A hysterical laugh that turned into a quiet sob burst from her chest, "Guess that time will never come, huh? Tell Klarion I didn't believe in soulmates before I met the two of you."

She was quiet, wracking her brain for anything else that needed saying, before her strength faltered, and she said even as she was horrified at what this might do to them later,  "I'm scared, Dick. I don't wanna die. I wanna live to dote on Katie and Justin's kids. I wanna live to marry the men I love. I'm so scared, baby. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I was so stupid to fall into a trap and not realize until it was too late."

Suddenly, the closet door swung open, and the Joker loomed, twisted grin firmly in place, as he said, ""And just were do you think you're going, frosty! We aren't done playing yet!"

He grabbed Calla by her hair, yanking her, and she shrieked at the pain of her already broken body being dragged across a hard, craggy stone floor. She pressed the end button on the call, tossing it to the shadows of the closet as she was dragged from purgatory, straight back into hell.

 

It was only thirty minutes later that The Joker got bored, skipping out of the warehouse, leaving Calla battered, broken, and dying, cuffed to a pipe, unable to get help.

She bit back a whimper as she curled around herself, head going fuzzy. Tears streaked down her face, and her bloodied hands shook as she tried to staunch the bleeding from her stomach.

A sob erupted from her chest, and she begged as the room began to dance from blood loss, "Mama.... Please, I don't wanna be alone.... Please..."

Blood poured from her, and somewhere in the warehouse, she heard a cry, a voice calling as footsteps pounded, "CALLA!"

She knew that voice, would know it anywhere. Eyes cracking open, she saw her best friend in the whole world drawing up short beside her, ripping a phone from his pocket to call for help. Jason. She smiled weakly.

"Jay-bird.... Knew I wouldn't.... Be alone...."

He put the phone to his ear and took her hand, quickly picking the cuff around her wrist, then smoothing her hair from her forehead.

"I found her! One of the clowns old playhouse's, on south Bricit street, you know it? Good, get everyone here, NOW! It's not good, she's not gonna last long if we don't get her to Lesley and Alfred right now!"

Calla choked out, "No good.... Dying.... Sorry."

Jason's eyes burned, and he ripped his jacket off, then his shirt, pressing the material to her stomach wound, the biggest one.

"LIKE HELL AM I LOOSING MY SISTER!" he all but roared, then barked into the phone, "I'm walking her to the exit."

Calla's head lolled as he scooped her up, striding towards the exit, and Calla slurred, "Tell... Tell Klarion and Dick I love 'm.... And Terry and Katie that I'm sorr-sorry for being so stupid...."

Jason said firmly, "Tell them yourself, once you're better."

Calla laughed breathlessly, "Not gonna make it...

She seemed to be struggling to stay awake, before her body went limp in Jason's arms.

Jason froze, rocking her limp body, voice panicked, "Calla?! Calla, wake up! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

She stay still, limp, chest unmoving. When Jason frantically tried to find a pulse, there was none. 

Dick found Jason administering CPR only 4 minutes later.

Dick's world shattered. When Klarion came back, HE shattered, crumbling to the ground in sobs. After only a few minutes though, his grief transformed into a murderous rage. He would hunt the Joker, and make him pay. The Joker would beg for death for days, weeks, months, before Klarion ever considered releasing him into the sweet release of death. Dick might have considered convincing him not to if Calla had lived. He couldn't bring himself to protect her killer.

 

 


	20. DickxOCxKlarion(Back From The Dead) (Part one of the Sequel to With My Dying Breath)

Klarion stopped dead in his track s, eyes wide. There she was his lost love, his beloved girlfriend. The one who'd been killed only 9 months previous. His hands shook as his chest tightened, and he watched as she walked down the street. She was in tight, dark wash jeans and a tight black tank top, and black leather boots and a jacket. He gaped, gaze following her as she strode down the sidewalk. A small bag was slung over her shoulder, and headphones emerged from it. Her lips mouthed along to some song as she nodded her head to the beat. Her long, dark hair was in a long french braid down her back.

Klarion's hand shot out when she reached him, a trembling hand clasping her shoulder. She yanked out her headphones out, turning to face him as she shook off his hand. She scowled.

"Hands off, dude."

Klarion's stomach plummeted, "You don't... You don't recognize me?"

For a moment, he thought perhaps this wasn't Calla. Perhaps it was just some woman who looked like her. Any doubt drained, when he spied a necklace around her neck, the silver chair thin and glistening in the light. At the end was an onyx pendent maybe 3 inches from the center to the closest edge, backed with sterling silver. Embedded into the onyx were at a dozen gem stones fragments of three kinds, opals, for Calla, sapphires for Dick, and rubies for Klarion. It created the illusion of multi colored stars in a night sky.

He seized the pendant that hung just under the swell of Calla's breast, twisting it around to be sure. On the back, engraved into the silver, were the words he had been praying to see ' _ For our Constellation, may our trio of stars burn bright, and orbit each other for all time. I love you both more than my own life, with much love, Klarion'. _

The woman snatched her necklace back, cradling the pendant with protective hands, "What the FUCK?! Don't t touch that!"

Klarion scrambled to pull his matching necklace from under his shirt, the one that matched hers and Dicks. It had been his gift on their 3 year anniversary. Made from the purest silver, blackest onyx, the most stunning, glittering, valuable, and purest jewels. he's spent nearly two years acquiring what was needed to make the matching necklace, and another 6 months having the most skilled jewelers, craftsmen, and metal workers in all of the multiverse craft them. The thin silver chain was unbreakable, thanks to his own magic, the necklaces could withstand anything, and didn't tangle or get caught on hair or clothes. It couldn't be torn off the wearer, they had to remove it themselves. It was also a magic safeguard. With a few backwards words, while touching the necklace he or any magic user who knew the incantation could restore any memories the wearer had lost, or erase false ones. It kept certain spells from affecting them,and when wearing them, they were nearly invulnerable to magic, and to a certain degree of physical attacks.

Calla had forgotten to put hers back on after her shower the morning she'd died.

Showing her the pendent, he said excitedly, "See I have one too! I recognized yours, I know who you are!"

Calla stepped back, said firmly, "I'm Calanthe Miller. I don't know who you are, but I don't know you."

Klarion asked, "Do you have any lost memories, confusion at things that you should remember but don't?"

Calla's brows knitted together, "How do you know that?"

"Because I know you! I was the one who had that necklace made! If you just let me touch it and say a few things, everything will make sense! I promise!"

Calla skipped back again when Klarion reached for her necklace, "NO! God no, you're sending off the biggest creeper vibes ever and you want me to let you cast some mojo magic on me?! Hell no! Back the fuck up, and go away!"

She turned, jogging away and around a corner.

Klarion barely stopped himself from crumbling to his knees and sobbing.

Instead, he vanished in a puff of fire, appearing before Dick.

Dick looked better. Klarion knew he looked worse.

“What are you doing here, Klarion? Dick asked.

Klarion longed to press tender kisses to Dick’s handsom face, to cradle him after so long without, but he knew his once boyfriend wouldn’t allow it. It blurred the lines to much. After Calla died, it had hurt too much to be apart, but it had hurt to much not to. After six months, their grief and pain and anger had won out, and the pair had broken up.

“Calla’s alive,” Klarion didn’t waste any time dumping the news on Dick, who’s head swung up, fixing Klarion with a shocked gaze.

“If this is a trick…”   
“It’s not! I saw her on the street. She didn’t recognise me, so I thought I might be wrong. But she had the necklace. The one we buried her in.”   
Dick stumbled, as if struck, before asking gruffly, “What is she calling herself, if she doesn’t remember?”   
“Calanthe Miller. We need to find her, so I can restore her memories.”   
Dick nodded, hand going to his phone, “Alright then. Let’s bring our girl home.”

 


	21. DickxOCxKlarion(Back From The Dead Part 2)

Music pounded, thudding and seeming to shake the very earth. Klarion’s eyes already ached from the flashing lights, but he didn’t turn, walk out, leave, as he might have if he wasn’t sure Calla was here. With her alive again, it had been a simple matter to collect her favorite set of earrings and find her with a spell.  
It didn’t take long for Klarion’ eyes to latch onto her. She was in a small alcove, mostly hidden, but his energy sought her out, even after almost a year. Jealousy roiled in the pit of his stomach as he realized she was at upon the lap of a rather rich young business man. Someone Bruce had been trying to get dirt on for years.  
She had a coy smile on her painted lips, eyes half-lidded and seductive as she traced her fingertips long his face. She leaned forward, just enough to put her lips to the shell of his ear to whisper something even Klarion couldn’t hear over the music.  
The man's eyes were wide and locked on Calla’s generous cleavage, and he shivered at whatever she said. Klarion knew she loved to make downright sinful promise’s, and almost always followed through ten fold.  
The man’s hand clenched on her waist, and they moved to stand.  
Klarion stood over them, containing his jealousy, as he said to Calla, who was blinking in disbelief and slight horror, “May I speak to you for a moment, darling?”  
Calla raised her brows, “Um, go fuck yourself, how about that?”  
Klarion shook his head, “No, I really need to speak to you.”  
Calla stood, straightened her dress, and stalked off.  
Klarion trotted easily beside her to keep up, and Calla groaned, “That was not an invitation to follow me!”  
Dick murmured as he slipped up beside her, “Sorry, love, but we do really need to talk to you. It’s an emergency.”  
Calla sighed, “Fine.”  
She stalked to a side entrance, slipping out to stand in the chilly night, Dick or Klarion might have offered their coats, but Calla was taller and wider than both boys enough that, they knew it wouldn’t fit from experience.  
“What do you want, huh?! What’s so important that you have to stalk me, corner me in a club, stop me from getting laid, making a kill, and getting paid all at once?!”  
Dick frowned, “Making a kill?”  
Calla bared her teeth in what have been a poor attempt at a smile, “I’m an assassin, honey. I was gonna get laid, cut off his head, rob him blind, and have a sweet, sweet payday.”  
Dick gaped, and Calla gave him a mocking innocent look and an exaggerated pout as she widened her eyes, “What? Do you not approve? Can’t take the heat, leave me the fuck alone!”  
Dick shook himself, and said to Klarion, “I got her arms, you do the spell.”  
Without another word, he slipped up behind Calla, looping his arms around hers, pinning them behind her and slid his feet to beside and above hers, holding her firmly in place in a split second and Klarion reached forward and plucked the necklace from between her breasts, clasping the pendent in his palm as he chanted.  
Calla shrieked, bucking and writhing as she tried to get free, “Let me go! Let me go!”  
“Nruter reh seiromem siht ecalkcen sah derots, dna nruter reh dnim ot erofeb ti saw deduolc! Nruter reh seiromem siht ecalkcen sah derots, dna nruter reh dnim ot erofeb ti saw deduolc! Nruter reh seiromem siht ecalkcen sah derots, dna nruter reh dnim ot erofeb ti saw deduolc! Nruter reh seiromem siht ecalkcen sah derots, dna nruter reh dnim ot erofeb ti saw deduolc!”  
Klarion released the necklace and put his glowing forefingers and middle fingers to her temples, returning her memories and she went still, then limp, head hanging against her chest even as Klarion’s fingers kept restoring her to who she was.  
After several long moments, he withdrew his hand, “Okay. Let's take her home. That should have worked.”  
Dick nodded, sweeping Calla’s arm over his shoulder as his hand stayed at her waist. As they started out of the alley, Klarion realized it made her look like she was awake and simply very drunk. Dick looked the part of a patient boyfriend taking his girlfriend home after a night of overindulgence.  
He also realized that he ruined that facade, seeing as his presence was predatory and leaned Dick that vibe as well.  
Klarion sighed, leaning forward to kiss Calla’s forehead, inhaling the missed scent of cherry blossoms, mint, and vanilla. Her shampoo, her lotion, and her perfume. Klarion kissed Dick’s cheek, and vanished in a flash of flames to prepare their appartment.

Calla came to slowly. She was confused, and warm. Could feel Klarion’s heat pouring into her, melting the ice that settled in her core and bones without something to keep her warm enough. It wasn’t enough to hurt anyone she touched, but even when she looked normal, her temperature stayed at 28-35 degrees fahrenheit externally, even colder internally.  
To feel Klarion’s near burning temperature of well of a hundred degrees was like sipping hot-cocoa after hours outside in below freezing temperatures with the minimum warm clothing. The warmth was heavenly and blessed. Dick had trouble touching either of them for too long if the other wasn’t within the same room to leach from, and could usually only last for 4 or 5 minutes before it became to uncomfortable to maintain.  
Calla became aware of another heat source slowly, and her lips curled lazily when she realized with closed lids that Klarion was stroking her cheek, and Dick’s smooth lips were brushing against her face again, and again.  
To her temple, her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, her nose, her closed eyelids.  
Calla shivered with delight, eyes fluttering open as she smiled crookedly at her boys, who were both staring down at her like two men seeing the moon, stars, and all the universe for the first time. Breathing a deep breath, she stretched a little, slipping her hands to the backs of their heads to play with their hair.  
“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Calla yawned, blinking sleepily up at them.  
They gazed at her as if she’d vanish any second, as if they didn’t share a bed with her each night, as if they’d never see her again, or had never seen anything they adored so much.  
It confused Calla a little. She knew they loved her, they’d broken her of the habit of second guessing that quickly, but they’d never gazed at her with such undisguised love, affection, and… relief, in their gaze.  
Klarion murmured, “We’re just glad you’re safe.”  
Calla’s brow furrowed, “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
Klarion and Dick exchanged a look, before Klarion said, “Come on, I’ll make the two of you breakfast and Dick can explain.”  
He sat up, offering Calla his hand. Dick mirrored the movement, silent as his eyes drank her in.  
Calla hesitated, before taking their hands.  
Dick had to bite his cheek to keep from yelling at the feel of her cool, soft hand in his again. He and Klarion would protect her this time. Second chance’s were a blessing. He didn’t plan to waste this one.


	22. DickxOCxKlarion(Diving through Demensions)(Marvel Universe cross over AU) Part 1

Dick gazed in horror at the ticking bomb sequence. Less than 15 seconds left.  
Calla shoved him behind her, bounding up to the nuclear warhead and dropping to her knees. Hands on either side of the bomb, she completely unleashed the cold at her core to freeze it. Her head swung, and she shrieked to Klarion as the air dropped from a warm summer's day to below zero in seconds and continued to drop, “GET HIM OUT OF HERE! GET EVERYONE OUT!”  
Klarion nodded, wrapping an arm around Dick and teleporting them away, reappearing a few times to bring civilians to safty.  
She bent her head, pumped cold from her hands. Oh dear god this felt amazing, she felt like she’d released an arctic hurricane from within her.  
The temperature continued to drop, lower and lower. Absolutely zero. She felt a shiver when it continued to drop, Felt a rush at using her abilities as she hadn’t known was possible. The world seemed to warp, she felt the earth tremble under her, pause, then start to move again, the wrong way.  
Her earths natural vibration was a familiar thrum in her cold core. This, was an entirely different thrumming. Another world. She halted her abilities, cold recoiling then dispersing as she dropped to the ground, eyes fluttering as consciousness dimmed.  
The thrumming was still wrong. All wrong. The exact opposite of her earth. Instead of the familiar long thrum, short beat, then long again, it was short, long, short. She groaned, entire body jello-y and soft and limp and refusing to obey her command to get up, look around, be sure of safty. It was also startlingly warm.  
She heard voices, felt a hand that was around the same warmth as Dick’s, if a little warmer cup her cheek. They didn’t suck in a breath at her cold temperature, no one said anything about her white hair and skin. Surely it was still white, she hadn’t made the effort to change back. The something occurred to her. Her body felt… Warm. There was no flaring icy flame in her core, only a slighty chill.  
She willed her eyes to open as she groaned, fighting to stay awake and figure out what was happening. But that only sent her spiraling closer to unconsciousness.  
Her eyes fluttered open though, and a small group was standing above her. A few looked worried, a few wore poker faces, two looked curious as well as worried.  
She wheezed as she felt herself drifting towards unconsciousness, “Where’re Klarion and Richard….?”  
She didn’t hear an answer before she went under.

When Calla woke again she was in a hospital bed but not a hospital. Her body was sore as all hell, more so than that time she’d gone toe to toe with supes on red kryptonite and lost horribly.  
After a moment, she groaned, realizing that her warmth, the accidental universe jumping, all of it, hadn’t been a dream.  
Opening her eyes, she tried to sat up, but had to collapse back onto the bed as she groaned in pain.  
A low, female voice drew her attention to a red-haired woman in a tight black suit. Dear god was she pretty. Calla swallowed, trying not to show her confusion, or fear, Or to oggle.  
“Who are you?”  
Calla blinked, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling as she answered hoarsely, “Calla Dixon. My name is Calla Dixon. Where am I? Who are you?”  
The woman didn’t say anything, only asked, “What do you know?”  
Calla tried to sit up more slowly, and succeeded, propping herself up even as her muscles screamed.  
“I’m from another universe. I have powers, ice powers. I was freezing a bomb, and I must have put to much oomph in it, because suddenly the very vibrations of my universe stopped around me, then started up the wrong way, I tried to stop, but it was too late. I landed in this universe too weak to even raise my head, and woke up here. Now where am I?”  
The woman said, “You’re in a government facility. My team found you while we were heading back to our base of sorts after a battle. We were walking down the street, when suddenly the temperature dropped, a… hole between universes I suppose, opened maybe 50 yards in front of us. You fell out, and collapsed.”  
Calla nodded, head a bit clearer, “Okay then. My family and boyfriends will be trying to get to me. I just need to try and find a way to synchronize our efforts. If Klarion reached though at the moments I freeze a spot, it should be simple enough to get me home.”  
She looked up, and noticed that the woman was slowly shaking her head.  
“We can’t let you do that. You’re an intruder from another universe, with powers strong enough to travel through them at will. I don’t make the shots, but I doubt my employers will be letting you go.”  
Calla’s body surged with panic, and rage. That chill in her stomach grew. Not enough to use her powers to fight or to get home, but it was a start. The chill filled her enough to supress how sore she was. She felt stronger. She stood.  
Calla was tall, standing at 6 foot 3 inches, and was wider than average, with muscles. None of this detracted from her beauty. But it did make it quite clear she was strong, and not to be underestimated.  
Calla said as she struggled not to sway, “And who’s going to keep me from reclaiming me freedom, you tiny little doll, you? I don’t think so. I could turn you into an ice sculpture before you even felt the cold. Don’t test me.”  
A bluff, but Calla willed her eyes to glow, her skin to pale, and streaks of her hair to turn white. The effort nearly made her topple over, but she knew she didn’t look it.  
Instead, she demanded, “Where are my clothes?”  
The woman gestured towards a bag on a hook. Calla stalked towards it, yanking her clothes out. First came her fishnets, then her leotard which laced up in the front.She hid a smirk when her short shorts came on. After her death, Klarion, ever the doting boyfriend had spelled her uniform to make her invulnerable when she wore it.  
She shoved her boots on, lacing them tightly, then snagged her jacket and shrugged it on. Patting the pockets, she found her phone, likely useless now, her emergency bowstaff, collapsed, and a small baggy of rations and money in her inside pocket.  
Calla started towards the door. The red haired woman leapt in front of her. The ice in her core flared colder, and Calla felt the first tingle of usable powers.  
Leaning over her, Calla snarled as she made an icicle as sharp as a knife and put it to the womans temple, “Try to follow or stop me, and I will drill this icicle into your skull.”  
Without another word, Calla ran. She ran until she ran into a man with a long red cape and blonde hair.  
His eyes widened, and he asked as he grabbed her arm, “You are meant to be resting, are you not?”  
Her growl was bone chilling as she shoved him against the wall and hissed with wild eyes, “Don’t fucking touch me. If you or anyone in this place tries to prevent me from leaving, I will make you all into pretty little statues to admire in my palace of ice.”  
She shoved off of him, and ran off.  
Afte over an hour of searching for an exit, she ran into a room with a man in a glass cage. His brows went up as he took her in.  
She was tall, white hair, white skin, eyes so blue they were almost white. Her hands misted, and the room was suddenly freezing.  
She barely spared him a look as she typed on the screen, and the floor opened up. She gave him a feral grin, and planted a hand on the floor, and when she drew it up, links of icy chain came from her hand.  
The red haired woman, the blond man with the cape, a man in red and gold armor suit, and a man with an eye patched walked in as she leapt through the open floor. She hung for several moments, before reaching out, starting another chain on the underside of the ship, and several dozen yards of chain, and dropping.  
Calla whooped as she swung, still miles above the earth, and made more chain. Even with Klarion’s impressive spells and her powers, if she fell from this height she was dead. She kept dropping until she was only feet above the trees. When she saw a clearing, she made more chain, and lowered herself, dropping.   
She glanced around, before darting into the forests, a triumphant smirk on her lips. She was too good to be caught, she preened. No one could capture her. She was too good for that. She was the fiance to Nightwing, Protege and Son of the Batman, and Klarion the Witch Boy, one of the most powerful magic users to ever live. They’d never settle, which meant she was good enough. And no one good enough for them would ever be kept from them for long.  
She frowned, slowing. The cold in her core was back to almost nothing. She’d used up most of the little she’d been able to bring forth escaping. She needed to get back to normal, find somewhere to lay low, and replenish her powers.  
Calla gave a firm nod, and trotted through the forest, reaching out with what little powers she had, seeking the heat source of a city.


	23. Life's story(DickxOCxKlarion)

Calla is 5 years old the first time her father hits her. His sun bear daemon, Lilith bats her tiny daemon, Riplitan in the form of a puppy, around roughly to keep him from protecting her. Her mother and her lion daemon Rupert are off on a bender somewhere, too high and drunk to even think of coming home to their 5 and 6 year old daughters and their 3 year old son. And it pisses off Aaron, so he hits them.

Katie protects them as much as she can, but she has to protect Alex and his daemon more, because one hit could kill them. So Calla takes it, because she’d young and naive, but she already loves her brother and would gladly give her life to see him safe.

Calla is 7 the first time she purposely pisses off Aaron to get hit. Their new sister Terry is only a few months old and won’t stop crying and Calla isn’t entirely sure if he would hurt her. So Calla acts up and gets thrown around until one of her legs breaks with a horrifyingly loud snap. Aaron’s eyes go wide and he leaves the house as a five year old Alex and an eight year old Katie try to figure out how to fix her leg without going to the neighbors, because at this point they already know if they go to the neighbors that they’ll get in trouble and never see each other again.

Calla is 10 when she gets her soulmarks. And she sobs because abuse is all she’s ever known and she’s seen her mother be raped and thrown around and hurt by her father and she doesn’t realize that there can be anything else. She has 2 soulmarks and she and Riplitan pray to a god they don’t believe in that they don't meet either of them, but that if they do that neither of them are men.

Calla and Riplitan are 12 when Katie and Princeton confide in them that she has a soulmark the size of Texas stretching from a few inches bellow her pantyline to between her breasts. It’s big and dark, and bizarre. Katie thinks it looks like a series  of burn and stab and bullet hole scars. Calla thinks it looks like a weird henna tattoo, but Calla’s a weird kid, and she looks at things in weird ways. Calla confides in Katie about her soulmarks in return, a strange bird symbol in dark blue across her chest that’s tail comes to the bottom of her ribs and wings come to a stop at her elbows, and a set of scar-like slashes across her leg spelling out a title she wouldn’t recognise for years, ‘Klarion The Witch Boy Lord Of Chaos Creator Of Destruction’.

When Calla is 14 and locked in a dark, stifling closet for the 5th day, dizzy and weak and trembling from hunger and thirst, aching and sore, thought the bleeding has stopped, she resisted the types of abuse Aaron doesn't do, and every good things he's ever done for her or her siblings. She tells herself she doesn't have it so bad, she tells herself that Aaron has never sexually abused them, and never burned them with his cigarettes, and that he provides food, and water and electricity, and a rood over their heads.  It's not so bad. Other people have it so much worse. He only hits her when she deserves it, after al, Terry and Anna don't ever get hit, becausethey're well behaved. She deserves this. She broke 4 plates in one go, she deserves it.

When Calla is 16 and Katie is 17, they take 14 year old Alex, 10 year old Terry, and their youngest sister, Anna, who's only 6 and already has scars, and run. They know if they get caught by the cops they'll probably end up in prison, and that if they get caught by their dad they'll end up dead, but their mom overdosed earlier that year, so it's up to them to take care of their siblings now, and they can't do that with Aaron around.

They're on the streets for 2 months while Calla and Katie work and beg and scrape together enough money to rent a room at a seedy hotel that can't legally let them stay there but doesn't care. While they're on the street a man tries to kidnap Calla and she and Riplitan snap. Her normally small daemon swells into an enormous white tiger and kills the man's daemon. She doesn't regret it at all, because she knows he'd have probably killed her or worse. So they dump his comatose body off a bridge at 3 in the morning and run to Katie. Riplitan settled that way, and they both know it won't fit forever, but they're so angry at everything, that it does for now.

When Calla is 17 she starts cutting. She never understood the idea of self harm until then but she feels so lost and alone. It's better than drugs she tells herself as she cuts deep and harsh lines into her stomach, and her thighs, and other hidden places.

When Katie catches her, she expects screaming and anger and house arrest from her sister who's almost her mother, but instead she cleans her wounds and calms her down and retrieves Alex who shows her matching lines on his thighs.

He promises her that he won't self harm if she doesn't, and together they try to heal. Alex's black cat daemon, Kiri, purrs loudly, but it's drowned out by Riplitans pur, that sounds a bit like a rockslide.

Calla is 20, and she's working a stable job, and has a few friends, and it's been years since she's cut herself on purpose. She, Katie, Alex, Terry and Anna live together in a house so small they can't stand it, but they're saving together for something better and Alex is going to college soon, and she's so, so proud of him. Riplitan scares off most guys, but that's okay, because she focusing of her family right now. She feels good, the best she's ever felt.

Calla is 21 and she's chained in a lab as Killer Frost and her snowy owl daemon glide around the room, torturing and experimenting on the two for over a year, ignoring the taboo and it's the first time the both of them want to die at the same time. She slowly convinces Calla that her family doesn't miss her, and it hurts worse than the torture because she has nothing now. She welcomes every opportunity to die, and even death abandons her when she needs it.

When Calla is 22 she escapes from Killer Frost, and she tries to get back to normal. She contacts Katie who begs her to come home, and she slowly begins to thaw and let the lies Killer Frost fed her fall away. She becomes Permafrost, who helps too many people to be a villain, and is too comfortable with hurting and killing people to be a hero.

So she kills anyone who tries to sexually assault anyone in her city and helps the victims as best she can.

She buys juice and makes children icy-oops on hot days and tries not to kill thieves if she can help it because she's been there, and as long as no one is hurt, she gets it. She's merciless to men and women who abuse their families, and sometimes large sums of money will go missing from rich assholes bank accounts, around the time Permafrost donates money to some charity or another. No one can prove it's her and they don't know how she does it, but they know it is.

When Calla is 25, she  meets Nightwing, and when she and Riplitan see his symbol they know it's him. She breaks down sobbing and runs and runs and runs. She can't hide forever though, and she knows this. She makes sure their initial communion happens on her terms though, and they decide to give each other a chance. His daemon is a huge martial eagle named Robyn.

When Calla is 26 she and Nightwing unmask to each other and less than a week later  they have initial communion with Klarion.

This one goes better because she's known who he was since she was 18 and she has Dick and Katie and Jason(Dicks brother, Maddison's best friend, and Katie's soulmate) with her.She only panics when she's alone except for Dick and he calms her down and jokes that at least this time she didn't try to stab anyone.

Soon they're thick as thieves and it becomes clear that Dick is the voice of reason in their trio most of the time.

Calla and Riplitan move in with Klarion, Teekel, Dick, and Robyn, and in a spell gone wrong she and Riplitan re-settle as an arctic fox, and this time it feels right.

When Calla is 29 and Klarion and Dick have won her heart, body, and soul and she's earned theirs, she proposes to them. They hold the ceremony that spring, and don't bother to get legally married because Klarion doesn't really believe in the idea of it, Calla's an anti-establishment punk rocker chick, and Dick is happy as long as he has them.

Everything is going well, and Klarion and Dick want children, but respect Calla's reluctance. They know what she's been through. They know she's terrified she'll be a bad mom. Then Katie and Jason have a baby, and looking at her squishy niece in her arms, something in her melts, and she decides after some thought that she wants a baby.

Calla is 31 and laying in a hospital bed as she smiles tiredly at the sight of her husband's holding their newborn daughter, Persephone. She names Damian as the child's godfather, and Katie as his Godmother, and falls asleep.

When Calla is 35, she puts down the mangle of Permafrost so she can more fully commit herself to get daughter and her career. Klarion gives up his life of supervillainy so he can be a stay at home dad and dote on Persephone. Dick doesn't give up Nightwing, but he slows down. Their family is happy. In spite of everything, they managed to find happiness.


	24. DickxOCxKlarion(Chaos Theif) Part 1

Klarion sighed happily. He was buried with Calla and Dick under half a dozen blanket, in the middle of some forest somewhere. Calla had been wanting to go camping for a few months, and he couldn't deny that it was a good idea. Not when the three of them had spent several hours testing out the brand new air matress and were currently squished together so tightly he could feel Calla's heartbeat against his back and Dick's heartbeat against his cheek.

He hadn't felt so relaxed in a while. He smiled a sleepy smile as Calla's cool arms tightened around him. Dick was currently running one of his hands through Klarion's hair, twirling one of Calla's curls around his other forefinger.

He smiled, blue eyes glittering, and asked in a raspy murmur, "S'more's for breakfast?"

Calla and Klarion shot upright, and Dick laughed as the two began throwing on clothing. Calla stumbled from the tent first, and in the low light of dawn, kicked the box they'd filled with kindling the night before next to the fire pit. Klarion emerged from the tent to find Calla arranging logs inside the rock circle, and so turned to dig through their coolers.

By the time Dick slipped from the tent, Calla was all but in the large fire, moaning at the warmth, as Klarion arranged a dozen or so s'more's on a rack over the coals.

Dick walked over, adding a pot of water from the big jug for instant coffee, and some sausages to the rack.

Dick pecked a kiss to Klarion's cheek and plopped down in his camping chair. Calla dragged her chair close to his but closer to the fire, and sat down. Her warm brown eyes were lit with glee as she watched the flames dance, in a way that made Dick very glad she can control ice and not fire.

Klarion sat between, them, briefly reaching put into his and Teekel's bond to ensure he was still in the tent. Calla took in the dim light of the rising sun, tall trees, and their large fire, before grinning.

"We should tell scary stories! But only true ones!"

Dick raised a brow, "And how many scary stories do you think we have, between us?"

Calla analyzed Klarion and Dick, "Well, Klare-bear is immortal, and has friends who are legit demons, so clearly he has the most, and I've seen some things, but with the ;life you've lived, you've got to have at least one, pretty boy."

Dick chuckled, but nodded, "Alright. Who's going first?"

Klarion grinned, gesturing to  Calla, "You came up with the idea, you go first."

Calla nodded, seeming to think for a moment, before she settled further into her chair and began.

"It happened when I had just turned 16. My mom had died of an OD only a month previously. I was staying with my grandparents, they had a cabin in the mountains, surrounded by trees for miles in every direction. Me and grandma had spent the evening looking at pictures of mom, and listening to videos of her. We'd kept hearing something bumping into the house and tapping and scratching at the windows, but when we checked, nothing was there. I was mildly freaking out, but my grandma said it was just animals, so I ignored it. Later that night I was sitting out back, burning twigs, reading a little, hanging out with my grandparents dog, Stella, when Stella started going nuts."

"I chalked it up to a raccoon or squirrel, and told Stella to hush. We sit out there for a little while longer, before I hear something running up and down the tree-line, in a way that is definitely not an animal. So I get up and grab a flashlight from my grandpa's work bench, and start shining it into the woods, expecting to see a couple of punk ass kids camping, since my grandparents didn't have any signs saying it was private property. And what I saw..."

Calla trailed off, her gaze haunted in a way neither Klarion or Dick had ever seen before.

After a moment, she continued, "I saw something crouched in a low hanging branch, naked, pale, fleshy. All very, very wrong in a way that still makes me sick, just to think about it. But worst of all, it was wearing my moms face, like it was super-imposed over where the things face should have been. I was frozen in fear, and it felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. I was snapped out of it when Stella started growling. This thing let out the most chilling, unearthly scream I've ever heard to this day, and I ran to the back door, ran inside with Stella, and ran around locking all of the doors and windows. This thing kept following me around the house from outside, tapping on the windows as I locked them, so I ended up taking Stella and the biggest knife I could find into the bathroom, the only room without windows, and trying to get some sleep in the tub, but all fucking night, this thing was circling the house, screaming and tapping on the doors and windows. The worst part is, my grandparents didn't hear a thing all night, but the next morning they asked if I heard anything outside that night because there were deep scratches on all of the doors and windows."

Klarion and Dick shared a glance.

Klarion smiled wide at Calla, "9 out of 10. I've met a few fleshgates, nasty, but not to bright. I'm very glad you got inside when you did."

Calla shook her head, gazing narrowing in on Dick, waiting for his assessment as she seemed to come back to reality. She glanced around, for a split second when she thought she felt the heat signature of a human appear on her raidar, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

Dick spoke, and she returned her attention to him, "8 out of 10.

Calla mock cheered, "Yay! Above average!"

Klarion and Dick chuckled, and Calla reached her foot over, poking her toes into Dick's firm stomach, "You're turn. Entertain me, blue eyes."

 

Dick chuckled, raising a brow as he looked into the fire, "It's not a true one. I don't really want to tell any of my true ones."

Calla only nodded, and Klarion put his hand on Dick's knee, squeezing.

Dick smiled at them, then turned his gaze to the fire, "There was a man, riding home from work one rainy night. It was dark, and he was eager to get to the warmth of his bed, when he spied someone standing on the side of the road in the light of his headlights. He slowed, took another look, and sure enough, a little girl was standing there, couldn't be more than 12 years old, soaked to the bone, and her white dress drenched in blood. So he pulled over, and rolled down the window to ask her if she was alright. She nodded, and asked if he could give her a ride into the next town over. It was pretty far past his house, but he didn't like the idea of her walking all that way on her own. As he drove, he asked her if she was okay, what she was doing all the way out here. She just ignored him.

"They finally got to the town, and he's a little worried that this girl might have been through something, so he asks if she would be alright with him bringing her to the police station, or if not, where her parents lived, so he could drop her off. This seemed to set her off. She started yelling that if he went to the police that his would be the 7th throat she slit that night. He went quiet, and pulled over on the side of the road, and told her to get out. She got out without a word, and he drove off. He thought that that would be the end of it. But the next day, he sees on the news that a family of six was killed the night before in their homes under mysterious circumstances less than half a mile from where he first saw the girl. Over the next week, she started showing up everywhere he was, just watching him from a distance, and whenever he tried to point her out to someone else or approached her, they couldn't see her or she vanished.

  
"Then, one night, he comes home to the girl on his porch. He immediately starts driving away, but she appears in the passenger side seat of his car. The next day, he's found in a ditch, throat slit, with 5 other bodies of his aunts, uncles, brother, mother and father in the car with him. All have their throats slit."

Klarion clapped, "Good job!

Klarion suddenly bolted upright, the shiver up his spine and the tightening in his gut told him they weren't . Teekel streaked from the tent into Calla's arms. His fur was on end, and he grated a low, growling hiss at the forest

Klarion warned his lovers as he scanned the tree-line, "We're not alone."

Calla immediately stood, and she doesn't even change, no really, it's as if one moment she's warm, soft, earthly browns, then she's just the opposite, all white-blue hues as she stepped closer to her boys.

Dick produced two eskrima sticks from seemingly nowhere(Calla thought they might have been hidden in his camping chair somehow, but she couldn't be sure), and stood, tensed to fight.

Calla sounded calm when she demanded of the silent woods, "Who's there?"

A woman with an impossible beauty, hair the shade of gold in the sunlight, eyes as blue as any sea, and an otherworldly grace stepped from the tree's.

"My name is Freyja. I am here to claim Klarion, Lord of Chaos as my husband."


	25. DickxOCxKlarion(Chaos Theif) Part 2

Calla raised her brows, unamused as the temperature dropped, her hands frosting as icicles grew, “Bitch please, he, and Dick, are mine.”  
There was hard, possessive edge to her voice that make Klarion want to pur. He had never been loved like this before Calla and Dick, loved to hear the proof of their complete and utter commitment, love, and possessiveness. Even when he was spiraling with confusion(husband?! He had never met this woman!), a part of him shivered with glee to hear it.  
Dick stepped next to Calla, weapons ready, putting himself between the strange woman and his boyfriend, “He is ours. I don't know who the hell you are, but you are very, very mistaken if you think you can so much as touch him.”  
The woman seemed to not care for them, simply stepping forward, eyes on Klarion as he gathered his magic.  
The moment she stepped past their tent, Calla sent two jagged icicles flying through the air. One caught the womans left calf, the other grazed the woman’s hip. That seemed to make her realize that Dick and Calla were opposing her.  
Calla snarled out, “Those were warning shots. Take one step closer and I will drill every inch of your body so full of icicles that you’ll be nothing but shreds of meat.”  
Klarion’s hands lit into flames, and he knew his face was morphing into a thing of nightmares, “I won’t be going anywhere with you. Leave.”  
Freyja laughed, “I wasn’t asking, Klarion. You’re the only male of suitable power I wouldn’t kill on our wedding night. You will be coming with me, you will father 6 daughters for me, and then I will kill you.”  
Dick looked enraged, and he stepped closer to Klarion as Calla’s hands shook with rage. Ice spikes the size of tree’s shot up like an explosion of cold from her feet, and with a wave of her hand, they shot out to spear through Freyja’s stomach, chest, throat, head, legs, arms, every part of her.  
Freyja melted the ice with ease, and strode forward, “Well, well. You might be powerful enough to challenge me.”  
She seemed amused by it all.  
“Very well. You and your lovers may fight me and my sisters. Should you win, you can go free.”  
Freyja released a burst of magic, and Calla and Dick fell unconscious. A collar appeared around Klarion’s neck, burning and glowing with hot magic to restrain his own.  
Before Teekel could streak for the forest, flee, find help, Freyja, scooped the familiar up. Klarion writhed at the feeling of someone handling Teekel so callously,of the feel of unfamiliar fingers in his Teekel’s fur.  
When Teekel fell unconscious too, Klarion screamed, going limp only seconds after.

Calla jolted upright, heart in her throat. She was laying on what felt to be a packed earthen floor, in total darkness. She reached out with her powers, trying to feel for Dick or Klarion. To her utter relief, they were only feet away.  
Calla called quietly as she felt her way along the floor towards them, “Dick, Klarion.”  
A mew from Teekel reached her ears, and she felt another wave of relief.  
Dick answered, “Calla? Are you okay?”  
Calla finally found a foot, Dick’s by the temperature, “Yeah, I think so, are you okay? Is Klarion?”  
Dick’s fingers found hers, and he guided her hand to a head of hair. Klarion’s head.  
“I’m trying to feel for any wounds. He hasn’t woken up yet, and I don’t know how long it’s been or how we were knocked out, so I don’t know how worried I should be.”  
Calla started feeling her hands along Klarions head and neck, feeling for anything that wasn’t familar as she said, “Don’t worry. This will be fine. Klarion will wake up and we’ll fight our way out. We can beat anyone together.”  
Dick made a noise like he wanted to agree but was too worried to.  
Calla moved to sit closer, and Teekel went to her lap, carefully, slowly, Calla combed her fingers through his fur, feeling for any damage on the cat. Neither Teekel or Klarion seemed to have any wounds, thankfully.  
So Dick and Calla sat in the dark trying to wake Klarion, praying that this was a mess that they could find a way out of.  
Calla desperately wished she could light a candle as she prayed to her patron goddesses and god.  
Athena, please receive my prayer. Allow Richard and Klarion to escape this unscathed, protect them from this, I beg you.  
Artemis, give me the strength to protect myself and those I love. Give me the strength to hunt and slay those who dared to threaten who I love and deny me my freedom.  
Hermes, please hear me, please give me the speed to land each blow, let me steal the lives of those who sought to steal mine.   
She only left out Freyja, the Norse goddess of Sex and War. It felt wrong to pray to someone with the same name as their captor.

Klarion finally woke maybe 5 minutes into them sitting in the darkness, silently thinking. He skimmed light fingers through their hair, and then sat more upright. His mind whirled. Who was this who had taken them? How powerful were they?  
He tried to light the room with his magic, only to shreik in pain, hands coming to his neck. A collar had appeared on his neck, burning bright with heat as it seared into his flesh. He rose to his knees, then collapsed to the ground, writhing and thrashing in pain.  
“What’s wrong?” Dick asked, voice filled with panic and worry.  
“It hurts!” Klarion sobbed, the pain in his voice causing twin pangs to shoot through Dick and Calla.  
As the collar hurt him, his magic tried to lash out, only for the collar to burn him hotter, fueled by his own magic’s need to stop his pain.  
“What hurts?!” Calla asked, her voice rising in a panic.  
“The collar!” Klarion shrieked, hands going to the collar as he ripped at it, despite the searing on his hands, “IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!”  
Calla followed his hands up his neck, hissing with pain when she found the collar.  
She bit her lips, before assuring him in a shaky voice, “I’m gonna make it stop, Klarion. I’m gonna freeze it.”  
Klarion’s only response was another ear splitting scream.  
Calla released a wave of cold, pushing it into the heat of the metal. Calla’s heart thumped in her ears, her entire body thrumming with the worry it would have wards against this, or hurt Klarion worse.  
Nothing seemed to happen, but the metal cooling. She upped the intensity, pouring more and more ice and cold into the necklace, coating it with frost as Klarion groaned at the releif of pain, falling back against Dick’s chest.  
Dick smoothed his hair, rocking him slowly, “It’s okay, Klarion. We’ve got you. It’s alright. I promise you’re alright.”  
Dick put one hand into his pocket, bringing out a small bottle of something and a pack of matches. He lit one match then dropped it into the glass bottle. The liquid lit into flames, and they could see each other now.  
Calla repeated her own assurances, even as her hands shook with control. The heat of the necklace was rebounding, and she was struggling to control her own powers enough to suppress the heat without loosing her powers at a wider range that would hurt Dick and Klarion.  
She looked Klarion in the eye, and said, “I’m going to try to freeze off the necklace, Klarion. It might hurt, but we need your magic to be free if we’re going to try to fight our way out of here.”  
Klarion, having calmed, nodded, getting a steely look in his eyes as he clasped Dick’s hands.  
“Do it.”  
Calla nodded, wrapping both of her hands around the metal, and pouring as much cold as she could into it.  
Klarion didn’t react, only when Calla knew the cold reached 200 degrees below 0 did his jaw so much as twitch. Her insides twisted to see any sign of pain in him, but she kept on until the metal came apart in her fists.  
She tossed away the remnants of the collar, and fell back, panting.  
“Are you alright?” Calla asked, eyes going to where Klarion lay slumped against Dick, eyes closed, breathing deeply.  
Klarion nodded, eyes opening. He grew a fireball in one hand, grinning at the return of his magic. Calla sighed deeply. Thank god.  
She leaned forward, kissing him sweetly, before kissing Dick in much the same matter.  
“Alright, Calla said, looking around the cellar they seemed to be in, “Let’s bash our way out of here.”


	26. DickxOCxKlarion(Chaos Theif) Part 3

Klarion hasn’t been this angry in well over a couple hundred years. Some holier-than-thou fay bitch interrupted a camping trip that was sure to get him laid, a lot, restrained his magic, touched his familiar, and now has Dick pinned to the ground, teeth buried in his throat as two other beat the ever living shit out of Calla, and 4 more are beating Klarion and touching him in ways that make him feel violated. And he is angry.  
But he can’t do a goddamned thing because they got another collar on him, and he knows if he tries to use him magic, he’ll be worse than useless, he’ll be a liability. If he screams now, Dick and Calla are dead, no two ways about it.  
So he lashes out and kicks and he growls out threats so violent he stuns himself. Teekel streaks around his attackers, ripping at their calves and ankles, and darting back to avoid letting them lay hands on him.  
Suddenly, he hears a scream, and he looks, and sees Calla made it to her feet, and there are ice spikes as big as trees and light posts shooting up around her. One of her attackers is dead, and the other one has a spike the size of a sapling through his throat. She bounds up to Dick, whose struggles have wanned to weakly gripping the fay’s shoulders.  
Without mercy, she drills a spike into the skull of the fay, ripping her away from Dick, and severing her head, hurling it away.  
Calla turns to him. She looks like shit, bruised, bleeding, swaying as she runs forward, but determined to kill those who are hurting him. She raises her hands, and two icicle’s shoot through the throats of two of his attackers. She’s swaying more now, and her hair filters through with brown before turning back.  
Dick is unconscious, Klarion gets a kick to the head, and can feel himself fading. There's a whistle of another icicle, a thump. Then another. Calla reaches him. He feels the Calla’s cool fingers on his pulse point, hears her begging for him to stay awake as if from some great distance. Then, nothing.

Calla groans when someone takes her by her hair(she’d kill for that alone, she loves her hair and she can count the people allowed to even make suggestions about her curls on one hand), dragging her into a kneeling position, and begins reshaping her face with their fists. Her eyes are already swollen shut, she can feel it when her cheekbone shatters. Somehow, she cracks open her eyes. Somehow, she see’s Dick being sucked dry. Somehow, she glimpses Klarion being pinned down and molested.  
And Calla’s ability’s surged, ripping out from her, like the detonation of a bomb with a violent scream. One spike of ice caught one of her attackers through the skull, the other through the throat.  
She ran, even as she fought against unconsciousness, killing and decapitating the fay feeding from Dick. Even as she burned to check on him, she started for Klarion, because fuck no, no one deserved that, and like hell were they going to live after that.  
She shot two through the throats, and felt the ice in her core falter. It was terrifying, because her powers had always seemed limitless, and this was a stark reminder they weren’t.  
Still, she kept on, even as Klarion’s body went limp, she killed the last two, and reached him.  
She fell to her knee’s, pleading, “Klarion, please wake up! Please! I can’t do this alone!”  
Calla chewed her bottom lip, before sliding her arms under Klarion, and picking him up. She was tall, broad, and strong, and Klarion was short and thin. While it wasn’t too difficult to carry him to where Dick lay, she still stumbled and struggled against passing out the whole way.  
Calla set him down when she reach Dick, and began assessing their wounds.  
Dick had some mild bruises, the worst of it was where his throat had been savaged by his attacker. Klarion was covered in bruises and cuts, and his temple was swollen from the kick that had knocked him out. She needed to get them medical attention.  
She glanced down, then began ripping strips of the hem of her sleep shirt off, from what was visible beneath her hoodie, and began bandaging DIck and Klarion as best as she could.  
She was so tired. Still, Calla adjusted Klarion in one arm, as you would hold a sleeping child, and Dick in a similar possition on her other hip. She groaned quietly under the weight, but started forward.  
She wished that Dick or Klarion were conscious. They might know where they were, or how to contact someone for help.  
As she clutched Dick and Klarion close, limping and stumbling forward with no clear goal, she pictured the batcave, with Dick’s family, the medical equipment. She ached to be there, to be able to give Dick and Klarion what they so clearly needed.  
The cold in her core fluttered, flaring. She felt liquid, like her body was spiraling out in all directions. She was blind and deaf, without taste, touch, or smell for a single horrifying instant. And they, she opened her eyes, and there she was, Dick, Klarion, and Calla, had appeared in the medical bay of the batcave in a flurry of snowflakes, much to the shock of Alfred, who looked to be organising the shelves.  
Calla heaved her boyfriends onto medical cotts, demanding of Alfred just before her body went boneless and she was consumed by darkness, “Help them.”


	27. DickxOCxKlarion(Proposal)

Calla scowled at the pot atop the stove. It was bubbling with something a reddish-grey color. Something that tasted and smelled like a combination of burnt rubber and rotting garbage. Definitely not the pasta sauce recipe of her mother’s that she’d been trying to replicate.  
In the other pot, there were clumps of burnt noodles that had somehow began to take on an eye-burning green color. Calla didn’t even know how she’d managed to somehow change the color of the noodles and make that abomination masquerading as a sauce out of ground beef, tomato paste, spices, mushrooms, and cheese. It shouldn’t have been physically possible for her to ruin this.  
Glancing at the clock, she cursed. Dick would be getting home any minute, and Klarion was already late being home. She didn’t have the time to fix this.  
Casting another glare at the monstrosity she’d made, Calla threw open a few windows, and hurried to order chinese on her phone. Once that was done,she made sure the stove was off, threw the spoons, forks, pan, and gratter she’d uses into the sink to soak, then she covered the dishes(she had to get Dick to figure out where she’d gone wrong, she was a grown ass woman she shouldn’t be able to fuck up her food with badly), and hurried to the bathroom to get dressed in the outfit she’d laid out earlier. She smiled when she pulled the rings she’d gotten for them out of her pocket, and stashed them in her jewelry box on the counter. At least one part of this evening hadn’t gone horribly wrong. She hadn’t lost the rings.  
Klarion stepped into the apartment just ahead of Dick to the smell of something that smelled rancid and burnt being thinned out by night air, the mild and sweet scent of vanilla(no doubt from the candles burning), and Calla ranting to herself in the kitchen.  
“I fucked up mother fucking spaghetti! How the hell?! Jesus fucking christ I am so lucky Dick and Klarion are decent cooks, or we’d have to live off take out or just starve.”  
“Babe?” Dick called into the apartment, closing the door behind him.  
Calla called from the kitchen, “Is Klare-bear with you, baby?”  
Klarion called as they put their jackets up, “Yeah. You need help in there?”  
Calla called quickly, “No! Just take a seat in the living room, I’ll be out with dinner in a second!”  
Klarion and Dick had barely sat down when the kitchen door slammed open, and Calla emerged, each hand holding onto icicles that had platforms and circles holding plates and drinks.  
Dick raised a brow, and one of the ice tentacles stretched to put the plates and drinks before each of them with a low grinding sound.  
Calla grinned, “Oh good! I wasn’t sure I could do that!”  
Klarion grinned as the ice vanished, and Calla settled down beside them  
“My attempt at cooking a romantic dinner failed so badly I want Dick to take a sample and test it to see what the fuck I did wrong. So we’re having takeout.”  
Dick barked a laugh, wrapping an arm around Calla and kissing her forehead. Klarion curled into his other side, and Dick did the same to him, before the three began eating.  
“How was your day, birdie?” Calla asked, big brown eyes warm as she gazed up at him.  
Dick twirled a strand of Klarion’s hair absently, saying as she swallowed a bite of chicken lo mein, “Good. Mostly just did paperwork. It was quiet today, for once.”  
“Quiet is good,” Klarion said around a mouthful of food.  
Calla giggled, “What about you, Klare-bear?”  
Klarion smirks, “I spent my day annoying Lex. I’m pretty sure he lost a promotion deal because of me.”  
Calla lets loose a cackle that would make the Joker’s blood run cold, and Dick briefly considers hiding all of the knives, but he knows Klarion and Calla would find them just to spite him.  
Dick sips at the sparkling cider Calla broke out. Grape. Her favorite. Okay, something really awesome in happening tonight. He can’t be sure what with Calla, but his bets are on her wanting to try a new sex toy, maybe giving kids another talk, or a marriage proposal. He knows she has rings. He saw them in her purse a week ago, just before he’d bought some. But really, it could be anything. Calla can be unpredictable. He knows her, but she still surprises him.  
So he settles in, and relaxes and talks with the man and woman he loves.  
Once the food is gone, Calla takes the trash to the kitchen. When she comes back, she sits against the arm of the couch, and produce’s two rings from her pocket. Both are made from gleaming black metal, one studded with red jewels, and the other with blue.  
Klarion’s face lights up, and Calla looks up from under her eyelashes.  
She looks excited, but nervous as she offers them to the two, “I don’t ever want to be without either of you. Klarion? Dick? Would you become my husbands? Would you marry me?  
Klarion doesn’t hesitate to snag his ring from his palm, shoving it up his finger, and Dick follows his movements. Klarion all but lunged across Dick’s lap to kiss Calla, fingers fisting in her hair, making pleased little noises.  
When he breaks away, Dick does the same, as Klarion says firmly, “Yes! Yes, I will!”  
Dick murmurs when he pulls away, thumbs stroking the length of her cheekbones, “Of course I will!”  
He twists to kiss Klarion.  
When they part, Klarion studies his ring, then Dicks. Thinner than most male rings, but he adored it anyway. He hates bulky jewelry, plus it will fit under Dick’s gloves better.  
Klarion’s palm was filled with a circle of fire, before the fire faded, and another black ring, studded with opals was in his palm.  
Calla was crying a little as she grinned, about to put the ring on her finger, when Dick scooped it up and slid it up Calla’s finger.  
They were engaged. Three matching necklace, three matching rings. Calla felt like a planet that had been drifting for years only to now have found her sun, or suns as it were. Being with Dick and Klarion felt right. She knew she and Klarion were of similar minds on marriage. It didn’t matter, wasn’t important, not really. But she wanted to call them her husband's, and it seemed they wanted to call her their wife. She’d never felt so happy.


	28. DickxOCxKlarion(Chaos theif) Part 4

Calla woke up to shouting. Dick and Bruce, arguing. That wasn’t too unusual. As much as Dick and Bruce loved each other, they fought. A lot. About Bruce’s emotional issues(To his credit, he was putting in effort, Calla wouldn’t even try to be cordial if he wasn’t), his treatment of Jason, Calla and Klarion’s kill counts, Bruce wanting Dick to join the league, their fighting styles, investigation tactics, just about anything that they talked about had the potential to turn into a screaming match and one or both giving the other the cold shoulder for up to a few months at a time.

Calla wasn’t a fan of Bruce. She loved him like an uncle, but deeply disapproved of much he did. She made no effort to hide that fact. She knew Dick was a good fit for being a hero, but she still thought he put too much pressure on his children. She didn’t like the fact that Dick never felt good enough, even though they all knew how proud of him Bruce was. She didn’t like that only now, years after his resurrection, were he and Jason getting to some semblance of getting along. She hated how he judged Klarion, and she knew he still tried to get Dick to find someone other than her and Klarion on occasion, even after all of this time.

As she opened her eyes, the world around her swimming and she began to make out words of the fight, she listened.

Bruce wasn’t happy that she’d killed. Calla wrinkled her nose in a scowl. She’d gotten Dick out alive, and kept those sick fay from getting more than a grope of Klarion. Now they wouldn’t go after anyone else. Problem solved.

Calla just wanted to go back to sleep. Her head was pounding, and she could barely see through her blurry eyes. Still, she looked over, trying to find Klarion. She needed to know he was okay. Dick had to be okay if he was already fighting with Bruce.

She had to prop herself up on jello-y, sore arms to see around the room better(Ow. One of her ribs had to be at least cracked, there was no way it would hurt that much otherwise). Her eyes landed on Klarion across the room. He was sitting in bed, Cassandra sitting beside his bed, no doubt posted there to keep him from jumping up and blasting Bruce into next year due to the things he was saying. He looked bad, but he was awake, Teekel curled in his lap, a murderous expression on his face as he glared at the door.

Calla sighed, “Klare-bear. Thank god you’re okay.”

Klarion’s face relaxed a shade, and his eyes swept up and down her, “You’re one to speak. You’ve been out for 2 days.”   
Calla cracked a smile, trying to ease the mood, “You know how I like my sleep..”

Klarion looked like he was trying not to smile, “That’s not funny, Calla. We were seriously worried.”

Calla sighed again, “I know. But I’m okay. I feel like myself, sore and weak maybe, but no brain damage, I don’t think.”

Silence fell between them as Bruce bellowed, “GOD DAMMIT RICHARD, IT DOESN’T MATTER IF THEY WEREN’T HUMAN! THEY WERE SENTIENT BEINGS, THEY SHOULDN’T HAVE HAD TO DIE! CALLA’S SMART ENOUGH TO FIND ANOTHER WAY, SHE JUST DOESN’T CARE! WHAT DOES THAT SAY ABOUT HER TO YOU?!”

Dick’s voice was just as filled with fury, “IT SAYS SHE WASN’T GOING TO STAND BY AND RISK HER FIANCEE’S DYING BECAUSE SHE COULDN’T THINK OF A WAY TO CONTAIN THE THREAT FAST ENOUGH! THEY WERE GOING TO KILL ME, RAPE AND KILL KLARION, AND CURSE CALLA AND MAKE HER A RABID GUARD DOG! WE DID WHAT WE HAD TO DO TO SURVIVE, NO MORE, NO LESS!”

Calla looked at her hands and chewed on the inside of her cheek when Bruce picked up on his morality chepil again.

Calla didn’t feel guilty about killing the fay. She wasn’t the kind of person to regret doing what was necessary to keep herself and her loved ones alive. But she did care about Bruce, and despite her sometimes difficult personality, if Calla cared about someone, she couldn’t stand them being upset with her. After having been abandoned by so many people(the most recent of which being Terry, her best friend and sister who had simply walked away from her family and girlfriend, Cass, without any warning or talking to them about it) she almost always became hysterical and had a panic attack.

Even as she felt her nails biting into her palms and tasted blood in her mouth from chewing the inside of her cheek in an attempt to stay calm, Calla’s chest tightened. She lay back on the bed, curling up, fighting back a full blown panic attack as she heard Klarion stand, and Cass followed suit, but didn’t seemed to stop him as Klarion marched from the room and started screaming.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP BRUCE! WE’RE ALIVE BECAUSE OF THE CHOICES CALLA WAS FORCED TO MAKE! NOW SHE’S CRYING BECAUSE YOU’RE UPSET WITH HER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHE FEELS LIKE WHEN YOU SCREAM HOW DISAPPOINTED YOU ARE IN HER AND ASK DICK WHY HE’S STILL WITH HER?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES WE’VE HAD TO TALK HER DOWN AFTER ONE OF THESE HYPOCRITICAL SHPIELS OF YOURS?!”

The cave was quiet as Klarion’s footsteps came back to the med bay. The hand that touched her was too cool to be Klarions though. Calla buried her face into the cot, and steady fingers comb through the hair at the back of her head. Klarion climbed into the bed beside her, wrapping thin arms around her. He would have rocked her back and forth, but they’re both sore as fuck, so he settled for running is fingers through her hair slowly.

Dick’s voice is calm, at least on the surface, when he asked, “Are you okay, Calla?”

She nodded, and it wasn’t a complete lie. Just being around Dick and Klarion is soothing, but having her hair played with makes her feel calm and sleepy. Much better.

Alfred’s voice comes from behind her, “The three of you should take it easy for another week or so. Especially Richard, he lost a lot of blood.”

Calla sat up, nodding, like a soldier taking an order, “I’ll take care of them.”   
Alfred made a face, and Klarion shook his head, “Uh-uh, You’ve got it just as bad. We’re gonna go take a shower, then sleep in Dick’s room, then go home once Alfred gives us the go ahead.”

Calla nodded, leaning her face into Dick’s hand as he ran his thumb across her cheekbone. She was too tired to argue.

Bruce watched as they ascend the stairs to the manor, but didn’t say anything.

It’s only once they’ve showered and dressed in clothes borrowed from many of the manor’s residents that Calla thinks to ask, “How’d we get here?”

Klarion grinned, and Dick answered, “Alfred says you appeared in a flurry of snowflakes. My best guess is that your panic jump started your powers and somehow sparked an aspect of your abilities that had remained dormant until now.”

Calla grinned, “I can teleport now?”

Klarion nodded eyes glittering. He clearly was itching to cause chaos but refrained due to the urge to stay with them being stronger.

Dick chuckled, “I guess you leveled up, baby.”

Calla grinned, and plopped back onto the bed. When Dick and Klarion laid down as well, she reached her arms around them, and the trio fell back to sleep.


	29. DickxOC(Hint of future DickxOCxKlarion)(The very beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 11 month gap is when Calla gets her powers. I know that the timeline and all that changes a lot, but it's still Killer frost kidnapping backstory, I just needed to switch it to make this timeline work better. When she's called away, its her as Silhouette(her first hero persona) going after the sirens to be sure she didn't miss anything important, just in case you didn't realize :) I might make another one shot book for Calla, Dick and Klarion dealing with trying to have kids and their more domestic moments like their wedding and stuff at some point, along with one following Calla as a kid just kind of surviving, so please let me know any thoughts any of you have in the comments :)

Dick fell back into the bed, panting. Beside him, his partner for the past few nights, Calla, grinned, breathing in deeply as she stretched. Dick’s eyes followed the arc of her body as she did, and he groaned internally at the sight of the long lines of tanned skin. She looked egyptian, or native american. He couldn’t quite tell.

She slumped back, eyes fluttering closed for a moment, and he allowed himself to get caught up in gazing at her. Full lips pink and parted in heavy breath, the lines of dark tattoo’s accenting her full body. His hand found her hip, digging into the soft flesh, she was soft and a little squishy. And fuck, her skin was all but burning. Probably too hot, but she had been all night and she’d seemed sharp and unconcerned.

She twisted, pressing her lips to his, and he melted against her as her demanding hands slid up his body, long fingers gripping his shoulders, grasping his nape. His hands cupped her waist, then her breasts, kneading them. Her hips rocked against him, and her mouth was bruising and heavy against his, fuck he was definitely getting her number.

A siren sounded, and she ripped away, gazing through the window.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me,” She sounded furious, grasping at her phone as she rolled away.

“What?” Dick just wanted to keep kissing her. Jason was patrolling tonight, Dick had bribed him with Alfred’s pie to be sure he didn’t have to worry about it.

She slipped from his hands, darting to her bag and yanking on her shorts on the way, “I’m so sorry, but I need to go. My sister needs me. I swear I’ll be back in an hour or so if you still want me, but I have to deal with this.”

Dick almost laughed, “Yeah, yeah. I have siblings, I get it. And definitely come back when you’re done.”

Calla leaned over, grinning as she kisses him quickly, a harsh brush of lips before she was standing again in her leather jacket and grey jeans, and bounded off, hair rippling down her back in onyx waves.

He hears her muttering as the door slams shut, “I swear to god Katie if this isn’t life or death, I will murder you.”   
He grins, melting back onto his bed. 

He glances out the window. Sirens. He could check his phone to see if anyone needed him. If not, he could relax for an hour until she gets back. His family is capable.

53 minutes later, there’s a knock at his door. He opens it, and there’s Calla, hair in it’s usual mess, face flushed, eyes glittering. He lets her in.

When they lay panting beside each other two hours later, Dick see’s something he missed when he’d had his head between her thighs. A long, stitched up cut along the outside back of her thigh. That had definitely not been there before she left. And bruises forming along her body he hadn’t left there.

He sits up, eyes worried as he graze’s the wounds with his finger-tips.

She bolts upright, eyes a little wild.

“Don’t ask.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to have to lie to you.”

Dick raises an eyebrow, and she bites her lip, before leaning in, kissing him. Dick knows it’s a distraction, but fuck she’s a good kisser. As he slides a knee between her thighs he resolves to ask her in the morning.

She’s gone the next morning, with only the hickeys up and down his body and someone having eaten most of his cereal as proof she’d ever been there.

 

The next time he see’s her, it’s 11 months later, and she’s at a karaoke bar with two other women. One blonde with a generous bust who was trying to get her onto the stage, and the second a skinny hispanic woman with her hair in a bun who was pounding shots like the end of the world.

Calla pursed her lips, “Katie, I am not getting up there. I can’t sing in front this many people.”

The other brunette gasped out as she slammed a shot glass to the bar, “Cal, that’s why there’s alcohol.”

Katie giggled, and bumped hips with the other girl, “Stephie, we both know Calla’s not gonna drink.”

Calla made a face, “Don’t say it like that, come on, Estephanie, stand up for me.”

Estephanie laughed, “I want to see you drunk Calla, that is going to be hysterical.”   
Calla made a face, sipping at what looked to be sprite, “I’m not gonna.”

Katie giggled, kissing Calla’s cheek, “And that’s why we love you. Automatic DD.”

Calla rolled her eyes but doesn’t seem to care.

“Anyway,” Katie continues, “You totally need to get up there.”

Her eyes widened and she all but yanked Calla’s arm from it’s socket as she tugged on it, “YOU COULD SING THE YOU SONG!”

Calla’s eyes were glittering with laughter as she asked, “And what song is that?”

Katie began singing exaggeratedly, “I’m a wanted man, I got blood on my hands. Do you understaaand, I’m a wanted man!”

Calla laughed, “If I go up there and sing that song, you have to cover my bill for the night.”

Katie sized Calla up, then glanced at the plate of mozzarella sticks she was halfway through and her sprite.

“Deal.”

Calla nodded, turning to go put her name down.

Dick settled into a booth out of sight of Calla’s. This was gonna be interesting.

 

Calla hated her sister. She really did. She shouldn’t be on a stage, they both knew that! Calla could sing, but she absolutely hated having more that 4 peoples eyes on her at one time. It made her nervous. Jumpy.

Still, free food. So Calla leaned into the confidence Permafrost gave her, felt the chill of her powers. Just enough to get her up there, not enough to change. She marched onto the stage when her turn came.

She felt the thrum of music, and when the time came, she opened her mouth, and sang.

Her voice all but caught in her throat when she spotted Dick in a booth, grinning at her.

But then she rallied.

Calla felt her eyes glow as she gazed at Dick, but refrained from changing.

Dick’s grin faltered as she sang in a deep, sultry tone. Her eyes were glowing. This wasn’t just a song. He felt that in his core as she sang, this was a warning.

“They didn’t know it when they let me loose, I shot the sheriff and I slipped the noose. The law ain’t never been a friend of mine, I would kill again to keep from doing time. You should never ever trust my kind.”

“I’m a wanted man. I got blood on my hands. Do you understand? I’m a wanted man.”

Calla’s eyes shifted to someone behind him, an eyebrow cocking as she drew another breath. Dick glanced to where she was looking.

Klarion the Witch boy, wearing a pair of bright pink, heart shaped glasses and a black cloak with the hood down sat at another table gazing at Calla like a blind man gazing at the sun for the first time. Dick briefly considered calling Doctor Fate or Zatanna to capture him, but Calla’s voice captured his attention again. He turned around, unaware of Klarion’s eyes on him. The magician wasn’t doing anything. He’d call it in if he suspected him of being here for anything suspicious.

Dick was entranced as Calla sang. When she finished, she stepped off of the stage, sighing a breath and relaxing the instant she was in arm's length of Katie and Estephanie again.

Katie, now quite tipsy, threw her arms around Calla, stage whispering, “You were so good!”

She dissolved into giggles as she pinched Calla’s reddened cheeks

Calla gazed at her shoes, but she shyly grinned.

Katie turned towards Estephanie, demanding in an a motherly, almost angry tone, “Stephania! Tell Calla how good she was!”

Estephanie said dryly, “Good job, Cal.”

While Katie was pretty drunk, wobbling, and slurring a little, Estephanie, while more relaxed than she had been earlier, looked to be mostly unaffected by the alcohol. Dick eyed the insane amount of shot-glasses piles before her, and wondered for a moment if she was a meta.

Almost on cue, Estephanie held out her hand. Shadows seemed to congeal in her palm, before taking the shape of a rose, and solidifying into a single yellow rose.

“Here you go,” Estephanie grinned, offering it to Calla, who grinned, taking it. She had the foresight to glance over, locking eyes with Dick as her hand misted, and she encased the rose in a coat of ice.

She smiled at Estephanie, “Now I can keep it forever.”

Katie leaned over, eyes wide and bright, “OH! OH! Can I add something?!”

Calla looked like she was going to laugh, “Sure Katie. Go ahead.”

Dick half expected her to use a meta ability of her own, half expected her to produce a bow from her bag.

Katie did neither, simply leaning forward to whisper something, then pressed a kiss to the ice.

Calla threw her head back in laughter. She set the iced rose down, murmured something to the other two, then started for Dick.

Dick smiled at her. She half smiled back, and they headed outside.


	30. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding)

Calla cooed down at her darling baby nephew. Eyes warm and adoring as she paced the length of Katie and Jason’s living room. Katie was on the couch, relaxing as she watched her sister.

“Can I turn this one into the antichrist?” Calla asked, glancing at her sister.

“No,” Katie deadpanned.

“Violent warlord?”

“No.”

“Serial killer?”

“No.”

“General menace?”

“No.”

“You ruin all of my fun,” Calla teasingly grumbled, but she didn’t look all that upset.

“If you want to shape a child into the downfall of humanity, have one of your own. Leave my kid out of it,” Katie grumbled.

Calla didn’t respond, simply kissed her nephew on the forehead. But with an internal jolt, Calla realized that the idea of having a kid didn’t panic her like it used to. The lack of appeal it used to have, even without the panic, an almost but not quite repulsion, was gone.

She frowned, taking a mental inventory.

She could see herself with a kid now. Could imagine Dick and Klarion and her holding and cooing over a baby of their own.

Calla stopped in her tracks. Did she want a kid? That was a lot of responsibility. But she was ready to put down Permafrost. Her career was stable, and she worked from home most days. Klarion had all but stopped his villainy. If she told him she wanted kids, she knew he would dump any schemes he still had and become a stay at home dad in a hot second. He and Dick both absolutely adored the idea of being fathers.

She chewed the inside of her cheek. But she’d never raise a baby if they lived in Gotham full time. It was just too dangerous. Bludhaven was just as bad. If she wanted kids, she knew she’d have her own house built in Colorado, in the foot hills, like she’d always wanted. She couldn’t force Dick to choose between hero duty and having kids though. She knew what he’d choose, but she also knew that the decision would tear him apart.

Calla sighed, and resumed her pacing. Even if she wanted kids, she wasn’t willing to negotiate them growing up at least part time in Colorado. And she wouldn’t do that to Dick.

After about an hour, Katie woke from where she was dozing, and took Chase from Calla.

Calla smiled at her sister, high-fived Jason on her way out, and headed home.

Calla was sitting at the couch a week later when Klarion plopped down beside her.

“You’re chewin’ on something juicy for the past week, I can tell. Spill, snowflake.”

Calla’s lips curled up, and she confided, “I’ve been re-thinking my stance on the no-kids thing. But I know Dick would be miserable if I made him choose between Colorado and kids and Gotham and hero-ing. So it’s a bit of a no-go.”

Klarion raised an eyebrow, “You seem to be forgetting a few things.”

Calla cocked her head, and Klarion said quickly, “That you’re married to a super amazing Lord of Chaos who would find it very easy to make a portal to Gotham and Bludhaven from the house.”

Calla gave a grudging nod, and Klarion grinned, eyes lighting up in an expression that had to be the least akin to an evil grin she’d ever seen on his face.   
He asked after a few moments, eyes searching her face, “You’re serious about this, right? As in, you actually want kids, you aren’t saying this because you think it would make me and Dick happy? Because we’re okay with not having kids if that’s what’s best for you. The voting system only works with what we’re having for dinner and that sort of thing. Not on the important stuff.”

Calla smiled a little, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, “I know.  I’ve given this a lot of thought, and besides, when have you ever known me to change any part of who I am unless it’s because I’m trying to improve who I am. This isn’t that.”

Klarion nods, kissing her forehead, “Just making sure.”

His eyes light up then, and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck. Calla wrapped her arms around him, and Klarion basked in the coolness of her skin. Like a balm to his core, always burning out of control.

His fingers found a strip of skin at her waist, exposed by her tank top having ridden up. He ran his thumb across his skin, content to relax in her arms forever. Her skin was so soft. Klarion inhaled, and Calla chuckled when he started making a low hum that sounded a bit like a pur. Her scent was heady, vanilla, mint, honeysuckle, sweet.  Calla inhaled at his neck, and his mind drifts back to a time she admitted that she loved that he smelled like smoke because both of her parents were smokers. While he wasn’t a smoker, his clothes perpetually smelled like fire smoke, and she found the scent comforting. It was different enough from cigarette smoke to not be a trigger, but close enough that it was familiar, it set her at ease, and made it easy to draw to mind the few good times of her childhood.

Calla murmured, “You realize there’s a very high possibility I’m sterile due to my abilities, right?”

Klarion drew back, brows knitting together, “What?”

Calla smiled sadly, “Our little trio has been having semi-regular unprotected sex for 7 years, and I’ve had 1 period in the 9 years I’ve had my abilities. The fact that there hasn’t been even one pregnancy scare is telling.”

Klarion sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them and gazing at her with steady chocolate eyes.

“First off, we don’t know that for sure. It could be an easy fix considering our resources, technologically, and magically. Second, even if you are, I’m sure I could find a spell, or elixir, or something that could allow me to carry a child to term somehow. And if all that fails to give us a biological child, we could pull a Bruce and just adopt like a bajillion kids of varying ages. Of course, we need to talk with Dick about all of this, and I’m sure he has some opinions about what we should do, so we don’t need to even be talking about this yet. We have time, and it we have options. Don’t worry, Calla.”

Calla breathed in deeply, “You’re right.”

She grinned, glancing at the door, then back at Klarion, “Dick’s gonna faint from pure joy when we tell him.”

Klarion’s face mimicked the manic grin on hers, “How should we tell him?”

Calla began cackling.


	31. DickxOCxKlarion(Wedding Day

Calla took a deep breath in. A deep breath out. Opening her eyes, she studied herself in the mirror. She was helpless to contain the smile on her face. Today was her wedding day. Today was the day she, Klarion, and Dick would be married.

As she eyed her reflection, Calla had to admit, she’d never looked better. Katie had outdone herself with her makeup and hair. Her dress, a deep silk red with white lace at the hems and white laces at the corset, was the perfect contrast to her warm skin. Calla’s warm caramel eyes were lined with black eyeliner, and all but glowed golden due to the carefully chosen and meticulously applied eyeshadow Katie had chosen. Her lips were a red-pink she knew Klarion adored, and she wore only two pieces of jewelry. Her ring, and her necklace.

Her hair was down, with a silky crown of hair being braided from her temples around the base of her skull being adored by several dozen tiny pins. Her mother's pins. 20 seed pearls, 12 still very small, but much larger than the others pearls, and 8 pins fashioned from small circles of shell and pearls to look like flowers. She’d never looked the part of a lady so much in her life.

Somewhere, a few rooms down, she knew Klarion was being wrangled into a suit and having his hair combed out of the horns Klarion styled them into by Alex, Jason, Tim, and Selena. Dick was probably all fixed up by now, and possibly freaking himself out, although she doubted it. Calla had faith that Wally, Kaldur, and Roy would be able to keep him from doing that. Or at least, Kaldur would, Wally and Roy were equally as likely to laugh at his nervousness.

Calla took another deep breath, and stood. Katie was sitting on a small love seat to her, along with Artemis and Zatanna. The trio were grinning at her.

All three looked towards the door when it cracked open, and Damian’s head popped in.

“Grayson and the Magician are ready when you are.”

Calla’s smiled widened. Dick must have said something. That was the most civil Damian had been towards her. Ever. Or really, anyone. Still, she ignored that, taking several long strides into the hallway where Dick and Klarion stood, hand in hand, beaming at her.

She took their offered hands, and suddenly, all of her worries about the day faded to nothing. Worries about someone making a scene, the worrying mix of heros and villians, hell, even the fact that her grandmother had let slip to her father when and where she was getting married faded to nothing. It was just her and her boys. Together, they could face any opponent, weather any storm, survive any hardship.

Klarion squeezed their hands, and the trio turned towards the isle. At the end stood Zatanna, Diana, and Raven. 

Once they reached the end of the isle, they came to a stop. Raven muttered a few words, hands moving slightly, and suddenly, the room was alight. Colors And lights danced around everyone. Dick had warm turquoise strands of light branching out, embracing her and Klarion. Klarion’s light was deep red, more stringy than Dick’s, but just as large, just as intertwined with hers and Dicks. Her’s was icy blue, almost white, and fluttered in protective cocoons around Dick, and Klarion. Everyone in the room sighed or gasped at the display. All but Zatanna and Raven. The two girls carefully took the strands of light and began braiding them into tight, woven strands.

Zatanna was chanting quietly as Raven told the trio to say their vows after explaining that they were intertwining the trio’s essence’s. Deepening their bond magically, and gifting them some of their partners abilities, along with ensuring love and lust spells and meta abilities didn’t have any affect and giving them a mild telepathic bond that, with practice, could become something akin to a mind link. It was only visible to Calla, Dick, Klarion, and their closest family and friends. To everyone else, the two girls looks to be braiding gold twine into bracelets that bound the trio’s hands together as they stood in a circle.

Calla began.

“A not very well known fact is that a relationship with more than two people is called a constellation. And I think that that is the most apt description anyone could come up with for us. Our own little unholy trinity.”

Klarion grinned and Dick gave a slight nod as she continued, “I’d be utterly lost without the two of you. I need the both of you like I need air. And I want the two of you more than I want life. I never thought I’d know this kind of love. It’s like you read about in stories and shitty romance novels. A love that transcends reason. A love that feels warm and safe and new and exciting. With the two of you I am home, and my only wish is that when the two of you look and me and each other, you feel the same.”

Dick speaks next, voice so full of joy, that it makes Calla glad she already spoke with how tight her throat is. Her eyes water a little.

“If someone had asked me 10 years ago what I thought my future would look like, I would have said I couldn’t see my future. Everything was so uncertain until I met Calla. I knew from the moment I knew her that I wanted her by my side. Then Klarion came along, and that feeling hit me again like a train. And suddenly I had a job I loved, two partners I adored, and everything just fit. Now, when I look to the future I see the three of us wading waist deep in messes and adventures, laughing and kissing, together all the way, side by side with each step. The very thought of any other future, any future without you two, is impossible to see.”

Klarion took a deep breath, and started speaking, laughing a little at he did, “God dammit, you guys say all this touching stuff and make me start crying. I should have gone first so I didn’t loose my composure.”

He chuckled again before beginning, “When I look at you both, I feel peace. Something I never knew before I met you both. Knowing the two of you, loving the two of you, has changed me, fundamentally. I’m more me than ever before. I’m happy, and at peace, and I have wants and desires outside of survival. You took a scared, twisted kid and you soothed my fears, and gave me a new viewpoint. I don’t love the two of you like my life, the two of you are my life. As long as I live I will give you what I can, comfort you when you are unhappy, and stand with you when you fight. Anything you ask for shall shortly be yours, and there is nothing that will keep me from your side as long as you want me there.”

Raven, Dianna, and Zatanna finished off their braids, and stepped back.

Diana said in a voice filled with pride, but also a thinly veiled threat, “Does anyone have any reason this trio should not be married?”

An older, male voice chimed from across the hall, “I do.”

Calla turned, eyes settling on a tall man with light brown hair and grey eyes glaring at the trio, and immediately paled. Not in a her-powers-are-surfacing-and-she’s-about-to-kick-someones-ass kind of way but in a holy-shit-I’m-about-to-have-a-panic-attack-someone-get-me-out-of-here kind of way.

The only people who tensed were Dick, Bruce, Alex, and Katie. They were the only ones who recognised the man as Calla, Alex, Katie, and Anna’s father.

Diana, even if she didn’t know who this man was, was not pleased with his interruption of her ceremony.

“And you would be?”

The man grinned drunkenly, “I would be the father of the bride.”

Diana’s face grew dark with a fury that rivaled that of Dick’s and Klarion’s.

She drew a sword from the holster at her hip, twirling it.

“You might have sired Calla, but you are unworthy of the honor of calling her your daughter. It is time I free her of that burdon.”

Bruce stood, “Diana, perhaps Calla, Katie, and Alex should be allowed to decide his fate.”

Alex’s voice was harsh when he said, “I don’t care about him. He could live or die and I wouldn’t care.”

Calla said in a quiet voice, “I want him gone.”

Katie approached him, “You will die. But not here. And not now. You’ve ruined this day enough.”

Roy and Kaldur surged up, taking either of the man's arms and frog-marching him from the building.

Diana’s voice was firm once he was gone, refusing to acknowledge the interruption, “I now pronounce the three of you married. You may kiss each other.”

Dick leaned forward, pecking a chaste kiss to each of their lips, and then Klarion did the same. Calla shook off the sheet of fear that had fallen over her, and smiled shakily at her husbands. They smiled back reassuringly. Her breathing was shuddery, and she halfwanted to ditch the reception and go after her father, torment him with Klarion until he begged her for the mercy he’s never shown her. But she knew Klarion had spent months planning the reception, and Dick was eager to mingle with his loved ones and eat, and she didn’t want to allow her father to ruin everything they’d planned for this day.

They did say the best revenge was living well.


	32. Gothamite(DickxOCxKlarion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the first things I wrote for this trio. A little goofy, pretty short, but I thought I'd share.

Calla smiled into Dick’s mouth deepening the kiss as her fingers tugged lightly on his hair, smiling at the feeling of Klarion peppering kisses along her back shoulders and neck, exposed by her tanktop, before turning his attention to Dick’s exposed skin.

After a few long moments, their lips parted, and Klarion greedily claimed Dick’s lips, and Calla grinned, because god they were both so hot, and started sucking on Klarion’s pulse-point, flicking her tongue across the sensitive skin before switching briefly to Dick’s neck and back, showering both of her boys with affection.

Her head snapped up as a twig snapped in the forest, eyes darting around, still a little on alert after their mission helping Superman today.

The forest was silent for a few moments, and Calla relaxed a little, about to turn her attention back to the hickey she had been working on leaving on Klarion’s neck, when she spied a flash of red and white out of the corner of her eye.   
“Klarion, Dick,” Her voice was calm, but held an undertone that made it clear she needed their attention, “There’s someone in the forest.”

Tapping into her powers, she could feel a large heat source, a man, hidden behind an even larger tree. He had a coolness in hand Calla could tell was a blade in his hand, and when she glimpsed him from around the tree, was dressed as one of those clowns that had been plaguing the news recently.

The man stepped into view, a large, unsettling grin on his face. Calla lightly hopped out of the bed of their truck, grabbing her purse along the way as she approached the man, her gaze going dark.

With a sudden yell, she swung the bag at the man. The man yelped in pain at the feeling of three hardcover Harry Potter books connecting with his shoulder, stumbling back as Klarion and Dick both watched with proud grins.

“You think you scare me motherfucker? I’m a fuckmothering Gothamite, and I’ll be damned if some half-witted Joker knock-off thinks he can scare me! I’ve been kidnapped by the Joker twice, and you’re no Joker, hell, you’re no Riddler!”

She continued hitting the man, growing louder and with more and more force until a harsh crack announced that she had broken a bone. She stood up straighter, looking down at the curled up, crying man, and said with a sneer, “Pathetic, can’t even defend himself against a 25 year old woman half his size.”

She turned, walking back towards the truck.

Klarion growled out, “God damn it that was hot.”

Turning back to them, she climbed into the truck and stripped her shirt, eager to get back to kissing. Her eyes so dark and seductive, they were helpless not to kiss her. Somewhere between then and them packing up, the man vanished. Klarion only hoped he learned his lesson. If he tried this again, and Calla found out... Well... she only gave people so many chances. Especially people dressed as clowns.

Calla hated clowns


	33. DickXOCXKlarion (practice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost did smut, but I'm too tired to envy my own OC's sex life. So, I guess let me know if I should add the smut, or leave as is.

Calla shook herself out, breathing deeply, like a jogger about to start. Klarion and Dick stood half a dozen yards away, watching her with smiles on their faces. So, completely confident she could do this. She wasn't sure at all.

Every since she had teleported them away from the fay a few weeks ago, everyone but her boys had been putting pressure on her to master this new ability. She knew she should. She had to. If she couldn't do this in the field when lives were at stake it would be on her. But she had absolutely no clue where to start.

He powers didn't feel different. Still that same freezing void in her chest that was expanding within her, growing larger and more dense within her everyday. She could barely remember what had happened when she'd saved them, and everything after she had started for Klairon was flickery and blurry. She couldn't recall enough to remember with any certainty if something had triggered this ability other than her need to protect, if she'd focused or not, what it felt like, anything.

Still. Here she was. Trying.

Dick's voice soothed her nerves, "You've got this Calla. You're at full strength now, and this is just training."

Calla nodded, closing her eyes and breathing. Turning her attention inward, Calla did what she did when she'd first started with her powers and had been practicing with them. She imagined them as a cloth in the shape of her body, most densely packed at her core. Needing to pull this way and that to produce certain results.

She took her time, exploring the cloth. Finally, she found something that felt changed. Not unfamiliar, not new, but like it was a part that had grown. Not as tamed as the rest of her powers.

Calla tried everything, flicking it, pushing it, every trick she'd learned. But nothing worked. After some time, she tried something. When she'd teleported, she could have sworn she felt... numb, like she was everything in the universe and nothing at once. And Alfred had said she'd been a flurry of snowflakes.

So Calla focused on expanding, letting her powers flow, she pushed, pushing, harder and harder as she felt something deep within her give way slightly.

Klarion gasped, and Calla opened her eyes.

Her hand. It was dissolving into snowflakes, scattering on a slight breeze, only to return and reform when she lost focus.

Calla's breath was heavy, but more from excitement at the break through than exertion.

Klarion looked like he wanted to jump up and give her a hug, but Dick grabbed his hand. Calla grinned, and closed her eyes again.

Now that she had an idea of what to do, it was easy enough to push herself, her powers outwards, to imagine herself becoming completely one with the cold. She would no longer be a personification of an arctic hurricane, she would become one.

That same feeling, of something giving way inside of her arose. Little by little, until the dam within her gave way, and Calla was shattering, spiraling out. She was cold, and it  _ hurt _ . That stab of icy burn from holding ice for too long, on her, in her. Everywhere. Cold had become her new normal. It wasn't something that felt painful or even uncomfortable anymore. The sudden shock of it fueled Calla's flash of fear.

But the worst of it wasn't the pain. It's was that there was nothing else, she couldn't see Dick and Klarion, or hear the low hum of the bat computer, or smell the stale, metallic scent of the cave, or taste the mint gum she's been chewing earlier, or feel the weight of her necklace.

The worst of it was that for a instant she could swear she was in Killer Frost’s lair at night, with nothing but the bite of the chilled table beneath her.

Then, that instant was over, Calla came back to herself, standing before her boys, trembling a little, but fine. She'd teleported. Klarion looked smugly proud, and Dick was smirking like he'd won a bet.

Calla wrapped her arms around them, squeezing them close for second before turning to do it again.

She'd hasn't made it 2 steps before her wrists were caught by Dick and Klarion, each pulling her back.

Klarion’s voice was amused, and a little dark when he asked in her ear, “And where exactly do you think you're going, love?”

Calla basked in their warmth as they both wrapped their arms around her, fingers linking at her navel as Dick curled his hand around hers, and Klarion wound his fingers with hers.

“To practice,” Calla said it in a ‘duh’ tone of voice.

Dick laughed, pulling all three of them closer together, “Not a chance. You're shaking. We're going to go get pizza, at the very least, before you get back to practice.”

Dick’s voice went low as he whispered, “I'm of the opinion that we should reward you for getting it so quickly.”

Klarion chuckled, and hissed, voice husky with promise’s, “Or punish you for trying to push yourself that much.”

Klarion nipped at her neck, before pressing his face into her hair, and shifting to kiss Dick at her nape.

Calla shivered, and Dick and Klarion released her, smirking as they headed towards the car.

Usually it was she and Klarion tag-teaming Dick, or her and Dick ganging up on Klarion. It was rare for Dick and Klarion to team up on her, if only because she was almost always on the dominant side of things in bed.

But when Dick and Klarion did decide to gang up on her… well, suffice it to say she could never withstand their combined tricks. Not that she'd ever want to.

Sitting in a corner booth, in an empty, local pizzeria Calla loved, with Dick’s feather-light fingers tracing loops at the skin of her waist exposed by her tank top, and Klarion’s burning hand slipped under her skirt, fingers sliding up and down the same strip of skin on her inner thigh, Calla's stomach was so tight with anticipation, she was tempted to try and turn the tables. To try and use Klarion’s need for chaos to coax him into cloaking them and fucking them atop their table. But she doubted even if Dick was on board, that either if them would give up the opportunity to see her so tightly strung. With them staying at the manor the past few weeks, alone time, when all three were awake, in the mood, and alone was non-existent. 

She hadn't gone this long without sex in quite some time. 

It felt like months before they were in the car, on the way home. Not the manor, not the cave, home.

Calla felt certain once they arrived, they would not be leaving they're bed for quite some time.


	34. DickXOCXKlarion (Meeting The Family) part 1

A dark figure stood before the Lord's of Chaos as they considered.

One hissed, “It's older than normal. More difficult to control.”

Another sighed, voice like papers rustling, “But a need to inflict pain and vengeance scores it inside. And should we give it what it asks it will do what it says.”

The thinnest figure murmured in a low roar, “And Klarion did betray us. To let him go without consequence would be unsatisfactory. As our most powerful agent, he is our most bitter failure. The fay failed, but even if this one only succeeds with one lover, it would still make Klarion feel unbearable pain.”

The first voice said, “If this is to be worth it, it must die in a world thick with magic, so if it fails, the power flows back to us.”

The second entity made a sound of agreement, and blazing, burning red light shone from one of its set of eyes, searching.

"They were wed recently. After the honeymoon, they will visit Klarion’s family. The human may attack then.”

Aloud, the third creature sighed to the cloaked figure, “The ice witch, hero, and Klarion will soon be in a place that makes it acceptable for you, and them to die. We will empower you to attack then.”

A dark chuckle sounded, and the cloaked figure said in a half mad voice, “I'll bathe in their blood to mock them.”

 

 

Calla glanced around the apartment for one last time, “We have what we'll need, right? And no appointments for the next 3 days? Hero duties are covered?”

Dick grasped her hand, smiling at her, “It's all covered, babe.”

Calla smiled, “Okay. Good.”

Klarion chewed the inside of his cheek, eyes flitting around their home.

“I haven't been back in a long time. Since before you proposed. Almost a year.”

Dick kissed his cheek, and Calla leaned over to kiss the other one.

"You said you've been working on fixing your relationship with your family. It sounds like things have been going well, so don't worry. They know we're coming, they wouldn't agree if they didn't want us there.”

Calla nodded.

“He's right, sweetheart. All will be well.”

Klarion nodded, taking Dicks free hand in his, “Alright then. Let's go meet my family.”

The trio disappeared in a flash of flames, unaware of the danger they were walking into.

 

Appearing in a haze of heat, Calla looked around, eager for her first look at the place Klarion was born and had lived in his younger years.

Still, she listened when Dick asked, “Anything to know while we're here? Rules to abide by?”

She listened for Klarion’s answer just as sharply, “Don't wander anywhere without me, my sister, or my mother present. If you think you're being watched or tailed, tell me right away. Be cautious.”

Calla nodded, turning back to look at him, “Okay.”

Klarion shot both a smile, took their hands, started for a large colonial style house across the road.

At the first step up to the porch, the door swung open, and a woman stood in the door, smiling down at them. She had the same dark hair, eyes, and skin tone as Klarion, her face was rounder though, eyes less suspicious as she descended the steps.

“Klarion, I'm so happy to see you.”

Klarion smiled back, bounding up the steps to hug his mother, “You too, mama.”

A white cat with silvery-grey tabby markings darted past the mother and son to nuzzle Teekel, purring loudly. Teekel made a low rumble, pressing close to the other cat before circling behind Dick and Calla, and scaling Dicks jeans and coat to sit on his shoulder.

Klarion released his mother, and stepped back to pull Dick and Calla up the stairs, “Mother, this is Calla, and Richard. My wife and husband.”

Calla smiled wide at the woman, the very image of sweetness, “Pleased to meet you, ma’am.”

Dick offered his hand, and Calla mirrored him as he added, “You're home is beautiful.”

The woman's eyes narrowed for a split second, and she was the spitting image of her son, then, she relaxed, pulling them into a hug. “You're both pretty at least. Please, call me Charity. Come inside.”

The four went inside, door shutting after them. Leading them to a sitting room, Charity sat them down on an overstuffed couch.

Calla was all too aware of Charity’s eyes on them as they sat, hip to hip, just far apart enough to be decent, Klarion in the center, clutching at both of their hands to ease his nerves.

Charity’s familiar leapt into her lap, and she stroked it's soft fur as she asked, “When did you get married, Klarion?”

Klarion looking like a deer in headlights, but answered smoothly, thankful for Dicks palm on his back.

“Two weeks ago.”

“Why wasn't I invited?”

Klarion sighed, honestly, his family had been the subject of much debate. Calla and Dick had wanted to at least invite them, but his fear that they'd protest his marriage to two humans had made certain he wouldn't.

He answered honestly, “I was afraid you would disapprove, and try to stop the wedding because I'm not of earth, and they aren't from here.”

Her face softened a little, “I can't say I'm pleased with this, but I can see how tightly you're bonded, and I won't attempt to sway you if this is truly what you want. You've always walked to the beat of your own drum, always been hard-headed.”

Klarion relaxed, “Thank you for respecting my decision.”

A stretch of awkward silence, before Calla shifted, crossing her ankles as she asked, “What was Klarion like as a child?”

Charity smiled wide, and answered, “A horror. When he was a small child, I sent him to his room, and after about 3 hours, I went to get them, and found him and Teekel biting chunks from the bottom of their door. Chewing their way to freedom.”

Dick grinned, glancing at Klarion, “That's… something. How, as a parent do you even respond to that?”

Klarion playful elbowed Dick in the ribs, “You're one to talk, mister swinging-from-the-chandeliers!”

Charity gave a laugh, and opened her mouth, about to ask Calla if she had any stories from childhood, when a huge owl dove into the room, pinning a snarling Teekel to the carpet.


	35. DickXOCXKlarion (Meeting The Family) part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My computer is pretty fucked up. I've been writing these on my phone, and will be for the foreseeable future, so please forgive any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I did give this one more read through than I usually do, but I may have missed some. Also, smut. I almost didn't because I've yet to go there and thought maybe it might turn some people off from this, but I wrote it, so I might as well post it.

Calla’s veins flooded with ice at the threat to Klarion and Teekel, but, before she could do anything, Klarion grinned, and Charity began laughing.

A young woman appeared in the door, and the owl hopped off of Teekel, cooing softly.

Charity shook her head, and said knowingly to Dick and Klarion, “Beulah and Klarion both get their flare for dramatics from their father.”

Klarion ignored his mother, whining at his sister, “Not fair, Beulah, Teekel wasn't ready!”

Calla bit her lip, stifling laughter as she patted Klarion’s hand.

The young woman only smirked in response to Klarion’s protests, and the owl nipped at Teekels ear affectionately before taking off, landing on her shoulder.

“Hello, brother.”

She sat down close to her mother as Klarion introduced them, pride in his voice, “Beulah, these are my husband and my wife, Richard, and Calla.”

Beulah raised her brow, and studied them before her lip twitched into a teasing smirk, “You found two people to put up with you?”

Calla glanced at Klarion, then back to his sister, attempting to get a better understanding of the dynamic here before saying anything. Klarion seemed unphased, even grinning a little as he teased right back, “And you've yet to find anyone.”

Beulah nodded, seemingly unphased by the harsh barb, “So it would seem.”

She added after a moment, eyes darting between Dick and Calla, “At least I have the self respect not to lower myself to humans though."

Klarion bristled, saying firmly, “Sister, you will speak of and to them with respect, or I will leave, and I will not be back.”

Charity spoke up, “That's enough. Klarion, I've set up the room 2 doors down from mine for you and yours to stay in. You may put away your things, I'll call you down when the tea is ready. Beulah, come help me.”

Beulah stood, walking with her mother towards what Calla assumed to be the kitchen.

Klarion stood, and the two followed them.

Dick smiled reassuringly at Klarion, “Hey, it's okay. We had to meet them eventually. Calla and I are used to far worse words, and this is a fairly short visit. We'll be back home in no time.”

Klarion smiled, and Calla ran her thumb across his knuckles, trying to push reassuring emotions through the trio's new telepathic bond as Klarion opened a door, letting them into a bedroom with a large bed with white bedding, a desk across the room with papers and quils, and a bookcase filled with books as the only furniture. A small fireplace sat dormant across from the only window. No art hung on the walls. A doorway was covered by wispy strips of white cloth, like a bead curtain. As she peaked through, she saw what looked like an old fashioned toilet, sink, and enormous claw foot tub inside.

Turning, Calla asked, “Does this dimension have running water?”

Klarion shrugged, “Not in the same way our world does. We had limited access to earth, but magic moved to replicate many of the scientific accomplishments of earth, if at a slower rate. I'd put the accomplishments of the magic here at around the 40s or 50s. But no one here has moved past the Victorian era in any real way.”

Calla gave a distracted nod as Klarion snapped his fingers, three suitcases and Calla's purse appearing.

Having inspected the room to her satisfaction, Calla curled up on the edge of the bed beside Dick, and looked to Klarion.

“You okay being here?” Calla used a hand to sweep her mane of curls over her shoulder, and her scent washed over Klarion and Dick.

Klarion nods, and despite himself, the smell of her honeysuckle and vanilla perfume sent his mind towards things they could do in this bed before his mother called them back down.

Stalking towards his two wonderful, supportive, gorgeous lovers, Klarion smirked, “But I could think of ways I could be made to be more okay.”

Calla's eyes went heavy lidded, warm, seductive pools of gold, and Dick smirked, pulled Klarion down  and sat him down in the center of the bed.

Dick kissed him, slow, warm, hands sliding across his body as Dick settlef between Klarion’s knees.

Klarion yelped into Dick’s mouth when Calla suddenly nipped at his shoulder, sliding up behind him, her thighs and hips pressed flush to his.

Klarion couldn't think but for the two sets of hands touching him, the two mouths worshiping either side of his neck.

Calla purred against his neck, fingers dancing along his hips, lower back and belly, “Tell us what you want baby.”

Klarion made a quiet mewling sound, thoughts too scattered to piece together words.

Dick’s hands skimmed his sides, and his shirt was suddenly gone.

Dick’s hands ghosted his chest, shoulders, and he shifted between Klarion’s legs, thigh pressing more firmly against Klarion’s cock through his pants.

Dick murmured at Klarion’s ear, “We won't be moving any further until you tell us what you want.”

Calla mused, “It would be a shame for you to have to go downstairs unsatisfied.”

Klarion panted out, a little frustrated by at how easily they turned the tables and reduced him into a squirming mess, “I want you to touch me.”

Dick’s fingers skimmed up his abdomen, tweaking his nipple in reward.

Calla asked, voice breathless, “Where darling?”

Klarion wanted to shriek, but instead twisted to kiss her as he rocked his hips desperately.

Calla smirked against his lips, and fisted a hand in his hair as her other hand popped the button of his jeans, slipping inside.

Finally.

Dick caught on, and as Calla wrapped one hand around him, he grabbed Klarion’s ass, bold as ever, kneading the muscle.

It had been a long time since they'd been together like this, hurried and hot, all teeth and a firm grip as they competed to provide each other with the most pleasure with so little time.

Klarion’s hands slid across two bodies, one found Dick, wrapped his fingers around him and moved, swiping his thumb across his head when Calla did the same to him and kept speed with them because he was far too dazed for much else. Dick seemed far from displeased, thrusting his hips and muffling quiet moans against the crook of Klarion’s neck.

His fingers found the wetness between Calla's legs at the same time, and after sliding his fingers up and down her slit  a few times, he pushes them in. When her breathing picked up from heavy pants, to uneven gasps he filled with pride.

Calla's a silent lover. In all their time together, she never more than let out a quiet mewl. Dick wasn't much louder. Klarion had been a little disappointed that this meant making them scream for him was virtually impossible, but he admitted it did have its perks.

So, as Klarion felt his end approaching fast, could feel the jerk of Calla's hips and Dicks soft whimpers to confirm they were too, Klarion held off.

Calla came first. Hips stuttering against his hand, fingers scrambling at his nape as she arched. Dick wasn't much farther behind, and Klarion pulled away from Calla to slip a second hand down Dick’s pants.

As Klarion met him for a hard kiss, Dick spilled himself into Klarion’s hands, biting on his lip hard to keep from being too loud.

Klarion’s breath hitched when Dick began pressing a finger to his ass, not entering him, but it was enough to send him over the edge.

Lifting a hand to his mouth, he bit a fist to keep quiet as he came into Calla's hand, body arching and rocking as he did.

A few moments passed as the trio's caught their breaths. Klarion smirked, glancing at the other two before, with a snap of his fingers, they were cleaned and dressed properly. The smell of sex vanished, and all that remained to prove the encounter had ever happened, was the relief, and the hickeys. Upon noticing the later in the mirror, Klarion snapped his fingers again, and a concealment spell vanished them.

Almost on cue, footsteps echoed up the hall, and Calla and Dick shifted, Dick to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching to fiddle with his boot laces, Calla reclining on the pillows, retrieving a book from her purse beside the bed and opening it to a random page. Klarion crossed his legs and pretending to be meditating, smirking internally how it seemed being in his childhood home turned his husband and wife into teenagers, afraid to be caught.

He'd almost lost count of how many times members of Calla and Dicks families had gotten an eyeful because they'd forgotten to knock. Calla in particular had a bit of a borderline exhibitionist streak.

At a knock on the door, Klarion called out, opening his eyes, “Enter.”

Beulah cracked the door open.

“Mother wanted me to apologize, and and to tell you the tea is ready.”

Calla stood, walking around the bed to stand before the other girl. She was taller by several inches, and Beulah didn't miss the way the room went cold and her brown eyes glittered blue.

“You'll find neither me or Richard are average humans. Say what you will about me, and I trust Klarion and Richard to defend themselves and get out of bad situations. But know that should you lay a hand on either of my husband's for any reason, the only reason you would live past your next breath, is if they are well enough to request it.”

Beulah studied her for a moment before smiling, looking past her to Klarion, “She's got a spine at least. Human or no, if they can both stand up for themselves and you, I can live with it.”

She vanished into the hallway without another word.

Klarion and Dick rose from the bed, and Klarion kissed her cheek, “You're so adorable.”

Dick twirled one of her curls around a finger as he caught Klarion’s hand in his. His look of approval made Calla's heart flutter.

Following her husband's as they made their way downstairs, Calla marveled, as she often did, at how lucky she was to have them both as hers.


	36. DickXOCXKlarion (Meeting The Family) part 3

The next day, Charity, Beulah, Klarion, Dick, and Calla left to explore the small town. There wasn't much. A few markets, one with imports from other universe’s. A tavern, trade shops, and 2 restaurants, that, according to Klarion were new additions.

Still, it was a lovely place. When they settled in a field right outside of the main area of town to eat anything early dinner, Calla had to ask.

“How can you tell we’re humans? There are lots of alien species that look almost identical to humans, and several of the residents of the town we saw today looked human, no grey skin or strange coloring.”

Charity raised her brows, “You don't have a familiar string.”

Dick cocked his head, “String?”

Charity looked confused, but Beulah elaborated, “We all have a string connecting us to our draaga. Mine goes from my left pinky finger to Trilla’s left ankle. Klarion is linked to Teekel by a string from around his right foot to Teekel’s hind left paw. We can see you don't have one. Its… unnatural. Almost all worlds and dimensions have some version of draaga.”

Charity asked, “Can you not see it?”

Dick shook his head, “We can't.”

Klarion easily countered his sisters comment, “I do believe that they do have draaga, familiars, daemons, whatever you want to call it. But inside of them. I've been with them long enough that I know, they have souls. Even if they keep them where I cannot see them.”

Beulah pursed her lips, but didn't argue. She wouldn't drive her brother away. And these humans were clearly helping him in some way. They encouraged him to visit, broke him out of the frozen state the Lord's of chaos had put him into, allowing him to progress and age beyond the bratty child he'd been only 15 years ago.

Trilla mentally assured her,  _ Klarion and Teekel have always been odd. Teekel is truly happy, as is Klarion. Who are we to protest that. _

Beulah smiled, stroking the owl gently,  _ Our mate must have a Dragga though. _

Trilla silently agreed,  _ Of course. Just because Teekel doesn't mind not having a Draaga mate as Klarion had his humans doesn't mean I'd ever permit that. _

Beulah chuckled, turning her attention back towards the conversation, which had turned towards her mother asking for childhood stories from the humans.

Charity was laughing at a story of the males, about a time he had attempted to help his adopted father and grandfather in the garden. He’d woken early to weed the planters, and after uprooting several plants, he'd ran inside with a bucket full of roots and soil and leaves, dumped it across his father's bed, and had proudly announced he'd weeded all of the garden.

Apart from the obvious, of not wanting weeds and dirt in his bed, it had turned out that he'd been mistaken, accidentally uprooting not weeds, but the beginning of raspberry bushes they were attempting to raise to maturity. After the laughter faded, he began on one of having accidentally nearly given his father a heart attack when he'd woken up for a drink, wandered down stairs, only to mistake his new son wandering the halls as some kind of animal having gotten in.

 

Calla breathed in deep, tilting her head back to gaze at the buildings. The people bustling. Rolling onto her belly, Calla propped her chin against a hand and stared at the sun, just dipping behind the tallest building. Golden rays illuminated everything.

Glancing between Dick and Klarion, then Charity and Beulah, the two pairs framing the sight, adding the perfect touch.

Comfortable silence had fallen over the group, and Calla had to smile. Turning her attention to the town again, something caught her eye.

A tall man stood at the edge of the dirt road between the field and the town-center, staring the group. He’d been there about 15 minutes ago, but Calla had assumed he was waiting for someone. She was too far away to make out any features, but it was clearly the same figure.

Calla murmured to Dick, voice low as she turned her attention to her husband's, “Hawk at 11.”

Hawk meant someone was watching them.

Dick nodded, “He has been for at least 45 minutes.

Klarion glanced over, before whispering to Teekel.

The cat dove into the waist high grass, vanishing without so much as a rustle in his wake.

Beulah looked between the trio, “What does that mean?”

Klarion answered, “The man on the road has been watching us. We need to keep an eye on him without raising suspicions, so Teekel is going to stay close to him but out of sight. He might hear or see something useful.”

Beulah didn't move towards the man or glance, but her familiar took to the sky.

Beulah announced after several minutes of tense silence, “He's not someone from here. He has no Draaga, and I don't recognize him.”

Calla and Dick looked to Klarion, “Any idea's?”

Klarion frowned, “We don't know if this is one of your enemies. I'll look through Teekels eyes once he's close to see if I can recognize him. We'll decide how to proceed them.”

Both of his lovers nodded their agreement. After a few moments of tense silence, Klarion’s eyes gained a red glaze. He shifted, head tilting. His face went pale, nails shifting to blade-like claws as he stabbed them into the earth.

Klarion looked like he was torn between two conflicting instincts.

Calla leaned forward, “Who is it?”

Klarion’s eyes went back to normal, and he grabbed Calla and Dicks wrists, face panicked, “We need to leave now! The Lord's of Chaos have sent a new agent for me, for us, and he's too powerful for me to even imagine defeating! They won't stop with me, we have to go!”

Calla pulled on his hand, bringing his attention back to her, “You recognized them. I know you did. It's someone we know, isn't it?”

Klarion swallowed, then nodded.

Dick asked, “Who is it?”

Klarion’s eyes locked on Calla, and he said in a low whisper, voice thick with worry, “It's your father.”


	37. DickXOCXKlarion (Meeting The Family) part 4

Calla went pale at his words. She looked sickly, the sudden lack of color stark against her warm skin. She suddenly understood what two instincts he'd been torn between. She felt that same tug if war within her. 

The instinct to take Klarion and Dick as far from the danger as possible. To protect. And the need to ensure the man who had caused so much pain knew at least a fraction of that same pain. Not just her pain, but the pain of her siblings too. It was his fault Katie hadn't been able to become a surgeon like she'd wanted, her fingers too damaged from being broken and dislocated and stomped on. It's was his fault Alex still flinched when he was on a date with a tall man and be reached for him. It was his fault Anna still woke up screaming at night sometimes. It's was his fault Terry had vanished with nothing but a note saying ‘I'm sorry, good luck, and goodbye’.

Possibly suicide, possibly broken. They never found a body, but Calla knew that that didn't mean much.

This was Calla's choice. The choice between love and hate, protectiveness and vengeance. She knew neither Dick or Klarion would begrudge her decision either way. The only question was if she could live with it if they got hurt.

Swallowing, Calla smiled through her fear, kissing them both, “Take Beulah and Charity and find somewhere safe to hide. I'll lure him away then teleport to safety.”

Dick shook his head, “Not a chance in hell. If you choose to fight, we fight beside you.”

Calla shook her head firmly, before turning to Beulah.

“Get them somewhere safe.”

She didn't wait for a reply before teleporting away, solidifying before the man who had provided one half of her genetics.

He looked crazy, and Calla couldn't see any of herself in him. She was glad. All she'd inherited from him were bad knees and height. That's all she could live with inheriting.

Calla exhaled, a long, weary sound, and frost and ice began spreading around her. Golden-Brown eyes turned silver-blue, her skin and hair turning pale. Icicles formed over her hands like blades until they brushed the dirt.

Without a word, Calla swung her arm up, then brought it down, hoping, in vain she could behead her father, and have it over with.

Of course, she couldn't be that lucky. He blocked, shoving her back several steps.

He tsked, “Not even a hello to your father? So rude.”

Calla said in a voice brimming with rage, “You're not my father. Fathers are meant to protect and comfort their children. You left yours with broken bones and scars.”

As if she hadn't spoken, he said, “You know, I was surprised you have so many enemies. You seem to have a bit of a habit of turning loved ones into enemies.”

Calla’s stomach dropped, “What do you mean?”

Her father gave a piercing whistle. Killer Frost appeared at one side of her father, smiling serenely, “Hello child.”

Calla wanted to vomit at the sight of the two monsters who both claimed to be her parents before her. She felt certain she would vomit when her first love, a man called Patrick appeared on the other side of her father.

She stumbled back, suddenly all too aware this had been a trap.

She could never defeat her father empowered by the Lord's of Chaos, a deranged Killer Frost, and an enraged fire meta out for her blood alone.

When Patrick sent a blast of fire at her, Calla teleported several dozen feet back and to the right.

Patrick cackled, “Don't run, doll. We're just getting started.”

Calla shifted back, preparing to teleport again, when her father taunted, “Don't you want to know what happened to Teresa?”

Calla was suddenly rooted to the spot, eyes wide.

Her voice was cold with fury when she demanded, “What did you do to her?”

He grinned, and Calla felt sick.

“She was my test. To see if I was powerful enough. It wasn't much of a fight.”

“What did you do?!”

“I turned her to ash and then sprinkled the ash in the vents of your home. You and yours inhaled her.”

Calla fell to her knees, stomach heaving as she choked on bile, praying, hoping it was a bluff. She'd never be able to live with herself. She'd been devastated at Terry’s disappearance, but she'd known that it was possible, likely even she was dead. But this. Having breathed in her baby sisters remains. No. No, no, no.

Calla distantly recognized that someone was beside her. She couldn't bring herself to look, could only attempt to comprehend the evil her father had committed.

A hand, so hot it burned on her shoulder brought her into focus, and she tilted her head to gaze at the smirking face of the man who had taken Calla's virginity, who'd made her love him, then almost killed her upon being warped by his powers.

He'd beaten and raped her. Her father had beaten and broken her. Killer Frost had warped and changed her.

When Killer Frost had taken her, she'd been sweet, and shy, anxious. Such A contrast to her height and build. A sweet mouse in the body of a vicious leopard.

Killer Frost had twisted Calla. Bent her. Pushing, pushing, until she'd snapped.

Something had permanently shifted in her that day.

She could remember so clearly. Calla had been crying, wishing for rescue, when it had hit her like a ton of bricks.

She was well and truly alone in this place. She had no one but herself, and she'd been so afraid because she'd never been on her own like that. She'd messed up everything she touched.

But she had been done being the victim, Calla had been through letting other people hurt her. And now, she had the ability to protect herself.

She'd given in to the cold, let some other worldly aspect of her powers take over, and had blacked out. She'd woken in the forest days later covered in blood, but alive, free. Something deep within her had shifted. She'd been fundamentally changed. And she'd known she could never give in the the cold again. It was deep and primal and dangerous. If she gave up control again, she would almost certainly never get it back.

As if in slow motion Calla watched as her father raised a hand, palms glowing.

This was Calla's choice. Risk the cold, or risk her father. Do what it took to survive, or risk becoming who she was before.

A harsh voice in her mind hissed ‘survive’.

Calla closed her eyes, and released the cold.


	38. DickxOCxKlarion(Meeting the Family) Part 5(Done right)

Klarion leapt up to try and run after Calla. He knew Dick was right behind him, could feel the same fear and worry pumping through his own veins in the bond.

He didn't make it more than a foot before he sister grabbed him, a glance confirmed his mother had Dick.

“Let me go! She needs us! She'll be killed!”

As much confidence in Calla and her powers as he had, he knew she could never hope to defeat someone who was empowered by the Lord's of Chaos.

Beulah didn't listen, dragging him back against her chest, scrambling to hold him back.

His mother hissed something to his sister he couldn't hear over his and Dicks protests. Beulah whistled and her familiar dove, grabbing Teekel from the grass on a fly by and returning to them.

Then, his mother teleported them to the basement of their homes.

Beulah released Klarion, but only because she knew as well as he that their basement was warded against magic. He couldn't do anything.

He looked to Dick who was glowering at his mother, “We can't use magic down here.”

Dick trotted over to the door, locked and bolted from the outside.

Dick reached into his pockets, and pulled out a lock pick, setting to work as he spoke to Klarion, completely ignoring the two women.

Klarion knew the only reason his husband wasn't flipping out on his family was because he had a task at hand, more focused on getting them to Calla than anything else.

“The field in 10 minutes away on foot.”

Klarion picked up, “Once you get us out of here, I'll zap you into your uniform and teleported us. With our luck it's probably worse than we think it is.”

A click announced the first lock disengaged.

Klarion turned, facing his mother and sister as he spoke to ensure they wouldn't stop them.

“Don't get in our way again. You have no idea the kind of danger you just allowed our wife to put herself in without any kind of backup.”

Dick finished the rest of the locks quickly, slamming open the door.

Klarion had just finished dressing Dick, and was raising his hand to teleport them, when a blast like an atomic bomb went off.

Cold energy flooded out, and frost and ice began to form, ice spikes shooting up at random. The force of it sent Klarion and Dick onto their asses, and for several moments, Klarion and Dick could only hear ringing in their ears.

Dick shivered, ducking close to Klarion, and each of their breaths hung heavy in the air. Automatically, Klarion cast a spell to make a heat bubble around him and Dick. They were no good to Calla if they died of cold.

Klarion looked over eyes wide.

Calla had once described her powers as someone pumping more and more water into a balloon until it felt ready to burst, with only her using her powers as a vent for the pressure.

If she were to die, would there be no dam anymore?

Dick clasped Klarion’s hand, and Klarion teleported them, terror heavy in the pit of his stomach for what might have happened.

 

Calla felt detached, bored even as he body began moving. She was watching as if from a distance. Out of body experience? Who was to say.

Still, Calla wished she had popcorn or something as she watched her body give a gutteral sound somewhere between a growl and a scream, and burst into snowflakes. Her father's attack left a crater where she’d been. As the scream echoed in the air, a chill began to form around them. Patrick began burning to fight off the cold. Her father seemed unimpressed, as if he barely noticed the way the sky went grey and the sunny, warm, late afternoon went cold. From warm plains to an icy tundra. It only went as far as the field, Calla could see the distinct difference between her icy realm, and the warm summers day in town. Killer frost looked proud. Calla realized she should feel angry, or sick at that. But she didn’t.

When her body solidified again, behind the group, it shrieked, and razor sharp claws appeared on its fingertips, which it used to viciously swipe at the trio. All three managed to dodge, no matter how clumsily. It was like watching a rabid animal.

When Patrick sent a wave of fire at her, her body met it with a stream of ice which quickly overcame the heat. Walls of ice went up around the two to protect it from being attacked while it was preoccupied.

Patrick screamed in agony as ice crept up his hands and arms. Her body made a jerking movement with its hand, and his arms below his elbows shattered into tiny, jagged pieces, dropping to his feet with a crash. Patrick screamed again, face contorting in horror as her body stalked closer and slit his throat with a smooth movement of it’s hand.

Calla wondered if she should feel something at that. Relief? Pride? She felt nothing. Numb, completely. No physical sensations, no emotions.

Her attention was returned to her body as one of the ice walls crumbled, revealing her father, Killer frost just behind him.

Her body raised its hands, and tiny icicles poured from her hands, all sharp as blades, all viciously barbed.

She flicked a hand at Killer frost. The first few hit, and sent the villainess running as the rest flew after her, intent on their target. Hmm, that's interesting. Something Calla would need to experiment with if she regained control of her body. Was it some kind of automatic pursuit? She gave the command and it followed? Split intelligence? Artificial intelligence? They were multiplying as Killer Frost took a few down or they hit their mark. And Killer Frost’s attempt to control the ice had no affect.

Calla glanced back at her father and her body. Her father was dodging and weaving under it’s attacks with apparent ease. He looked to be gathering power for a spell as well. Even at the threat of her body being destroyed, Calla felt nothing. Just a sense of ‘Meh’.

Her body teleported behind her father as he cast a spell, ice claws gouging deep cuts across his neck. He yelped, and her body teleported further back as Killer Frost sent a flurry of icicles at her. Before she’d managed to completely vanish though, one grazed her, and another hit her dead in her waist.

Her body turned, and began throwing up ice spikes at Killer Frost’s feet in retaliation, hand on her hip to staunch the blood flow.

Calla canted her head, humming as she watched her father landed a solid blast into her back as she was distracted.

Her body flew forward, angry burns revealed from the blow across her back, her shirt burned away in the same pattern. As if someone had branded her with a white hot frying pan.

Her body didn’t move. The ice barbs dropped. Had she been killed? Calla felt a flash of feeling. A first. A moment of burning worry her father and Killer Frost would go after Klarion and Dick and her siblings if she was dead. Rage scalded her inside at the very idea.

Then, suddenly, she was zooming back towards her body. She could feel her limbs and her wounds as she coughed, wheezing.

She could hear her father curse, “You just won’t fucking die, you little bitch. I guess I’ll let you live to see what I’ll do to your husbands and siblings if you want to live so bad.”

Calla’s breath froze in her breath at that, and she could sense the barbs on the ground vibrating, like bees struggling back to life. Her protective instinct, to protect her husbands, her family fueled her to stumble to her feet.

As she rose, one thought was screamed above all else in her head. **_You shouldn’t have said that_ **.

As Calla faced where her father was standing, Killer Frost walking to him, Calla recognized a single truth through her rage and pain and regret. Her powers hadn’t taken over, her survival instinct had. But that wasn’t all Calla had. She would bury them both in her rage, take them apart with her pain, make them regret being born as she had. She wanted to make then beg for death for weeks before she’d allow them that mercy.

But she wanted to find Dick and Klarion more.

So, Calla uttered a single sentence as she looked at them, summoning the storm within her, preparing to slam it down on them.

“You will never touch my family.”

And then, Calla loosed her power in a harsh, solid blast. The water balloon emptied completely. But the ice was still hers to command. Both enemies froze over. With a jerking movement with both hands, they both shattered.

Calla sighed, panting as she let herself fall back on her ass. Her lips turned upwards as she heard Dick and Klarion both calling to her.

Her legs felt like jello, and her back was on fire. She wasn’t sure she could walk. But she called back, voice hoarse and raspy from screaming and emotion.

They found her soon enough, helping her up as her vision swam. Calla smiled at them, she felt to relieved, so at peace. The fear of her three biggest enemies was no more. They weren’t a threat anymore. Calla breathed in, and the cold, ice, and snow began to retreat, being sucked back into her body. Klarion and Dick watched in awe as she returned the field to what it had been before. All that was left were the icy remains of Killer frost and her father, and Patrick's limp form sprawled across a patch of dirt.

Klarion tutted over her wounds, and Dick was flipping between anger, pride, and relief, but neither had it in them to be too firm with her as injured as she was.

Klarion healed Calla, and then teleported them home. They needed to speak with his family. Decide where they stand. 

Once there. Calla sat on a couch with Klarion and Dick, all smiles as she explained the whole thing.

Beulah and Charity both felt certain they’d need to spend more time with the trio to get a better understanding of all this, but for now, they were just willing to be happy that Klarion had found two beings who loved him enough to risk their lives for him. Even if they were humans.


	39. DickxOCxKlarion(Just missed him) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so.... this is old. Like, over a year old. But, I thought it was okay, so I thought i'd post this, finish up the second part, which will be much shorter, and post that too. Any feed back on anything I post, is very, very welcome. Hope you enjoy :)

Dick had always known he had had a soulmate. Stray pen marks had appeared across his skin of no miscalculation of his part, but, like all children, there were those first shy, tentative words. Dick’s parents had been soulmates, and they had laughed easily as their 5 year old son questioned why scribbles of markers appeared on him when he hadn’t drawn them. They’d explained that his soulmate must have just been learning to write or draw, that they must have been younger than he was by a few years.

Then, when Dick was almost 8 years old, a messy but carefully written word scrawled across his palm.

_ Hello? _

Now that he was old enough to understand the scribbles, what they had meant, he had lunged across the small trailer for a marker, any kind of marker, Robyn fluttering around to help her human look. He ended up with a dark blue marker that was rather thick, and he had written on the back of his hand as well. 

_ Hello _

A paused, and the marker on his palm erased slowly, only to be replaced by slowly formed words.

_ What’s your name? _

Richard used some wipes his mother used for stage makeup to swipe the still-drying word from the back of his hand.

_ Richard. You can call me Dick if you want. _

The words on his palm faded again.

_ Hi, Dick. My name is Calla. You can call me Calla. _

_ My daemon’s name is Robyn. _

_ Mine’s name is Riplitan. _

Their conversation ended when he had to perform. He found out the next day physical injuries that left external marks showed up through the Bleed too. He’d woken up to a long slash mark from the top outside of his left thigh to the inside of his left knee in a long golden stripe, along with golden splotches across his body, including his neck, and several other cuts. All of them healed without a scar except the one on his leg.

He was hoping it wasn’t serious, maybe she’d gotten hurt playing too rough with someone, or she’d been in an accident of some kind. But the worry on his parents face’s made him think that might not be the case. He knew about domestic violence, his parents had talked with him about it, had taught him how to help someone if he thought they were in trouble.

The final thing that made him sure was the way Robyn couldn’t quite fly right for the rest of that week

So, Dick took the same marker and wrote on the bottom of his foot, a place easy to hide, but he knew she would feel it was there. The Bleed tickled.

_ Are you okay? _

She was silent. He knew she’d seen it, could just tell, but she ignored it. After two weeks, she finally responded.

_ No. _

Dick wrote again on the bottom of his foot.

_ Can I help? _

_ No. _

_ Why didn’t you respond? _

_ Dad saw it and hid all of the markers. _

_ Is there anyway I can help? _

_ Just don’t go. _

_ I promise. _

 

When he was told to get his things from their trailer before going to Mr. Wayne’s house, he only took a picture of his parents, some clothing, and the blue marker.

He looked at it, shoving it into his pocket. That night, only the day after his parents had died, after a shower in his new bathroom, he’d written on his thigh. An agreed upon place between him and Calla. Easy to hide.

_ My parents are dead. _

_ Are you okay? _

_ No. _

_ I understand. I’m here. _

Dick smiled a little. She was.

_ Thank you. _

Dick went to sleep not feeling quite as alone as the night before.

  
  


Dick was 13 when he and his soulmate started really talking. It started one night after a long mission when Alfred was patching him up with Morgan, his White Faced Capuchin Monkey daemon, checking up on Robyn. The older man had seen his arm and had chuckled, making Dick look down.

_ I’ve decided I’m not going to be a human today. _

_ Umm… What are you going to be then? _

_ Cornbread. _

Alfred had had to stop what he was doing due to his laugher at the bizarre answer, making Bruce and Rivia come over to see what what happening. They also laughed.

_ Cornbread? _

_ Yes. _

_ Why? _

_ Actually, I’ve changed my mind. I’m going to use Cornbread as a weapon of mass destruction against my enemies. _

_ How? _

_ Crumble it up and throw it in their eyes. _

Dick, Robyn, Alfred, Morgan, Rivia and Bruce all started laughing again.

Over the years, Dick learned that Calla had a dry, dark sense of humor similar to Jason’s. When Dick was 15, they had a phone call, though Calla had told him she was using a friends phone. Calla and him agreed that they’d act as though they didn’t have soulmates until they met each other, neither wanting the other to miss out on anything the world had to offer. Calla had assured him that she was fine, though he knew she wasn’t. He could just tell that even though her injuries had stopped, she was still being hurt, if not physically.

One night, when Dick was 17 and his soulmate was almost 16, words appeared on his hand that brought him back to when he was eight years old. Simple words that he’d prayed she’d never need to write.

_ My mother is dead _

_ What? How? Are you okay? Where are you? I’ll come get you. _

It was automatic for Dick. This girl was his soulmate, and even if she wasn’t, he cared about her from their long nights writing on their skin, she was his best friend. He needed to help.

_ She killed herself. I walked in, and she was just…. Dead. I’m at my aunt’s house right now…. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? _

_ Calla, talk to me. Can you call me, I can give you my number again. _

_ Um, yeah okay. _

Dick jotted his number down on his arm so fast he could have given Wally a run for his money.

He sat there on his bed, his phone's ringer turned to max volume, rereading their talk. A line of dialogue down his arm staring at his wrist and making its way to his elbow in neat, scribbled lines.

Finally, after several long moments, his screen lit up with an unknown number. Dick hit accept without wasting a moment.

“Calla!”

“Hey, Dick.”

Her voice was tired, sad, a little empty.

“Calla, where are you? I’m getting on the next bus or Taxi or plane or whatever and I’m on my way okay, just tell me where to go.”

“Dick, you don’t have to-”

“Calla, you’re my best friend and my soulmate. If you need me, I’m going to be there.”

“I’m in Berthoud Colorado.”

Dick already had a map of the town up on his computer.

“I will be there in twenty minutes.”

“How? You live in Gotham Dick.”

“Bruce was in Denver for business, and I drive like a maniac when my friends need me. Plus, it’s one AM, no traffic.”

“Thank you.”

“Meet me at the park.”

They hung up, Dick threw on civics and ran to the Batcave, only to be stopped by Bruce, “Where are you going?”

“Calla’s mom committed suicide, I told her we were in Denver on business and I’m going to Zeta to her.”

Bruce stepped aside without a word, over the years, despite her odd sense of humor and having never met her, Bruce had grown indebted to the girl for helping Dick through rough times, often times without even realizing it.

Dick Zeta's with his Motorcycle to Longmont, the closest town in Colorado with a Zeta. He stalled for as long as he could bare as so he wouldn’t be suspicious as far as time went, then got on and sped off.

He got to the park and leapt off, looking around as the purr of his bike died into 2am silence. He looked around as he got off, pulling his helmet off. His eyes paused when they landed on a female figure with long, thick, wavy brown hair. She was leading on a tree, head between her knees.

Dick started forward, calling gently, “Calla?”

The girl started, jerking upright. He was met with big brown eyes. Riplitan was nowhere to be seen as Robyn and Dick jogged forward, not a huge shock, they knew he hadn’t settled yet, and it was possible he’d taken a small form for comfort. Dick loped to Calla’s side as Robyn settled on Calla’s shoulder, the only human she could touch besides Dick.

Calla leaded her head into the warm, feathery weight of the the martial eagle, making Dick shiver at the feeling as he kneeled beside her, scooping her into his arms without thought.

There was a movement on his thigh and he glanced down to see a tiny milk snake slither around Robyn’s leg, coiling there and resting silently as the eagle bent down, twisting to cock her head at the snake for a moment before she took flight to a low hanging branch less than a foot above their humans as Calla sobbed into Dick’s shoulder.

After what seemed like hours, Calla calmed, but neither of them let go. When the sun started to rise Dick and Robyn took Calla and Riplitan to their aunt’s house, where she slept for maybe two hours and Dick promised he’d stay in Colorado for a while.

 

Calla was 18 when Riplitan settled, and she and Dick had barely spoken in weeks. So she wrote on her wrist.

_ Riplitan settled. _

Robyn fluffed her feathers, asking as she surveyed the words, “What do you think he is?”

_ So? What is he? _

_ Fucking enormous white tiger. Way bigger than the internet says they usually are. He says that Robyn’s the size of a robin to him now. _

Robyn snorted, “As if.”

_ Haha very funny _

They talked for hours.

A week later they woke up to golden bruises across Dick’s face and around his neck and a golden line, a cut, down his right arm.

_ Calla _

_ Hey Dick _

_ ARE YOU OKAY I WOKE UP AND YOU HAVE BRUISES AND CUTS ALL OVER WHO HURT YOU?! _

There was a long pause before she answered.

_ We shouldn’t talk anymore Dick _

_ What?! Why!? _

_ Because I’m broken and stupid and ugly and I fuck up everything I touch and I don’t want you to get hurt and crash and burn like everything else in my life Dick you're the first bright spot in this world who's stuck around me this long, and soulmates or not I couldn't live with myself if i doused you _

_ Douse me? What? Calla, no. Just no. What happened? _

_ My dad kicked me out. I’m figuring out where I’m going to live. _

_ Like hell you are. I’m coming to get you. _

_ No Dick. I’m fine. I'll figure something out. _

_ You’re still in Longmont, right? _

_ … _

_ Calla _

_ Yes _

_ Good. I’m on my way, I’ll be there in an hour. _

_ How? Gotham is hours from longmont. _

_ Don’t question greatness, baby girl. We’re meeting at the park. _

Robyn and Dick found Bruce, and informed him that they were telling her about their secret identities and bringing her back to their apartment, with or without permission. They just wanted to let him know.

Bruce, surprisingly, was okay with it, though Rivia did have to ask, “Something happened didn’t it?”

“You know what I think about Calla’s dad, I met him once and I’m more than sure he’s hurt her. But her family claims otherwise and she keeps denying it, I don’t want to overstep. He kicked her out sometime this morning or last night.”

The sugar glider daemon nodded, “Be careful.”

Dick climbed off of his bike, he and Robyn already both scanning the park, and Robyn spotted them first. Calla was sitting under a tree, zoned out, fingers drumming her knee nervously. A black backpack sat next to her, but he was suddenly painfully aware that she probably only had the things in that pack to her name. Riplitan was sprawled out beside her, his enormous head resting in her lap. 

Her long brown waves were braided back, and Dick took in what she was wearing, tight, ripped up, black jeans with a black leather belt, knee high, lace up, worn leather boots, a black t-shirt with a logo he couldn’t quite make out on it, and a loose, slouchy black leather jacket. 

Robyn and him shared a glance, and Dick jogged forward as Robyn leapt from his shoulder, landing lightly on Riplitan’s back.

Riplitan jerked up, teeth baring before he registered who it was and calmed quickly.

“Sorry,” The white tiger said, shifting out of Calla’s lap, “I’m not quite calmed down from this morning yet.”

Robyn started using her talons and beak to groom Riplitan’s thick white and black fur, “You have nothing to apologize for. What happened?”

Riplitan glanced at Calla, who shrugged, glancing away as Dick ran his thumb across her knuckles.

Riplitan stood, Robyn still on his back, and butted his head into Calla, “I’m telling them Calla, they need to know.”

Calla nodded, burying her fingers in the fur on Riplitan's scruff. Robyn nibbled affectionately on her finger, settling into the dip in between Riplitan’s shoulder blades as he settled onto the ground, grooming his fur in an attempt to sooth the tiger.

The tiger said, “We know you know that Aaron was mistreating her. It wasn’t very often before because Samantha and Rupert would have straight up killed him if they knew he was hurting her children.”

Calla’s grip tightened around Dick’s fingers tightened at the mention of her mother and her lion daemon.  Riplitan plowed on.

“Most of it was emotional, verbal stuff. Then they died and we started living with Aaron and Lilith and even if he didn’t lay a finger on us until last night the way they were treating us was getting to us. Then I settled and Aaron yelled that we were lying because I was too stupid and ugly and cowardly to be a tiger, I think he was angry we were bigger than Lilith, he saw me being bigger as not being able to hurt us if he wanted to. I told him that we were a tiger and that we couldn’t change it and Lilith attacked me while Aaron attacked Calla.”

Lilith was a Sun bear, a big daemon to be sure, but she couldn’t have been more than half of Riplitan’s size in pure muscle, why Aaron and Lilith had thought it wise to attack them was a madness Dick didn’t comprehend.

“I was unprepared and Aaron managed to do the damage you see to Calla. Lilith did a number on me. Our little brother could tell we would be running or kicked out so he packed my backpack with a few clothes, food, and every bit of money he could find, along with my phone, the charger, and my computer. He put it out front by sneaking around the house. Anyway, when he started choking Calla I lost it and got her the hell out of there. Alex was afraid to leave, so we came here.”

Robyn nipped Riplitan’s ear, “Are you hurt?! I can never tell under all of these feathers.”

Riplitan rolled over, revealing a couple of long scratches that had been stitched up on his stomach, clearly done by Calla. Robyn  shrieked, and Dick nudged Calla, getting her attention as he coaxed her into taking her jacket off, surveying the bruises and cuts as Robyn did the same, combing Riplitan’s fur away from his wounds and surveying them with a critical eye.

Calla’s were more severe, her deepest cut hadn’t been stitched, as it as on Calla’s right arm and she couldn’t reach it with a steady enough hand. It was quickly bleeding through the gauze she’d wrapped it in.

Dick helped her up and Riplitan and Robyn followed as Dick said hushedly, “I’m about to tell you something, I trust you, but I need you to promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“Of course.”

The answer was instant, Calla had no qualms about making unknown promises to Dick. She trusted him.

“I’m Nightwing. Bruce is Batman. I’m going to take you and Riplitan to the Batcave and have Alfred take care of your injuries, okay?”

Calla nodded, and they limped to the nearest Zeta beam. Dick would come back for his bike in an hour or so, while Calla and Riplitan were being treated.

Calla was quiet as Alfred and Morgan treated her and Riplitan.

Finally, with a little prodding, he managed to strike up a meaningless conversation with the girl about Dick and Robyn, nothing too deep, just light chit chat. Finally, he was finished, and he asked as he looked over the work Morgan had done on Riplitan, having shaved the fur around his wounds and washed the golden-blood caked fur, “Is there anything I can get for you Miss Calla? Water, cookies, cornbread?”

Calla’s eyes went wide at the reference to the inside joke, “He told you about that?”

“No, I was tending to some of his own wounds when those words appeared on his arm. I must say, that’s a tactic Master Bruce and I had never considered using against villains.”

Calla flushed, but a small smile was on her face, “You never know. It might work, it might take them off guard at the very least. I mean, who expects cornbread to be the weapon of their demise?”

A deep chuckle had Calla whirl around, wincing as her hand flew to her sore ribs. A young man with black hair and green eyes a few years younger than her stood in the doorway.

She knew before he spoke that he was Jason, he fit what Dick had told her about his younger brother. He had a pitch black wolf daemon at his side, who appraisingly eyed Riplitan as the tiger flicked his tail lazily.

“And who might you be?”

Calla smiled tightly, “Calla.”

Alfred said as he tidied up the medical tools he’d been using, “Master Richards’ Soulmate.”

Jason raised a brow, frowning when she turned fully and he caught sight of the bruises and cuts across the visible parts of her body, and Kiara muttered to him, “Look at her daemon.”

He glanced over and sucked in a breath when he saw the long cuts along his stomach and sides. Her daemon was huge, easily twice the size of an average tiger, he had no clue who could have hurt such a large creature.

“What happened?”

Calla’s jaw clenched and she fisted her fingers in the thick fur of her daemon, looking away.

Alfred said as he met Jason’s eyes, “It’s a rather personal matter, Master Jason. Perhaps it would be best if you waited in the cave for me to come find you.”

Jason nodded, slowly, and walked away, Kiara trotting after him, the wolf glancing behind them as the door closed. She pressed into Jason’s leg as they walked, and his fingers found their way to the scruff of his neck. Jason could tell that something wasn’t right, and it reminded him too much of how he’d first been when he’d arrived at the manor. 

After poking around the cave for a while, and making sure Bruce wasn’t around, he got onto the computer to look through Calla’s file. He was sure she’d have one, Bruce had a file for everyone. She did, and after a little hacking, Jason read through everything as quick as he could. She was two years younger than Dick, had three younger sisters, a younger brother, and an older sister, only four of whom she’d grown up with. Her parents were druggies and alcoholics who’d gotten clean after she and her siblings were taken away, but had had relapses. She was in and out of therapy and had been diagnosed with Bipolar disorder, as had her mother. She’d had anger issues as a child that had long since been resolved. Her mother had committed suicide when she was 15 and her daemon had settled only in the last week. She’d lived with her step father who was suspected of abusing her physically and verbally, but there wasn’t enough proof. His daemon was a sun bear, which would be big enough to keep her in line, seeing as before last week she’d prefer small, harmless forms.

Jason heard movement far off in the cave and quickly exited the file, removing any traces he’d been in it, and turned on a movie on the computer screen. Alfred rounded the corner, a knowing look in his eyes, but he didn’t say anything, only pulled up a seat and paused the movie.

“Master Jason, I trust you understand how delicate these situations can be.”

Jason nodded, and Alfred sighed, “She doesn’t think that what she went through was that bad, but in my opinion, that’s exactly what her father wanted her to think. I’m not sure what exactly is going to happen to her, I believe Master Richard wants to have her move into his loft with him, but I’m going to try and convince him that it would be best for the two of them to stay at the manor for a few months so I can monitor her.”

Kiara’s ears flicked towards the med bay, “Can they hear us?”

“No, they’re upstairs enjoying a cup of cocoa with Mistress Cassandra and Rictor.”

Jason nodded, and said, “Let me know what I can do Alfred.”

“Try to talk to Master Richard when he gets back? Explain that you would be able to better help her adjust because you’ve been through similar things if she were here, if only for a month or two.”

Jason nodded, and Kiara bumped noses with Morgan.

 

Cass cocked her head, watching the girl in front of her. The two were sitting on the floor, leaning against the couches, Cass’s daemon, Rictor, a rather small Eastern Brown snake, was coiled around Cas's wrist, watching as Riplitan shifted again, his mass draped across Calla’s lap, an amusing sight to say the least. She didn’t seem to mind, just combed her fingers through his fur, tracing his stripes.

She glanced at her watch, ticking, ticking, ticking. Everyone had a soulmate, but there were dozens of ways the bond manifested. It could be that whatever written on one person’s skin appeared on the others. A watch ticking down to the moment they met. The first or last words they said to one another scrawled on their skin. The person’s name on their body, a symbol somewhere on their body that matched someone else’s. A compass that always pointed to your soulmate. Not being able to see colors until you met that person. A time and place you will meet. A half finished tattoo that completed itself when you met. A ring around your finger that changed in temperature or color the closer you got to your soulmate. After a certain age being able to see flashes of what your soulmate does.

Cass’s was a watch. A countdown to when they met. It only had 3 weeks, 2 days, 7 hours, 3 minutes and 41 seconds left. Cass wasn’t very socially adept, but she was a romantic, had spent countless hours dreaming about what her soulmate would be like. Hopefully, she’d have a smooth bond. Someone who would understand her as she did them. She didn’t have much longer to wait. Soon.

 

Terry frowned at the computer screen.

_ Wait, when did you move in with Dick? _

_ Two days ago. Though, I’m really living at his dad's house so… That's a thing. His family’s nice though. He has a sister your age, she has a timer too. _

_ She cute? _

_ Yes, definitely your type. I should set you guys up. _

_ If you’re hubby can get me on a plane I’m game. _

_ Sweetheart, please, roadtrip. _

Terry chuckled, and looked at the timer on their wrist. 2 weeks, 6 days, 23 hours, 19 minutes and 52 seconds. She’d dropped off the grid after their mother had died, her only contact with her siblings being facebook and skype. It would be nice to see Calla again.

Maybe. Minerva’s smooth scales slid against their neck, and the ball python daemon said gently, “At the very least we get to see Calla and Rip. And make sure Dick is good enough for her.”

Terry nodded, petting Minerva’s head gently, “True.

 

Florence said as she nuzzled Alex’s cheek, “We need to leave Alex. Get Anna and find Calla. Or Katie. Or Terry. You know Aaron and Lilith are becoming more volatile by the day. Anna and Fulton will come with us.”

Alex said as he stroked her head, “We don’t even know where Calla is.”

Alex looked at him arm. He had the same kind of bond as Calla. He and his soulmate didn’t talk a lot, but they were close enough.

Alex wrote on his thigh in thin black marker.

_ I need your advise _

_ Of course _

_ My step-dad kicked my sister out. Me and my little sister are still here but I’m considering running away with her to find our other sister so that I don’t have to worry about him hurting us. Please, Tim, tell me what I need to do. _

_ Family isn’t easy, Alex. But I, personally think you should report your father, have your little sister leave him a voicemail that you’ve left after you’re already gone so the cops know she’s not being taken against her will, and find your sister. Be careful, okay? _

_ I promise. _

 

Jason ran his fingers along his words.

_ I swear this must be a whore house with how many hot guys are milling around. _

He shook his head and smiled, one day.

 

Bruce was distracted from typing something into his computer when a short message was scrawled across his hand.

_ You okay? _

_ I’m fine, Diana. Why? _

_ Jason called me earlier is all. I’ll talk to you later. _

_ Okay. _

Rivia shared a look with Bruce and they glanced at his phone

 

A 7 year old Damian Wayne spun in circles, scowling as his compass stayed as still as ever. Pointing to his soulmate. His unsettled daemon, Melisande, in the form of a snowy owl, fluttered her wings anxiously.

 

Talia Al Ghul sighed as she caught sight of her soulmark, the name of her beloved. Her uncompleted bond. Her soulmate was bonded to another. Talia pulled on her gloves and readied her gun. Ranish, her black panther daemon, loosed a low growl in preparation for battle, and readied to strike.

 

Tim reread the words written across his thigh and prayed Alex was okay. Kiri, his small black cat daemon, purred and butted her head against his chin in an attempt to calm him.

 

Anna and Fulton, only 11, agreed to run away with Alex and Florence. They knew they needed to get away from their father, even at such a young age. So they did. They ran, and ran, and ran.

  
  


Cass crept down the stairs, peering around a doorway where she found Calla, who she’d become quick friends with, sitting on a rug with another girl beside her, the two cackling madly with their heads thrown back.

Cass’s eyes widened as she glanced at her clock. 5 Seconds. This girl must be her soulmate.

4, Cass slipped into the room.

3, The girls ball python daemon looked up, as did Riplitan.

2, The two girls regained their breaths and turned to look at Cass.

1, Cass locked eyes with a pair of pretty brown eyes belonging to the unknown girl.

Two long, synchronized ‘DING’s rang out, announcing that Terry and Cass had just met their soulmate. Looking down at her wrist, Cass watched as the design shifted slightly, becoming slightly more rounded and futuristic looking, and set to a new time. A new countdown. 1 year, 9 days, 8 minutes, and 17 seconds.

Calla and Riplitan stood fluidly, Calla taking Cass’s elbow and Riplitan took Rictor in his massive maw, the two depositing the Black Bat and her daemon with the stranger girl and her ball python daemon and skipping from the room cheerfully. Rictor flicked his tongue, coiling around Cass’s arm as the other daemon went to wrap around the girl's shoulders.

The girl her hand out, “I’m Terry, this is Minerva.”

“Cass, this is Rictor.”

They smiled at each other, and started talking.

 

Jason called into Calla’s house as he let himself in, “Hey weirdo, I’m here!”

Calla called back, “Okay, fuckhead.”

Another voice chided Calla, quieter, “Really Calla? Fuckhead?”

After a minute, Calla and a girl walked out into the living room, the girl was blonde, a little on the thick side but still hot as hell, and the bluest eyes Jason had ever seen.

The girl looked Jason up and down, and said with a low whistle, “ _ I swear this must be a whore house with how many hot guys are milling around.” _

Jason jolted at the words, but his reply was automatic, “ _ Please, we both know Calla would run an escort service, not a whore house _ .”

Calla doubled over, laughing.

“Jason, this is my sister, Katie. Katie, this is Dick’s brother, Jason. Now, I’ll be going, please don’t do the dirty in my apartment.”

Katie gaped as Calla grinned, and Riplitan picked up Katie’s pure white pomeranian daemon, Princeton, by the scruff, and dropped him directly in front of Kaira, whose tail was wagging back and forth furiously.

Princeton stepped forward, and Katie stepped after him automatically, pulled by her daemons distance from her.

Calla shot Jason a mischievous wink, and cooed as she and Riplitan slipped out the door, “There are condoms in the bathroom cupboards! Be safe!”

Riplitan let out a deep chuckle as Calla skipped down the stairs, his sleek 800 pounds of bulk flowing down the stairs behind her, “That was mean.”

Calla said easily as she smirked, “She’s my sister and he’s like my brother. It’s our job to embarrass them, and besides, if they were used to our comments by now, we aren’t doing it right.”

Riplitan laughed as they breezed outside, Calla throwing her leg across her bicycle and Riplitan stretching lazily, flicking his tail as Calla rolled her shoulders, “Ready?”

Riplitan gave a toothy grin, taking a stance, ready to tear through the streets of Gotham beside his girl, his Calla, “Always.”

Calla kicked up the kickstand, readying her peddles, “Go!”

The two took off, gaining speed, barely more than streak to the people they passed. Riplitan’s muscles bunched before they slowed, coming to a halt in front of Dick’s apartment and chaining up the bike before walking up the stairs.

She could feel their bond, the electricity in the air telling her he was close, could tell that he could feel it as well.

Riplitan let loose a deep, rumbling purr, rubbing his jaw along Calla’s hand. Calla smiled, letting herself into Dick’s apartment and beelining to where he was sitting, already facing her, a smile across his face.

Calla wrapped her arms around him, kissing him gently as Robyn landed on Riplitan, settling in the dip between his shoulder blades, her designated spot. Riplitan settled on the floor, curling around to bump his nose to Robyn's beak. The bird of prey nipped playfully at Riplitans ear, and Calla murmured as she pulled away from the kiss, “Katie and Jason are soulmates.”

Dick hummed, seemingly not all that surprised, and kissed Calla’s neck, drawing her earlobe between his teeth when she tilted her head to give him better access. Calla ran her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes and humming, pulling herself closer to him. Calla smirked, kissing along Dick’s neck and edging her fingers under his shirt, brushing the tips of her fingers along his hip-bones.

A knock came at the front door. The pair groaned quietly in unison, pulling apart slightly. Dick went to answer the door, Riplitan following so that Robyn didn’t have to leave her spot, Calla at her daemons side.

Dick opened the door without checking who it was, and gasped at the sight. Calla pushed past him, falling to her knees in front of her little brother and sister, both of whom were skinny, dirty, and beaten to hell. It had been almost 2 years since she’d seen either of them, though her and Alex talked often occasion. Riplitan surged forward, Alex and Anna were both covered in cuts and bruises, though their daemons were both seemingly unharmed.

Calla pulled Anna to her chest and then Alex, dragging them both inside as Riplitan grabbed both of their daemons by their scruffs and followed quickly.

Calla set her siblings on a couch and Robyn and Dick who’d both briefly vanished, appeared by her side with ice packs and wet towels.

Alex’s Florence was in the form of an Ocelot, and Anna’s Fulton was in the form of small calico  cat with insanely soft fur. Riplitan curled around the two, grooming them with his large tongue which was almost as big as Fulton’s whole body.

Calla worried as she wiped the two of them down, cleaning their small cuts and wrapping them, “What happened? Who hurt you? I swear to god I’ll kill them, who did this?”

Calla looked over at Dick, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Alex admitted, “Aaron. We ended up trying to stay until Anna was old enough to leave legally. He found out we were trying to leave.”

Alex was 17, and Anna was 14, Calla, the oldest of the three, was 20.

Riplitan’s growl nearly shook the room.

Calla said as she looked over her siblings, “Dick, do you think you could get Alfred to take a look at them? I don’t know enough about medicine to be of any help. Me and Riplitan are going to go tear Aaron and Lilith limb from limb.”

Dick and Robyn shared a look, before Dick nodded, and kissed Calla’s cheek, “Just don’t kill him, okay?”

Calla said with a deadly tone, “No, I’m just going to put him in a body cast and a coma. If he ever thinks about hurting Anna and Alex ever again, he won’t get so lucky.”

Dick nodded, scooping his soul mates little sister up onto one hip, though he knew she was much too old for it, and put a hand on her brothers back. Fulton shifted into a rather small garter snake, and coiled around Robyn’s leg, and Florence leapt to Alex’s arms. Alex brought them down to the garage and situated them in his car, driving to the manor. Less than an hour passed before Calla arrived, a bruise across her cheekbone the only sign that anything had happened, but she looked rather happy with herself.

Calla sat with Alex and Anna, promised she’d never leave them again. Alfred had sworn the two would be fine with some rest.

Suddenly, Tim came vaulting into the sitting room where Alex and Anna were sitting, Kiri just in front of him, he came to a halt before them, and breathed out, “Alex?”

Alex jolted, eyes going wide, before the two were suddenly wrapped around each other, Tim kissed Alex’s cheek and promised he was going to be okay. Calla started laughing when she realized, and she said to everyone else between cackles, “They’re soulmates.”

Dick smiled, and slid his arms around Calla’s waist, a grin working it’s way onto his face as Anna smiled tiredly.

Alex and Tim sat down at Alfred’s request, and Bruce and Damian entered.

The family talked and basked in a moment of peace.

 

Calla and Riplitan let loose twin screams of agony as the feeling of Dick and Robyn being ripped from their bond washed through them. Calla fell to her knees, eyes watering as she sobbed. Riplitan’s roar of pain was deafening, but still, Calla could hear Dick’s body go limp on the floor, the horrible sound of Robyn’s final screech before she dissolved into dust.

Riplitan could hear her falling apart, like metal being shredded, a sound that made him mad with pain, flailing as Bruce and Jason wrestled Calla out of the building. Kiara and  Minerva struggling to pull Riplitan’s mass after her. Terry and Cass rushed after them, and after several minutes of struggling and Calla knocking Jason on his ass, Bruce sedated her then handed Stephanie another sedative, which she then handed to her daemon, Prinro, a Pygmy Marmoset, who sedated Riplitan so his deadly claws wouldn’t hurt anyone.

When Calla and Riplitan came too, they weren’t alone. Terry, Minerva, Katie, Princeton, Alex, Florence, Anna, Fulton, Alfred, and Morgan were waiting for her to wake up. Calla came to first, though Riplitan wasn't far behind. Looking around at the grim faces of her siblings and Alfred, what had happened dawned in her mind, and her hands trembled, tears welling in her eyes as three other girls slipped into the room, each carrying a few drinks.

Amanda, Calla’s oldest sister who they’d only recently learned about, and her dove daemon, Ritori, Sophia, only a few months younger than Terry, and Intria, her corn snake daemon. Then Jojo, Calla’s youngest sibling, only 10, with her unsettled daemon, Enrim in the form of a small brown bunny hopping at her side.

Amanda and Katie shared a look, and Amanda stepped forward as Calla’s breathing started getting faster.

Ritori perched on Riplitan’s nose, cooing softly and nuzzling his beak into the spot between his eyes as Amanda pulled Calla into a hug, rubbing her hand up and down her sister’s back and attempting to sooth her. 

Two days later, Calla cornered Bruce, “Who killed him?”

Bruce frowned, “I can’t tell you that, Calla. I know what you’re going to do, and I understand why, but I can’t let you. Dick wouldn’t want that.”

Riplitan snarled, “They would be alive if you hadn’t called him in that night. Tell us who did it.”

Rivia pleaded from Bruce's shoulder, “Riplitan, Calla, please, don't do this.”

Calla struck out, Bruce was ready, could’ve blocked it, but he hadn’t seen any tell she’d been about to strike. He’d have let her get in a hit regardless.

Calla decked him in the face so hard he fell on his ass, and growled, “Don’t try to stop me, Bruce. Because I blame you just as much as I blame the person who actually killed him, and I’ll do worse than hit you if you get in my way again.”

Calla stalked off, Riplitan at her side.

 

It was less than a week later when Jason ran into her and Riplitan on the streets. She and Riplitan looked murderous. She was beating up a thug while Riplitan batted around the man's magpie daemon, the poor bird was pitiful with a broken wing and helpless against the tiger.

She slammed the man's head back into the ground, “TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!”

Riplitan took the daemon between his enormous jaw, and when the bird squawked, the man caved, “FINE! OKAY, I’LL TALK, JUST LET HER GO!”

Riplitan dropped the bird to the ground and stalked over to Calla’s side as the daemon twitched, feathers and wings splayed at unnatural angles. Jason watched as the man spluttered out everything he knew, which wasn’t much, but it seemed to satisfy her. Riplitan walked over to the Magpie daemon as Calla tested the injuries she’d made. Riplitan set the daemons wing with an odd gentleness considering he’d been the one to break it, and smoothed her feathers into place with his tongue. Calla popped the man's dislocated shoulder back into place and Riplitan took the trembling bird daemon in his maw and brought her to her human, placing her in his lap before he and Calla slipped away into the shadows.

Jason and Kiara dropped down and fell into step with them. Calla was wearing a skin tight leather suit, pitch black. Nightwing’s symbol in a dark maroon was emblazoned across her chest. She had tight leather boots, also black except for the very tops which were also dark maroon. She had a black leather jacket that was loose and long, swirling around her lower calves like a cape. Her long brown hair was down, mostly hidden by her hood, and a domino mask covered her eyes. She had a belt, pouches hid many of what it contained but he could clearly see two high-voltage taser, three sharp daggers, two twin katana blades, and two guns strapped to either thigh.

Glancing at Riplitan, he saw that the tiger was clad in glistening black armor, the kind that Kiara wore, specifically designed by Bruce for daemons that couldn’t fly or easily be hidden during a fight, lightweight, but durable, and covered most of the body to help hide the identity. Honestly, Jason didn’t know how she’d managed to get her hands on the stuff, but he was sure it wasn’t in any way that was legal.

Finally, Riplitan grumbled, “Kiara, Jason.”

Kiara nuzzled against Riplitan’s side, “We were worried about you, and Katie and Princeton said you aren’t answering their calls.”

Riplitan sounded tired when he responded, “We need to be alone for a while. Just until we find and destroy whoever killed Dick and Robyn. They’ll pay, and we’ll come back.”

“Bruce will try to stop you,” Kiara warned

Calla’s voice was a wild snarl, “He can try all he wants. He won’t stop us.”

Jason said, a similar edge to his voice, “We’ll try to keep him off of your trail for as long as we can, okay? Whoever killed Dick deserves to pay, just hurry. You know how he is.”

Calla nodded, and her and Riplitan vanished.

It was months before anyone saw her again, but this time it was Damian and Anna, they were getting ice cream together, talking about books and teasing each other half-heartedly when Damian noticed someone following them. Turning, he recognised them right away, Calla, but she and Riplitan had vanished as quickly as he saw them, into the shadows. After some thought, he decided to wait to tell Anna until they got back to his house, unsure of how she’d react and not wanting anyone to film her crying and start some insane headline about one of his closest friends being a mad woman. People were cruel and he didn’t want the world to be able to exploit her unhappiness.

It was nearly another month before another member of the family stumbled on her. It was Tim this time, he walked past an alley only to see her and Riplitan beating a thug to hell, his daemon an uncomfortable distance from him, unconscious and one of her legs twisted the wrong way. Finally, the man gave up, telling Calla what she wanted to know. She patched the worse of his injuries and Riplitan dragged his daemon to his side.

She turned, tossing his phone back to him, and walked away, Riplitan at her side, her leather coat billowing around her. Tim and Kiri trotted to her side, keeping pace with them and taking note of her bloody wounds and her split knuckles.

“Alex is worried about you,” Tim said.

Kiri jumped, landing on Riplitan’s back, and trotting along his spine to hiss in his ear, “Do you know how worried everyone has been? Amanda, Katie, Alex, Terry, Sophia, Anna, Jojo, all of them, they’ve done nothing but search for you. They’re falling apart at the seams to find you.”

Riplitan growled, shaking the cat off, and she landed on her feet, trotting at Tim’s side and not looking at either of them.

Calla stopped, turning to fully face Tim. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, she’d abandoned the domino mask, eyes wide, lips dry and cracked. Her face was hollow, she looked starved and tired, half mad with the need to avenge Dick. Riplitan didn’t look much better as his armor retracted to pads on his back and joints, his fur was dull, missing in places, jagged scars maring his body, and the way he paced at Calla’s feet, his tail twitching, he was mad with the same need, though he looked far better off than his human half.

Calla’s voice was little more than a growl, harsh and raspy, and Tim almost flinched, “I thought I would come back, Tim. But I’m not. I can’t. I went to far and I’m not coming back. Tell my siblings I love them.”

Before Tim could react to the implications, Calla and Rip were gone.

Jason was with her when she found who did it. It was some stupid hired gun who was aiming for Bruce and managed to get a lucky shot that killed Dick. Calla had tracked him down, and Jason arrived as she beat him, blood flying, screaming curses and begging for mercy as Riplitan and the man’s mountain lion daemon wrestled. 

Jason dropped beside them with Kiara, the wolf running over and snapping at the Mountain Lion’s flanks, helping Riplitan bring the other big cat to the ground as Jason and Calla continued to beat the man.

Riplitan got bored before his human, snapping the daemons neck and watching coldly as she dissolved into dust. The man shrieked, writhing as his daemon vanished in a puff of golden dust. Calla growled in his ear, “You feel that?! Me and Rip have had to feel like that for months because of you.”

The man sobbed and writhed, seemingly maddened by the sudden loss of his daemon, and Calla snapped his neck, standing, eyes hard, face in a sneer.

Riplitan sagged, and went to Calla’s side.

She turned to Jason, and handed him a thick manila envelope.

“Give those to our family.”

Calla hugged Jason, and Riplitan purred, licking blood from Kiara’s onyx coat, “You’ve been like my brother, Jason. I love you.”

Calla stepped away, and she and Riplitan vanished as Jason tried to go after them, eyes wide as he realised what they were doing, but they were gone.

Calla and Riplitan stood at the top of the highest building in Gotham, Calla’s hands buried in the thick fur of her daemon.

“I love you Calla.”

“I love you too, Riplitan.”

With that, Calla curled up on the edge, and Riplitan draped his body across hers, hooking his front legs around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his body. Then, together, they leaned over the edge, and they plummeted.

Suddenly, the whole world froze, Calla and Riplitan were frozen in mid air, unable to continue falling. Calla clung tighter to her daemon, looking around frantically only to be brought face to face with Klarion the Witch Boy and his daemon and familiar, Teekel. She and Riplitan floated up to the top of the building.

Riplitan growled, crouching as Klarion reached forward. Teekel leaned forward without worry for Riplitan’s fangs, touching noses with him as Klarion lifted Calla’s sleeve and drew a swirling heart on her wrist. Her own fingers curled up, grasping his wrist, and they both gasped, skin tingling, a burnt red color tracing the site of their first touch. A heart design on Calla’s wrist, and a handprint around Klarion’s wrists.

Calla gaped. Another soul bond. Riplitan’s snarl died in his throat and he stumbled back, a small mark in the same color dotted on his nose and the tip of Teekel’s nose. Teekel purred, leaping forward and butting his head against Riplitan’s chin as Calla and Klarion simply stared at each other.

Calla was the one who stepped forward, launching herself into the Lord of Chaos and wrapping her arm around his neck, ignoring the burning of her eyes, that nagging feeling in her gut of betrayal, because surely if he was her soulmate he would have been Dick’s. It wasn’t a betrayal. It was her ensuring that  _ their  _ soulmate was happy and safe as he could be without their third piece.

Klarion was hesitant as he rubbed his hand up and down her back, careful, unsure.

“What happened to the other one?”   
Calla’s body flinched harshly, and she pulled away from the hug, “Their names were Dick and Robyn. They were killed, and we hunted down the person who did it and made them pay.”

“And now that the mission was over the two of you were just going to end it? Don’t you have anyone who would have missed the two of you.”

Calla’s stance changed, “I have six sisters and a brother. I have no doubt that they would miss me, but they’d survive, they’d get over it. They have their soulmates, they could have handled it. Dick and I were closer than I have ever been with anyone, I didn’t want to imagine another day with that horrible empty spot in my chest. So we agreed not to.”

Klarion’s face held a look of understanding, but also some sadness, anger. In the end, he wrapped an arm around Calla’s shoulders, pulling her to his side and sitting on the ledge with her, Riplitan curled around Teekel behind them.

 

Finding a balance with Klarion wasn’t as easy at it was with Dick. Where Dick had been calm, Klarion was fiery, where Dick had been smooth, Klarion was rough. It worked though. At least, Calla convinced herself that it worked. For the first couple of weeks, they argued, some of it was playful, most of it was not.

They’d get into screaming matches, Teekel swelling into a big cat the same size as Riplitan, and then they’d fall into bed with one another, all desperate kisses and impossible to pin down power dynamics. The next morning, the tension was gone, they’d do whatever they needed that morning, then they’d be yelling again that night. It was an everyday cycle, one that Calla wasn’t sure she could keep up or stop.

She didn’t particularly want to, either. She’d never had so many hickeys before. But her body was having trouble keeping up, seeing as it happened everyday, sometimes multiple times. For all of her training, how Dick had taught her to fight despite how she wasn’t in the field as of yet when he died, she was was only human. Something Klarion was seemingly unaware of, not that Calla was complaining. But she wasn’t sure what was left between them if the routine stopped, it was uncertain, and she didn’t like uncertainty.

But, with work, the endless fight-sex cycle, and reconnecting and making amends with her family, she eventually just… ran out of juice. Got home one night, and went straight to bed, plopping down next to where Klarion was waiting for her and just falling asleep. Riplitan wasn’t much better, as always, he draped himself across Calla’s body and was out like a light.

Klarion was a little worried, but Calla and Riplitan were both breathing steadily, so he decided to let them sleep. The next morning, Calla and Riplitan were unusually quiet, both still tired it seemed as Calla did some work on her laptop. Teekel urged Klairon to talk to them, so Klarion waited for several moments until she was looking at something not work related.

“Can you tell me about your family? About Dick and Robyn?”

Calla looked up sharply, and blinked, “Um, yeah. Robyn was a martial eagle, fucking huge, she was amazing. She always liked to sit in the spot between Riplitan’s shoulders. Both of them were affectionate. Dick was sweet, he got along with everyone, funny, but really protective of the people that he cared about. Knew where peoples lines and buttons were, when to push and when to ease up. He was about as close to perfect as I believe anyone could get. He was everything I’m not.”

Calla paused, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, burying her fingers in Riplitans thick fur.

“I have six sisters and a brother. I only grew up with my brother and three of my sisters. I’m the third oldest. Amanda is the oldest, and she’s an amazing sister. Katie probably has no idea how many times she’s helped me, probably without even realizing it. When I thought she’d disowned me, I didn’t really know who I was. I was trying to be who my family wanted me to be. When I moved in with her, she let me be me without leaving me on my own. Terry was as much my best friend as my sister . Without her, my depression would have won long ago. Then there’s Anna, the sister I grew up with. She’s a good kid. Sophia and I didn’t know each other until recently, but she’s sweet. Jojo is a troublemaker with dad, but she’s not a bad kid. Alex is a computer nerd, the gayest guy on the planet, and my best friend besides Terry.”

Klarion watched Calla swallow hard, eyes squeezing shut, “My mother was force of nature, her daemon was a lion, and she was the most amazing woman I’d ever known. She had me young, I didn’t even know my biological dad until I was 24. She committed suicide when I was 15. I lived with my step dad until I was 16, but he kicked me out. I haven’t seen him since Anna and Alex ran away, and he’s lucky for that.”

Her eyes were dark, down cast, “If I ever see him again, he won’t be so lucky as to get away with only broken bones and a body cast.”

She cleared her throat, glancing at Klarion before he asked, “Tell me about your family some more?”

Calla leaned back, “What do you want to know?”

“Anything.”

Calla thought for a moment, “Big cats and wild cats run in my family on my mom's side. And Alex was the first male born into the family on that side in at least 8 generation. My mother’s daemon was a lion. My sister, Anna’s daemon, Fulton, just settled a few days ago as a clouded leopard. My brother’s is an Ocelot. Riplitan is a white tiger. I have 7 cousins. 4 are unsettled. Two of the ones that are are snow leopards, the other is a tiger. I have 3 aunts. One has a cheetah, one has a lion, one has a lynx. My grandmother had the biggest lion daemon I’ve ever seen. Bigger than Riplitan by at least 60 pounds of pure muscle. I have two great aunts, one has an african golden cat, the other has a Jaguar. My great grandmother has a Jaguar too. Only one of my great aunts has a kid, and her daughter has a lynx. Her three daughters each have one of the variety of smaller wild cats, a bobcat, a caracal, and a chinese desert cat.”

Klarion mused, “It’s rare for daemon types to run through family’s, isn’t it?”

Calla nodded, “Yes. But we’ve looked back as far as the records go. All of our family have had wild cat daemons since we can find records to prove it. It’s rare, but it happens.”

Klarion leaned back in his seat, shivering at the feeling of Calla scratching Teekel under the chin.

“What about you, what’s 

your story?” Calla asked, eager to learn more about him without feeling like she was prying.

Klarion sighed, “I was a kid looking for something interesting, ran into the wrong people. They gave me unlimited power and immortality if I served their interests when they asked. I realized they were using me, got out, and have been stranded in this universe ever since, aging in random spurts and trying to figure out who I am.”

After a moment, Calla asked, trying to pick her words carefully, “How did you know that… That Dick had been killed?”

Klarion’s eyes slid closed. He looked pained. Clearly, he too longed for their shared soulmate as much as she did. They didn’t fit right without him. They were too similar. Both fiery, easily angered, but also quick to cool down. Harsh, but loyal and caring to those they loved, and protective in the extreme.

Klarion finally answered by murmuring a spell quietly, and taking off his shirt. A design on his chest she’d never seen before came into view. It looked like Nightwings symbol woven together several times into an intricate celtic knot. It was black. A widow's mark.

“ It was supposed to appear when I met him, but I did a spell so I could see it. I couldn’t bare to look at it after it turned black though, so I cast a spell to hide it.”

Calla swallowed,nodding. She felt a little jealous, as horrible as that was. She had nothing of her and Dick’s bond left. She would never look down and watch as the bond manifested him scrawling cheesy jokes across him forearm, or doodling flowers across his palm again. No final words to cherish. Every momento of their bond had been stripped from her.

Riplitan gave a deep grumble, standing to push his nose into Klarions palm again. No one spoke for several moments. Each contemplating their situation.

A week later, Calla looked down, tracing her and Klarion’s mark, when she gasped, eyes going wide.

In huge letters, hurried and messy across her forearm, was Dick’s handwriting, spelling out three short sentences. I’m alive. Lazarus pit. In London.

Calla screamed, eyes tearing. Klarion looked up from across the room, and Calla looked at him.

She lifted her shaking arm, and he looked stunned for a moment before casting a spell as he tugged down his shirt collar. His mark was blue again.

The duo scrambled to their feet, Calla calling Bruce as they barled out the door, towards Calla’s car.

Bruce answered quickly, “Calla?”   
He sounded surprised to hear from her. Fair enough. They’d barely spoken since Dick’s death. She’d made her feelings quite clear.

“Dick is alive. He just wrote on his arm. He’s in London. He was brought back via the Lazarus pit. I don’t know why, but he is.”   
Calla felt tears slicking down her cheeks as she demanded down the phone into stunned silence, “You have to get him Bruce, you have to go get him right now! You know how the Lazarus pit can affect people. He needs to be with me, and you, and his siblings, and Alfred, and out other soulmate.”

Silence, then as if snapping out of a shock, “I’m calling Wally to go get him and bring him back to the cave. A familiar face should help. Get yourself and Klarion to the manor as soon as possible.”   
Calla nodded, “On our way.”   
Looking at Klarion, Calla offered him her hand, a soothing smile on her face, “Ready to meet your other soulmate?”

Klarion’s smile was shaky and nervous, but he nodded, “Born ready.”

 


	40. DickxOCxKlarion(Just Missed Him) Part 2

Calla had the thought halfway to the manor to write on her arm, ‘Wally is coming to get you. He’s taking you to the cave. I’ll be there as soon as I can, and I’m bringing someone.’

Dick’s response was instantatious, ‘Okay’

As she drove, Calla took a moment to wonder how Robyn was doing. The pit fucked daemons up, badly a lot of times. Ra’s and Talia, the two people who used the pit the most had daemons that were unsettling as all hell, more shadow than animal, who could roam miles from their humans without feeling anything, and never spoke or acted beyond violence.

Even Jason’s Kiara was vastly changed since they’d been in the pit, she knew. His daemon had been a normal grey wolf before. Their range had also expanded from 2 or 3 yards, to almost half a mile.She’d been changed to black, and in particularly perilous situations, she’d seen the wolf turn into something that was not normal, not right. It chilled both her and Rip to their cores.

But they never said a word. Because Jason was their friend. The guy who had finally gotten her to relax in the manor by convincing her to prank Bruce, and her sisters soulmate. He got enough judgement from everyone else, he didn’t need it from them too.

She hoped silently they weren't too changed. She’d like to see how Klarion, Dick, Robyn, and Teekel interacted. Finally, she pulled into the manors driveway. She could taste the ozone in the air that always came with speedsters. The smell of rain and feeling of static. He was here.

Calla took a deep breath, and reached for Klarion’s hand, offering him a reassuring smile. He was as nervous as she was, he had to be.

So, they stepped out of the car, and she guided him into the manor. Jason was waiting by the door for her. He grinned at her. No matter their bickering, she knew he loved his brother, and was just as glad as she to know him alive.

Jason bit back their usual swear-heavy banter, opting instead to whisper conspiratorially, “Does he know about our family’s double life?”

Calla grinned, shaking her head.

Jason gazed at Klarion and said, “Bruce will probably either flip or have an aneurysm because of what we’re showing you, but you’re bonded to two people he trusts with the secret, so he can shut the fuck up.”   
Calla took Klarion’s hand, tugging him along behind her to the grandfather clock, down the staircase, and into the medical bay. Ignoring Bruce’s gaze, she led him to Dick, who’s eyes flicked to her and Klarion’s linked hands, and his brows furrowed. She knew he was noting her new mark. He looked mildly hurt.

A look up and down assured her he was uninjured, so, she whipped Klarion in front of her, and shoved him at Dick. Dick raised his hands in defense, and one hand brushed Klarion’s cheek.

Klarion and Dick both gasped, their veins filtered dark blue through their skin, traveling across their bodies before fading. Dick’s hand went to his chest, no doubt feeling his new mark.

Everyone was silent as she grinned at Dick and Klarion, self-satisfied smirk in place, even as her gaze greedily took in the sight of Dick, alive, unharmed. 

She looked around, to find Robyn atop a bookshelf. Her coloring was darker than before, but not by much. She hopped down, nestling into her spot on Riplitans back.

Calla’s breath shuddered in her chest as she climbed onto the medical cot beside Dick and wrapped her arms around him.

Her voice broke when she murmured, “I missed you so much.”

Klarion linked his fingers with her, and wrapped an arm around Dick. They’d figure all this out when they were alone. For now, Klarion and Calla were content to bask in Dick’s alive-ness and allow Dick to adjust to the idea of having a second soulmate.

All would be well in time, of that, they were sure.


	41. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding) Part 2

Calla and Klarion were sitting on the couch when Dick came home, both reading in silence. Dick smiled, seating himself with them.

Calla set her book down, eyeing him with a smirk. Dick raised a brow, a silent inquiry.

Klarion peered over the top of his book, feigning disinterest, but his voice was excited when he spoke.

“Our lovely wife has informed me of a change of heart on a subject we’ve talked about at length several times. An important one.”

Dick’s eyes widened, sitting up straighter.

“What subject?”

Calla and Klarion shared a look, and Calla closed her book, setting it cover-up in Dick’s lap. A book of baby names. Before he could start to over-analyze things, Klarion dropped his book, a thick spell book, across his lap, open to the first page of a chapter about fertility spells.

Dick’s breath caught in his throat, eyes darting to his wife, who looked partially excited, partially smug.

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

‘SERIOUSLY?!”

“YES!”

Dick began laughing, shifting to begin peppering his husband and wifes faces both with kisses.

“Of course you guys managed to tell me with books.”

He sounded choked up, “What have you guys been thinking?”

Calla grinned, “Well, I figured I should probably figure out what's going on with my body anyway, so I scheduled an appointment with a new clinic in Central City. The first, actually, that specializes in helping metas of every kind deal with every aspect of their powers. They have a little of everything. If it turns out I’m infertile because of my powers to the degree that to try for a biological baby would be too expensive, or risky, or just not an option, then at least we know that. I’d like to experience the whole shabang of pregnancy and all. Katie’s made me curious, but there are lots of other options for having a baby that we should also discuss before and after the appointment, and this whole thing has made me acutely aware of how little we know about my abilities, how they’re affecting me inside and all that jazz outside of Bruce’s occasional tests. And we may never know exactly how my powers affect me, but I feel like this is something at needs to happen in order to make a more informed decision.”

Dick and Klarion both nodded.

“When is the appointment?” Dick asked, before adding, “And what is the clinics name? I want to do a little research to be sure that it and all of the doctors and staff within aren’t involved in anything shady.”

Calla nodded, “I’ll message you all the details. From what I understand, they’ve been getting shit from the military because they’ve been refusing to disclose any of their information, but their willingness to drag them all the way to the supreme court over this has helped bring down some of the heat.”

Klarion smirked, and murmured in a voice that made Calla’s belly tighten with lust, “I could fix that.”

Calla envisioned Klarion in the middle of a slaughter, covered in the blood of military officials who abused their power. The idea was just has hot as Dick taking down villains. A 10 out of 10, definately fantasies worth revisiting.

Klarion appeared to shake himself as well, and Dick shot them both mildly disapproving looks. He knew them both well enough to know exactly what they were thinking, but, so long as those fantasies stayed just that, he was content enough to not let his morality start arguments.

“When’s your appointment?”

Calla smoothed her fingers across her knees, “In two weeks, Monday morning at 11. Their site said that the appointment would take at least an hour or two. Probably multiple appointments before they could offer much help for anything. One or two should be enough to get an idea of what we’re working with though.”

Dick sat back, eyes on his wife and husband. Calla looked consumed in thought. No doubt she was chastising herself internally for not looking into something like this sooner. She always did that.

Klarion took her hand, “Hey, stop it.”

Dick smiled, “Yeah. I can hear you worrying.”

Calla took in a breath, “Yeah. Okay.”

Dick gave his partners a mischivoius grin, “Bruce is gonna flip. Poor Dami’s feet won’t touch the ground for a week.”   
Calla tilted her head back and laughed.

 

Calla sat in a waiting room with her husbands at her sides, knee bouncing with anxiety. Dick squeezed her hand, offering her a sweet smile, which she returned.

Klarion shifted closer to her and whispered, “What are you so worried about?”

Calla half-heartedly laughed, “I haven’t been to a doctor since I was 13. I have only my family history, what little Bruce knows about my powers, and how I take care of myself as any clue to what’s going on inside of me. It’s not promising.”

Dick squeezed again, “We’ll, we’re here. At a doctors office. Worrying does nothing now.”

A nurse stepped into the room, “Calla Grayson-Bleak?”

Even through her worry, the sound of her new name made Calla perk up a little. She’d been all too eager to shed her father's name, so the trio had decided to legally change their last names to the same hyphenated one.

Calla stood, Klarion and Dick behind her.

The nurse didn’t bat an eye, leading the trio into a small examination room, where she took her temperatures, asked questions about her abilities, took a sample of blood from each of her stages, and said that the doctor would be in momentarily.

Dick sat in a chair beside the examination table, while Klarion span around in the wheely-stool by the charts by the door.

Calla giggled when he fell off, toppling to the floor with a string of colorful curses.

The nurse was right when she said the doctor would be in soon. He stepped in only a few moments after Klarion righted himself.

A kindly looking middle aged man with brown hair and eyes stepped in, greeting her cheerfully. 

“Hi! Calla was it? I’m Dr. Dorsey.”

Calla smiled, offering her hand, “Hello Dr. Dorsey, it's nice to meet you.”

The man shook her hand then began flipping through a folder, “So, what can I help you with today?”

Calla glanced at her husband's, “Well, a few reasons, actually. I haven’t been to a doctor in over 15 years, and I figured it would probably be a good idea to be checked out. And me and my husbands have been talking about having a baby. I wanted to find out if it’s even possible for me to carry a child to term with my powers.”

Dr. Dorsey glanced at both Dick and Klarion, but didn’t comment, looking to Calla.

“You have ice powers according to your chart, correct?”

Calla nodded, and the doctor looked back to her chart, “Well, we can do an examination and some basic tests today. I won’t lie, powers that involve temperature can greatly affect a person’s ability to reproduce though. We’ll likely need more than one appointment to accurately judge how it’s affected your ability to get pregnant. We have a doctor more well versed in helping metahumans who’s abilities affect that portion of their life who will be in on Thursday, if you’d like to be scheduled in that day.”   
Calla was already nodding, “Of course.

The doctor smiled, and said, “Well, today at least we can gather some information, internal and external temperature, blood pressure, reflexes, take blood samples, a few other things.”   
Calla nodded, and they got started.

 

Calla sat alone in a doctors office several days later, after the second appointment, as she and her new Doctor, a woman in her late twenties named Dr. Kach looked through the results of the tests.

“Well, Calla, your core body temperature in your warmer state is around 45 degrees fahrenheit, and closer to 30 in your cooler state. Your metabolism is so slow you can go for weeks without eating or feeling hungry, and your blood has been immune to any kind of illness we have introduced to it. From what I’m seeing, it’s highly unlikely you could conceive a child without extensive help, and carrying a baby to term would be impossible unless they were like you.”

Calla leaned forward, “One of my husbands is a very powerful magic user, like Zatanna or Dr. Fate. I know magic isn’t your area of expertise, but we’ve toyed with the idea of using that to conceive. What I want to know is if I did manage to get pregnant, taking out of consideration my abilities, would my body be able to maintain the pregnancy?”

Dr. Kach shrugged, “I couldn’t say for sure, but possibly. None of your reproductive organs have been changed or damaged.”

Calla hummed, settling back in her chair.

 

Three weeks later, Calla came home to laughter from inside of their apartment. Opening the door, she wandered inside to find Dick and Klarion had shoved everything to the side, and an enormous trampoline sat in the center. Calla watched as they bounced for a moment, glad for their high ceilings.

She stepped closer, a fond smile crossing her face. Dick spotted her, and back flipped off of the trampoline, landing before her.

“You,”He booped her nose as he spoke, “Have been fixating.”   
Calla nodded, shrugging. She tended to do that.

Klarion rolled his eyes, “Take off your shoes and coat and get on!”

Dick nodded, and Calla did as their said, before rushing over and scrambling atop the trampoline.

Dick climbed on after her, and they bounced, taking turns playing half-remembers games from their childhoods and ganging up on each other. Finally, all three dropped to lay down. Calla felt happy and light inside, as they always managed to make her feel, no matter what was happening or how depressed she was. 

Dick asked, “So, how did the appointment go?”   
Calla shrugged, “It looks like our most realistic options for a kid are adoption and magic.”

She wasn’t crushed by that, as she knew some women would be. Almost grateful in fact. She much as she wanted a baby, she also wasn’t eager to pass on her genes. She had depression, anxiety, bipolar disorder, bad knees and back, and, according to her family history at least, was at a moderate to high risk for a slew of problems. Bruce and her Doctors had told her that meta abilities usually reset those odds, so that she would likely never have them or pass them on, but metahuman research was so new, she wasn’t really willing to risk it.

Any kid they would have would be lucky to have Dick and Klarion as fathers, both so dedicated and loving. She was worried that luck would be canceled out by her. Not only her genetics, but her own issues, no matter how in check. She was terrified that as much as she wanted a child, and to be a mother, that she wouldn’t be a good one.

Klarion studied her, “And how do you feel about that?”

Calla shoved her fingers through her hair, “I’m not really sure, to be honest.”   
She collected her thoughts and sighed, “I’m a little glad. I wouldn’t exactly be passing on the cream of the crop genetics wise, but I’m also a little disappointed. Katie made it sound like feeling your kid kick and all that was this huge magical experience, and I’m a little disappointed I won’t be able to experience that.”

Rolling over, Klarion  tapped the side of her head. Calla smiled, rolling to her belly to let Klarion begin braiding her long curls.

Neither Dick or Klarion knew what to say about the genetics comment, but Klarion tried anyways as Dick gathered his thoughts.

“Okay, first off, any child of yours would be the most lovable little brat ever. Second, that’s the science route, we still have magic as an option, and third, I might have an idea that can fix all of that.”   
Dick motioned for him to continue, so Klarion said, “I ran across a spell this afternoon that’s pretty much perfect. It’s essentially a spell that allows to men to have a child together through a surrogate that would be genetically the child of both. It’s complex, and I’d need some time to gather all three ingredients, but, I think we could do it.”

Calla’s face lit up, and Dick looked at him, face filling with joy. Both pounced, wrapping their arms around the former lord of chaos and peppering him with kisses and compliments.

Klarion laughed and grinned, so completely satisfied with himself as he clung to his spouse’s.

After a moment, Calla’s lips curled into a sly smile, and she drew her fingertips across Klarion’s thigh, then up Dick’s side, and across Klarions chest.

“I think this calls for a celebration.”   
Dick’s eyes darkened, and Klarion was suddenly pinned in place by their gazes, “Agreed.”

Klarion’s voice betrayed his eagerness when he said, “Absolutely.”

Dick’s hand found the back of Klarion’s thigh, and suddenly, Calla and Dick had eased off the trampoline, and Klarion had been scooped up by his wife. Her hand unashamedly cupped his ass, her other hand at his nape as Dick started for the bedroom ahead of them, no doubt to prepare things.

Upon reaching their room, Calla laid him across the bed, and Klarion lost himself in her, and once he joined them, Dick too. Both of his lovers were stunning beyond words, and talented in mind numbing ways, and when they teamed up on him, he was helpless but to hold on tight and enjoy the attention that they gave him.

 

Hours later, Calla lay between her boys, sated and happy. Dick was dozing, and Klarion had his head on her chest as he flipped through some huge volume of spells and potions and magic, the words lit only by the dim light of a small bedside lamp. Calla only stared at the ceiling, combing her fingers through both Dick and Klarions hair as she contemplated things.

Her 18 year old self would be shocked and amazed by who she was now. She was a powerful metahuman, smart, self employed and doing very well financially. She had friends, her siblings and herself were all living happy, stable lives. She had two wonderful partners who she loved so much it made her chest feel overflowing with love. She was married, and, as of a week and a half ago, officially had a house under construction on a 40 acre plot of land she owned in Colorado. A place magicly that was to be magically linked to their loft in Gotham. She was going to be a mother, have a child.

At 18 she hadn’t thought she’d live past 25. Hadn’t thoughts she’d want to.She’d only had her siblings, and was terrified she’d never amount to anything. That her siblings would be sick of her, and one day she’d find herself alone with no one, working a job she hated, and nothing else. That was still her worst fear, something that the very idea of sent her awash in misery and left a hollow feeling in her chest and her stomach in knots, but it seemed much, much less likely.

She felt light, and happy, and her heart felt so full already that it might burst if the love she imagined for her child was brought into fruition even a little. But she wanted it still.

If Klarion and Dick had taught her anything, it was that she should always pursue what she wanted. If it wasn’t meant to be, she’d know, but it never hurt to go for it.

Calla closed her eyes and fell asleep. That night, she dreamed of Dick and her and Klarion raising their child, a baby girl with dark skin and black curls and blue eyes who was the best of her parents and more in every way.


	42. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding) Part 3

Calla sat in her doctors office, hope blossoming in her chest at her doctors shocked expression.

Dick and Klarion were at home. She’d wanted to be sure before she told them. But, they’d done quite a few things to aid them in getting pregnant, and it was looking like it had worked. Calla had felt warm in her belly, and hungry. Nothing else, yet, but that was enough to give her hope.

Dr. Kach looked at Calla, offering her a warm smile, “I don’t know how, but you did it. You’re pregnant Calla. And your external temperature has been raised, but only to around 60 degrees, but internally, it’s been raised to nearly 80 degrees. I’m guessing because you’re pregnant.”

Calla grinned, and the doctor continued, “You look to be almost 3 months along. I’ll give you a prescription with the usual pregnancy stuff, vitamins, supplements, all that, and send you an email with things to do, and things to avoid. We’ll need to start doing regular check ups and all that, but we can discuss it more at length when I email you. I can tell you’re eager to go tell your husbands. Let me know if you have any worries or questions, and I’ll give you my phone number if you need anything.

She hesitated, before admitting, “I’ve been working with metahumans looking to get pregnant for almost 5 years, and most of the time, the only people who come to us, have powers that affect them quite a bit. You’re only the 7th person I’ve seen who’s been able to accomplish this, and only 2 of those were able to carry to term and deliver a baby that survived past the first year. I know this is unprofessional, but do you think you could connect me with your husband, or really anyone adept in the mystic arts who would be willing or able to be hired on here to help me help other meta’s to conceive healthy babies?”  
Calla paused, “My husband might be willing to help, but I can’t be sure. He’s not the kind of person who helps other out of the goodness of his heart. However, I have a few contacts who fit the bill who I can ask, and I can ask them to ask around the magic community to see if anyone who fits the bill would be willing to help.”

“Thank you.”

 

Calla Sat in her car for a few minutes after she got in, hands pressed to her belly. She was pregnant. She had a baby growing inside of her.

Looking down, Calla realized she wasn’t showing yet. Of course, Calla wasn’t shocked at that. She was a thicker girl, had plenty of muscle, and didn’t have nearly as much fat on her as she had had 10 years ago, but she wouldn’t deny that she did have a fat layer.

Calla took a few deep breaths, wondering how she should tell Dick and Klarion. That was thing right? Telling people in a cutesy, interesting way?

Her body would be changing soon too, likely. She already had wide hips, but she knew that as she got further along, they would get bigger. And her breasts too. She didn’t have large breasts, so that would be something to get used to.

Calla started up her car, deciding to tell them both as soon as she got home, then they’d have fun telling everyone else together.

 

Calla stepped through the door to the scent of meat cooking, the air thick with the delicious scent of garlic and other, less distinct spices. She shut the door, and stepped into the living room, where she dumped her purse and coat, and walked into the kitchen. Dick sat on a stool, watching as Klarion scooped something thick into bowls. She greeted the both with kisses before hopping up onto the counter opposite to the one Klarion was using.

Calla watched, and said, “I have news.”

Dick looked over, studying her as Klarion turned.

“I’m pregnant. I just got back from the doctors.”

Klarion’s eyes went wide, and Dick stood. Neither bothered to reaffirm it. This wasn’t something Calla would tease about.  
Instead, Klarion rushed to her side, enfolding her in his arms. Dick kissed her the moment her face was freed from Klarions shoulder.

Both Klarion and Dick pressed one hand to her belly. Calla grinned, kissing Klarion.

Dick and Klarion and Calla stayed there for long moments, trying to wrap their heads around this until Klarion remembered his food, retrieving the bowls.

He scooped a little more into Calla’s bowl than before, and gave it too her, saying seriously, “I know it’ll be a little weird, but you need to start eating everyday now.”

Calla nodded, “I will. After what it took to get this kid, I won’t do anything that would risk loosing it.”

Dick nodded, and the three went into the livingroom to eat. As they did, Calla decided to ask Klarion about the job offer her doctor had mentioned.

“Oh, Klarion, my doctor wanted me to extend a job offer to you.”

Klarion gave he a ‘wtf’ look, clearly wondering why someone would ever think to ask him for that? Even if she was unaware of his villain status, he was fairly certain from the only time they’d met, she was under no delusions of him being the caretaker type.

“What’s the job?”

“Apparently, the metas she’s dealt with find having kids nearly impossible. She wants to hire on your abilities as a magic user for anyone who is struggling to conceive through scientific routes.”

Klarion cocked his head, considering. He had been thinking of getting a job of some kind. He knew the thin, woven strings of destiny when he saw them. As strong and invisible as spider silk, but visible in the right light for short, gleaming bursts.

He nodded, “Okay, send me her email and I’ll get in contact.”

If nothing else, it was something to do that paid.

The trio ate in silence for some time, enjoying Klarions cooking and contemplating their thoughts.

Dick finally broke the silence, “How should we tell everyone?”

Calla chewed it over for a moment, before something entered her mind.

“I might have an idea.”

Klarion waved her on, and Calla extended her hand. A small ice plaque appeared, floating, engraved with elegant writing that read ‘Richard, Klarion, and Calla Grayson Bleak are overjoyed to inform you that they are expecting a baby.’

“We can add or change the message, and then I can produce a bunch of them and then do what I do with the ice barbs to deliver them.”

Klarion was already nodding, his mother and sister would love this.

Dick seemed to be chewing something over, before saying, “Should you use your powers when you’re pregnant?”

Calla sighed, “I know I shouldn’t change, but the more I bottle up my powers, the colder I get. I’ll need to vent them often to keep my temperature stable.”

Dick nodded, “Alright.”

Calla nodded, “Let's put together a list of who we’ll send them to, and who we should tell face to face.”  
Klarion chipped in, “Well, we could also make it an invitation or something, not to a baby shower, but a sort of ‘hey, we’re pregnant, so let's all get together and celebrate.”

“True, I know Damian would be upset he didn’t get one, no matter how much he denies it.”  
Calla nodded, “Okay. We’ll have a small get together to announce it to the close family and friends, then send out the plaque to everyone to announce the pregnancy, and the party.”

Calla smirked as she imagined Bruce’s reaction, Diana would be thrilled, and Selena, Harley and Ivy would compete to spoil the child the most. Jason would straight up demand to be the child's godfather, as would Damian and Wally, which would result in shenanigans she was sure.

As she relaxed in Klarion and Dick’s arms, warm, full, and content, she began to doze off. She considered trying to stay awake, but she really didn’t feel like it. Calla hummed happily as she fell asleep.

 

Dick looked at Klarion over Calla’s head, which had lolled against his chest upon her falling asleep, a fond smile playing on his lips. Klarion replied with one of his own, both gazes filled with more happiness than they thought possible.

“Even if she’s going to try and avoid risks, we have to keep an eye on her,” Klarion voiced their thoughts first.

Dick nodded, “She has trouble gauging danger accurately.”

For as wonderful as Calla was, she had a bit of a habit of either overestimating or underestimating how much of a threat something was.

“She can’t be in the field, no matter what,” Klarion said, “I doubt that will be an easy transition, even if she willingly puts down Permafrost.”

Dick nodded, “I’m sure she will though. We just have to keep an eye on it all.”

Klarion nodded, and they fell into companionable silence once more.


	43. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding) Part 4

Calla gazed at herself in the mirror. She stood in her bedroom. Family and friends should be arriving soon. Her belly was just just starting to curve outward. She didn’t look pregnant yet really, especially with the more billowy clothes she prefered.

Turning, she walked out, towards the living room just as a knock sounded at the door,

“I’ve got it,”She called, but Dick came up behind her anyways.

A small group of people stood at the door. Bruce, Jason, Tim, Damian, Cass, Katie, Alex, and Anna came in, one at a time. That was almost everyone. Only a few people left.

Calla greeted them, all smiles, before Katie took her side, looking her up and down. Calla knew instantly that Katie knew from the slightly smug, slightly shocked expression on her face.

Calla pressed her fingers to her lips, smiling, “That's why we invited everyone over.”

Katie opened her mouth, then closed it, before pulling her little sister into a tight hug.

Calla sat down, talking with Alex as more people filtered in. Once everyone had arrived, Dick stood, Klarion and Calla following his lead.

Calla grinned, and said as she looked around, “So, we have news. We’re having a baby, I’m pregnant.”   
Everyone was silent for a moment, before chattering broke out, Diana leapt up, face overjoyed. Others followed close behind, Bruce, Jason, Wally, Artemis, Katie, Alex, Selena.

Everyone was hugging, and patting, and congratulating, and asking questions.

“How long have you known?”

“Do you know the gender yet?”

“I’ll start thinking of names!”

“A baby!”

“How far along are you?”

Three voices called simultaneously, “Dibs on godfather!”

Jason and Damian rounded on each other, backing away from the group as they began bickering.

“You are an actual child shut the fuck up.”

“Silence, Todd, regardless of my feelings towards the magician, I trust Calla and Grayson to want only the best as their child's godparents-”

“So me.”

“Fuck off Todd.”

“No! I’m Calla’s best friend, you’re barely civil to them most of the time!”

Calla pursed her lips to keep from laughing as they continued, “I will cut a bitch.”

“I said no!”

“It’s the will of the universe to have me as the child's godfather!”   
“Then I’ll look god in the eye and walk backwards into hell.”   
Dick finally cut them off, “HEY! Stop fighting. It’s up to us to decide the baby's godparents, and we’ll do that together at a later date.”

Jason and Damian grumbled, but went back to the conversation.

Wally sidled up beside Dick, “I’m your pick, right?”

“Duh, but good luck convincing Calla.”

Wally grinned, “Leave it to me.”

Later, when everyone had calmed down, and a few people had left, Wally sat beside Calla and offered her a twenty.

Calla took it, raising her eyebrow in question even as she stuffed the bill into her bra unashamedly.   
“Make me your kids godfather?”   
Calla giggled, “You think 20 bucks can by the future of my child if all of us bite it?”

Wally shrugged, “I mean, it couldn’t hurt.”

Calla laughed, “Yeah, nope. You make the top three, if that's any consolation, but if we do name you godfather, Dick is gonna have to make some really convincing arguments.”

Wally grumbled, “Can I at least have my 20 back then?”   
Calla cackled, “Very funny, no.”

Standing, she walked over to talk with Diana some more.

Bruce cornered Klarion in the kitchin a little later.

“So, you’re gonna be a father.”

“Yep.”

“I still don’t like any of this.”

“I know.”

“Do you have a job?”   
He asked that every time he was alone with Klarion. This time, Klarion didn’t dodge.

“Yes.”   
Bruce blinked, surprised, “What do you do?”

“I just started at a medical clinic. Since magic was the only way that we were able to have a kid, Calla’s doctor is hiring me on to help other couples, mostly meta-humans, but also some who just can’t have kids to conceive through magic when science fails to help.”

Saying this outloud was weird. He felt proud. He was helping people. It filled him with a sense of “HA! Take that Bruce, you judge-y bitch!”

Bruce opened and closed his mouth, clearly not expecting that.

Finally, he said, “Very good.”

Turning, he walked away. Klarion grinned. Victory at last.

 

Harley and Ivy were sitting in a dark room, curled up together watching TV when a thump sounded at the door. Getting up and opening the door, she looked around, seeing no one, but there was a white sheet of ice on the porch. Picking it, up, she flicked on the light and sat beside Harley to read it.

“Klarion, Richard, and Calla Grayson-Bleak are thrilled to tell you they are expecting a baby on October 10th. On September 22nd they invite you to join them in celebrating this addition to their family. Please note that anyone who is unable or unwilling to rub elbows with people on opposite sides of the law without throwing a hissy fit is expected not to come.”

Ivy and Harley exchanged looks.

“They’re havin a kid?”

“Apparently.”

Harley smirked, “You realize we have to spoil this brat beyond all reason, right?”

Ivy grinned, “Obviously.”

Charity walked into the parlor where Beulah sat, pouring over a new magic book, holding a small square of ice.

Sitting beside her daughter, Charity offered her the plaque to read.

“Charity and Beulah, we have some very exciting news and would love to invite you to our home in three days for dinner in order to share it with you. Klarion will be appearing to retrieve you at 7PM on that day. If you cannot come or wish to reschedule please melt the ice. Love, Klarion, Richard, and Calla.”

Beulah looked to her mother, “Are we going?”

Her mother nodded, “I am.”

Beulah grinned, “Then so am i.”

 

Three days after getting the invitation, Charity and Beulah were dressed and waiting in their parlor for Klarion to come for them, quietly debating what their news could be.

They’d only met Dick and Calla a few times, but those times had been informative.

Beulah had suggested they were having a baby, but Charity remembered asking Calla if she wanted kids, and the response had been an emphatic no. She didn’t seem the type to make that kind of decision lightly, so Charity doubted she’d changed her mind.

Charity looked up when she felt magic fill the air. A door appeared, and swung open, and there Klarion was. He smiled, waving them in, and Charity and Beulah walked through the door.

They entered, finding themselves in the entry hall of an apartment.

Food scents filled the air, and Klarion called into the home, “Calla, Dick, they’re here!”

Klarion turned back to his mother and sister, “Please, make yourselves comfortable.”

Klarion led them into a living room, just as Calla entered through a large doorway, Richard right behind her.

Calla beamed, pulling both women into brief hugs, “It’s so nice to see you again.”

The trio led them into the living room, and sat down.

Klarion started a conversation, asking his sister as he ran his fingers up and down Calla’s calf, “So, have you attempted any interesting spells recently?”   
Calla watched Beulah’s face light up, like she finally recognized Klarion after all of the changes he’d been through since leaving.

“Yeah. I found a Book of Shadows filled almost exclusively with ways to weave nature into clothing. I’ve been testing a spell that allows you to make a dress out of sunlight. It’s been a while since I’ve found something that is interesting and such a challenge.”

Klarion glanced at Calla and Dick, curled up beside him, and both gave a minute nod.   
“That's fascinating. I’ve never heard of magic like that.”

A pause, and he glanced at Calla.

She smiled, and picked up for him, “If you’re able, perhaps you’d be willing to make something for our child?”   
Charity and Beulah’s eyes both went wide, darting to Calla’s stomach.

Charity finally asked, “You’re having a baby?”

Calla nodded, grinning, and Beulah asked, “When are you due?”

Calla smoothed a hand across her belly, which was just starting to round outwards noticeably, “On September 22nd, the fall Equinox.”

Klarion looked smug. Not that anyone could blame him. This was the child of a villain, hero, and antihero, each of varying religious views, and was due on a day when night and day were equal, when light and darkness were in perfect balance. No one could deny the timing needed for that kind of symbolism was barely short of impossible.

Charity stood, walking over.

Stopping just short of Calla, she held her hands out to touch her belly, “May i?”   
Calla nodded, pulling her shirt up to allow her childs grandmother to touch her stomach.

Charity dropped to her knees, and her hands glowed a soft silver.

“Oh,” She breathed, “Do you know the gender yet?”

Calla shook her head, “Not yet. Can you tell?”

Charity murmured, “I can tell so much about this child. Do you want to know?”   
Dick nodded, “Tell us.”

Klarion held Calla’s hand, and Dick’s behind her back, almost afraid to hear what his mother would say. As powerful as he was, he was dead against using magic on his pregnant wife. His magic could be unpredictable, and he was unwilling to risk any unforeseen risks to his wife and unborn child because he was curious.

Charity began, “This child will be fast and strong and powerful. She will be a great force for whatever moral side she decides on. You will raise her happy and healthy. She will never doubt the love of her parents.”

Charity looked to Calla, “You’re excited, but also terrified that you might end up repeating your history with your parents.”

Calla clenched her jaw, nodding. Dick leaned into her, and Klarion squeezed her hand. They’d suspected that fear, and they knew that wouldn’t happen as well as she. But some fears couldn’t be soothed with words   
“As a result of your fear, you take more care to be kind and gentle and understanding with this child than any parent I’ve ever met.You’d have been a wonderful mother, even without that. Your daughter adores you, almost as much as you do her.”

Charity looked Calla dead in the eyes, and her voice was firm, but also soothing when she said, “Calla, you are going to be a fantastic mother. This baby will have three loving, amazing parents. You have nothing to worry about.”


	44. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding) Part 5(Daemon AU now I guess??? I don't know, don't ask me, this thing spiraled out of my control long ago)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Daemon AU now I guess??? I don't know, don't ask me, this thing spiraled out of my control long ago. At this point my writing process is 1, set up the basis of a scenario, 2, watch as this trio halfheartedly plays along to the loosest basis of said senario and record it, 3, cry tears of frustration as they throw my ideas out the window and do whatever the fuck they want regardless of how much sense it makes.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy I guesss?????

Nightwing dodged under a goon’s punch, hitting him in the back of his head with one escrima stick before whirling to face the Riddler.

The man cocked his head, leaning on a pillar, “Where’s Permafrost? She’s been a no-show recently.”

Nightwing shrugged, “Why should I tell you?”   
Riddler pouted, “I mean, because these hero-villain standoffs are the closest thing to friendship I’ll ever taste.”   
Nightwing tutted, shaking his head, “That's just sad.”

Nightwing really did want to tell him. He wanted to crow it from the rooftops, and the Riddler was alright as far as villians went, and Calla had a habit of befriending villains far to often for his comfort. He could remember when she’d first moved to Gotham that Mr. Freeze had insisted mentored her in her abilities.

“Fine, I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell anyone.”

Riddler grinned, nodding as he leapt up on his toes.

“Permafrost is pregnant.”

The Riddlers eyes went wide, then, “Oh my goodness! There’s so much to do-” he whirled on Nightwing, “Do you know if it’s a girl or a boy yet? Oh! And is there a theme for the presents?”

Nightwing frowned, “Presents?”

The Riddler waved at him as if waiting for him to catch up, “For the baby shower!”

“Baby shower?!”

“And we'll need some way to contact her hero friends, and her family,” The Riddlers daemon hissed from inside his jacket. The ferret always did prefer to stay out of sight.

Nightwing sighed, “Yeah, okay Eddie, you do that.”

Eddie started off, listing things he’d need to do as Dick decided to head home.   
  


Dick and Robyn beelined to Calla and Riplitan’s side as they returned from patrol.

Greeting them with a kiss, Dick settled beside her on the couch, where Calla was eating spaghetti from a bowl.

“Where’s Klarion?” Dick asked as he watched Calla smooth a hand across her growing belly.

“Late with a patient,” Calla swallowed her bite, then continued, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Klarion so happy. It fits him.”

Dick canted his head, and she elaborated, “Well, chaos isn’t inherently good or evil, it’s just the lack of order. And Klarion is exactly that. But the Lords of Chaos are about as evil as it gets. He was using chaos to do evil for so long, I think he forgot about the other parts of it and himself. I think that’s why this job is so good for him.”

Dick nodded, “That actually makes a lot of sense.”   
Calla smirked, “I have my moments.”

Dick pressed closer to her side, “And how are you doing?”

Calla grinned, grasping his hand and bringing it to her belly to let him feel their daughters movements.

“Fantastic.”

Dick smiled wide, leaning in to kiss her again, when harsh knocking sounded at the door. Calla and Dick both froze, heads whipping towards the door, then towards each other. Calla shook her head, and Dick did the same. Neither one of them was expecting anyone. And it was far too late for a package.

A beat of silence, then harder pounding. Dick stood, and Calla got to her feet beside him.

“Go hide in the bedroom,” Dick pleaded.

Calla snorted, “Like hell.”

Dick groaned, but they started for the door. Dick peaked out the peephole. No one, so slowly, carefully, he opened the door.

Riplitan, at Calla’s feet, whimpered at the sight, circling Calla’s feet, ears low.

“Oh my god…”

Calla felt sick. In front of their door, strung up just out of sight of the peephole, three animals had been mutilated, strung up, and killed. The first an arctic fox like Riplitan, coat stained through with blood and gore, it’s entrails pulled out and wrapped around the creature that still had a fearful expression on its face. A martial eagle, wings broken, ripped almost in two, feathers of one end brushing the ground. And an orange tabby, the most horrifically maimed, looked like it had been through pure hell. Calla wretched, whirring for the kitchen trash can as Dick’s eyes landed on a written message at their porch in the creatures blood.

‘The Witch Will Pay’.

Dick slammed the door, running for his phone to dial Klarions number.

Klarion’s voice was happy when he answered, “Hey babe! I just finished up with a new client, i should be-”   
Dick cut him off as he came up behind Calla, rubbing her back, “Don’t come home. Someone hung up a white fox, martial eagle, and an orange tabby, mutilated and killed on our porch with the message ‘the witch will pay’. Meet Calla and I at the Manor, okay?”

Klarion’s voice was much more serious, “Okay. If I don’t hear back from you and Calla in 15 minutes I’m coming after you.”

Dick agreed and hangs up before redirecting his attention to his wife, “Where’s your bug out bag sweetheart?”

Calla’s clutching her belly protectively, leaned over the kitchen sink to vomit, as Riplitan stalked back and forth across the kitchen, over his previous horror and growling with rage. He longed momentarily for his previous, larger form with which he could more easily protect.

Calla shakily pointed to the cubby set, and Dick riffled through it for a few moments before producing the bag, then his own, and returning to her side.

Calla choked back more bile, and staggered back, wiping her mouth. Allowing Dick to lead her out the front door, she summoned her powers to her hands, prepared to throw up ice shields or throw icicles at a moment's notice. She wouldn’t be as strong because she couldn’t change and risk her child, but she could make do.

Robyn sat on Dick’s shoulder, looking around wildly for any sign of danger. Riplitan was small at Calla’s feet, ears flat to his skull as he watched as well.

Robyn shrieked, pulled on Dick’s shoulder to pull him and Calla aside, a blast of magic missing them by inches, “Someone’s on the roof!”   
Calla yelped running as fast as she could with Dick to the cover of the parking lot, Riplitan snarling and nudging at their calves all the way.

Calla pressed herself against the safe side of a minivan.

Dick peered around the car, then flinched away as a magic blast rocked it, hunkering over Calla protectively.

Calla gritted her teeth, putting her hands to the car, flash-freezing it to the asphalt and extending their cover.

“Call Klarion!”

Calla pulled her phone out, pulling her ice into a bubble around them as she rang him. It rang. And rang. And rang.

Calla growled, “He isn’t answering. Maybe they’re blocking our calls.”   
Dick nodded as more blasts began hitting their barricade hard and fast, “Maybe. Try everyone else.”

Calla nodded, racking her brain for someone who’d been able to handle Klarion while he had been hopped up on the power the Lords of Chaos had given him, dialing the first person to come to mind.

“Hello?”

Calla crowed, “Ivy! We need help! Me and Dick are pinned in our apartments parking lot by someone who’s after us and Klarion! My bet it on the Lords of Chaos, but I can’t be sure.”

Ivy paused, then, “I’m on my way. Be ready to make a hell of a retreat.”

Calla burrowed close to Dick’s side, hand on her stomach, jaw tight as she did her best to reinforce their shield. It wasn’t enough. After a few more blasts, the ice began to crack, loud, harsh sounds ringing out even as Calla fought them with all the power she felt safe accessing. She just had to last until Ivy showed up.

But she couldn’t. The ice shattered into a million pieces, and Dick and Calla both yelled shielding themselves as best they could as the razor-sharp shards sliced at them.

Riplitan’s fur was bristling as he growled and snarled his fury.

Robyn snapped as she landed beside the three, “Ivy needs to hurry! This guy is closing in.”   
Calla shook herself out, breathing deep as she tried to put up another dome.

Dick grabbed her wrist, “Calla, you could kill the baby, and with how far along you are, that’s an almost certain death sentence for you too!”

Calla nodded, clenching her fists as she looked at Dick with big brown eyes that were so clearly trying to look unafraid, but were so filled with worry and terror there was no masking it.

Dick cursed, looking around. The man had them pinned. They were in a small enclosed courtyard, with the 4 cars around them as their only cover. The walls were too high for even him to scale while carrying Calla, and they both knew she was in no condition to climb herself. Dick would never leave her right now. The risk that the man would decide that Klarion and Dick’s pregnant wife would be better bait than simply killing Dick was too high.

Calla echoed his curse, and Dick looked up to find the man was walking towards them calmly.

He smiled like a predator, and said calmly, “Lucky, lucky, lucky. The Lords have decided the Witch Boy’s punishment should be something worse than death. So you can live for a time.”

Dick leapt in front of Calla, hunkering over her as she screamed. He felt himself be hit in the back by a harsh bolt of something. Then darkness.


	45. DickXOCXKlarion (Expanding) part 5

Calla awoke with her heart beating a million times too fast, her stomach in knots, and her head pounding. She sat, slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was in a small room, one one of two cots. Dick was on the other, already awake and staring at her with releif stamped across his face

“Thank god you’re awake.”

Calla’s voice was raspy as she tried to recall what had happened, reaching a hand to where her head hurt. Her fingers were met with warm wetness, and upon drawing them back found them slick with blood. 

“Are you okay?”

Dick nodded, and Calla’s eyes went to where Riplitan and Robyn lay together between the cots. Still out cold.

She pressed her lips together, eyes darting to Dick. He stood, walking to sit beside her.

“I checked your wounds while you were out. Nothing too major.”

Calla nodded, eyes and hands going to her belly. This was bad. So very very bad. Even if she wasn’t already worried about the stress and strain that the abduction and everything leading up to it had put on her body, and how bad that could be for this pregnancy that was already on thin ice, being injured and in a cell with one of her husbands while the other was missing from her side, and the stress of that, couldn’t be good.

Oh god, where was Klarion? He’d have come for them once they failed to check in. Had he come home to a parking lot littered with ice and blood, the animals at their door, their abandoned bug out bags? Or had he been captured? Had Ivy arrived in time to see anything of use? Had Calla been able to hold out any longer, would they have been able to be safe?

Calla clenched her jaw, hunching over just a little. Why hadn’t her baby moved? She was normally so active, and it worried Calla that she was so still.

Dick wrapped an arm around her, already planning a daring escape no doubt. Calla leaned into him, deciding to do the same. Calla had survived against monsters worse than these. She’d be damned if she, her husbands, and her child were done in by her husband’s past boss’s.

“We need to find Klarion,” Calla decided, mentally shoving their mental link. She wished they’d spent more time strengthening it. If they’d played their cards right, it could have translated thoughts and the others senses. As it was, it could transfer emotions and wordless communications.

Dick must have felt it and realized what she was doing, and he joined. After several long moments, it was returned, accompanied by a wordless question of ‘safe???’

Calla and Dicks answer was the same ‘Not in the slightest’

When they asked Klarion the same question, his response was ‘yes’, and the relief was so intense Calla had to catch her breath.

Calla, stood, pacing, “Okay. We've gotta escape.”

Dick nodded  leaning against the wall, “Agreed.”

“I'm not giving birth in a fucking prison,” Calla grumbles, “So there's our motivation. But I'm at half power and knocked up, and you're weaponless.”

Dick nodded, “And we don't have any idea where to go even if we did escape.”

Calla say beside him again, putting her head in her hands, “What do you think they're planning?”

Dick shook his head, “I can't say. Using us as bait? Leverage? Somehow forcing Klarion to watch as they torture and kill us?”

Calla shuddered, hand going to her belly. Damn it. Why hadn't her kids moved? It had been almost 30 minutes.

Calla closed her eyes, breathing deep, before she looked at Dick.

Dick glanced over, and his stomach dropped to his feet. Her eyes were hard, full of determination and rage. The look she had when she'd rescued him and Klarion from the fey single handedly, the look she'd gotten when she'd recounted what her father had done to Terry and what she'd done to him. It was a look that scared him a little. That left him certain anyone who dared to touch Calla and those she loved would pay in blood and pain.

“I want to try teleporting.”

Dick set his jaw, “Calla….”

“I'm willing to take that small risk to our child to get us out of here. We would all be devastated, but I need my husband's safe. Once we're out, we kill all of the Lord's of chaos and try again.”

Dick felt so trapped. He understood why. He got it. But that decision would likely haunt her, and he couldn't say for certain it wouldn't affect their relationship at all.

He closed his eyes, and swallowed, “Give me some time to try any find something else? Please? If it comes to that, do what it takes to keep us alive, but please let me figure something out.”

He cracked her a shaky smile, “I'm a bat, escaping impossible situations are what we do.”

Calla nodded, smiling back, and closed her eyes to lean against the wall, “Okay.”

They sat like that for several hours as Dick took in facts. Facts were useful. Facts he could use.

His watch was still ticking along. He knew it shorted out when he was taken to alternate dimensions and universes. It had in the tower of fate as well. So they were almost certainly still on earth.

He had a scar on his inner elbow from his tracker being removed by someone, then healed. It had the strange smoothness all magic healed wounds had.

The door had over a dozen locks, and looked to be sturdy metal, like the rest of this box.

A small flap in the bottom of the door, likely for delivering foot also had locks. There was a small toilet and sink in one corner.

Sealed tight. Fuck.

Calla took his hand, “Look, I trust you to try and get us out. Unless I feel we're in immediate danger, or I'm about to pop, I won't risk our kid. That shouldn't have been my first reaction. I just panicked. I really,”her voice broke, and her eyes teared up, “really don't want to be here any longer than necessary.”

Dick, not for the first time, wondered about the things that had happened to her on the occasions she'd been kidnapped that she'd refused to tell them about.

“Okay. We will get out. Before our baby is born.”

Calla nodded.

 

Klarion paced the cave, worry and anger and panic churning and festering in his stomach. The Lord's if chaos had Dick and Calla. His entire fucking life. He knew Ivy. Riddler, and Harley were rallying Calla's villainous allies to help in a rescue, but that wouldn't do any good if they didn't know where to fucking find them.

The moment he'd realized they were gone, Klarion had put up a detection spell so he'd know if someone crossed dimensions and to which ones. But nothing.

Klarion had also tried every tracking spell he knew, with no results. Were they dead? Was that why he couldn't find them? He felt certain he'd know if they were dead. That he'd feel it. But he'd been wrong before.

Oh gods. Klarion sat against a wall and hunched over, uncaring of his husbands family watching, he broke down.

He felt helpless. He hated it. He hated the Lord's if Chaos and the moment Calla and Dic were back safe he would utterly annihilate them.

 

Hours past and Dick had just managed to convince Calla to get some sleep. He was tired too, but he had napped today. His wife needed to sleep now.

So Dick sat, and considered his options, not that there were many. For hours he considered ways to put out the walls, to provoke the Lord's of chaos into coming for them, to get Klarion to come for them. But really, those plans were unlikely to work and he knew it.

Calla woke up. He went to sleep.

Calla sighed, staring at the ceiling as she finger combed Dicks hair. Riplitan and Robyn were small at her side, silent.

She was worried. It had to have been at least 12 hours, and not a flutter from her kid?

Calla closed her eyes for a moment, worry swamping her, before a sound caught her attention. Footsteps. Coming towards her cell. Shit.


	46. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding) Part 6

Calla shook Dick awake, eying the door as the footsteps grew closer.

He sat up, eyes bleary, before coming to attention at the sound. He and Calla stood, hand in hand, and faced the door. Ready to fight.

The footsteps stopped before the door, and Calla tensed.

Keys jingled, and the slot at the bottom of the door opened, two trays sliding through onto the ground. As quickly as it opened, it closed, was locked, and the footsteps retreated.

Dick glanced over, and Calla shrugged, before they retrieved the trays.

Each held a large, fluffy roll, a big bowl of stew thick with meat and veggies, a smaller bowl filled with assorted canned fruits, a large cookie, a water bottle, and a bottle of juice. One also had a small cup with pills Calla recognized as the medication she’d been taking since getting pregnant. A small envelope sat on the tray with the pills as well

Calla exchanged another glanced with Dick, and silently opened the letter to read its contents.

Aloud, she read to her husband, “The Lords of Chaos have decided your child holds far too much potential to kill.  You will be kept alive until the child is born. Then your fate will be decided.”

Calla felt like she’d been punched, and Dick’s gaze went dark. Hand on her belly, Calla hoped her child was alive, and wondered what the lords of chaos would do if she wasn’t. 

Calla leaned against the wall to catch her breath, and briefly wondered what she should do. What she could do. She felt so fucking helpless.

Dick turned to her, eyes wild, “Try teleporting.”

Calla nodded, grasped his hand, and closed her eyes, summoning her inner storm past her inner alarms. Push out, out.

For a moment, she was consumed with cold, then, even as she comprehended a thundering voice in her mind, she could feel something batting her back to square one.

“We will take her yet. You will see.”

She fell back against the stone floor, breath whooshing out of her.

Dick eased up, helping her sit, “What went wrong?”

Calla’s eyes teared in frustration, “They blocked me! I don’t know how but they did!”

Calla stood, frustration turning into anger and humiliation as she paced, “How did they block me?! No one has done that before! Oh fuck that, I’ll fucking show them! No one can smack me down like that!”

Dick watched partially amused, partially worried, before he picked up on light footsteps and the jingle of keys. Looking to the door he stood. Calla paused mid-rant at his side.

There was the click of locks, and the door swung open.

Before them stood a tall man, thick with muscle. He had no daemon. Riplitan cowered beneath the cot, teeth bared, and Robyn shifted uneasily on Dick’s shoulder.

He seemed bored as he said, “The Lords of Chaos request your presence.”

Calla snarled, “Then they’ll have a damned long wait!”

The man rolled his eyes, “You seem the stupid type, so let me explain something to you,” Both Calla and Dick bristled at that comment, but the man plowed on, “The Lords of Chaos want your child. And they get what they want. So your options are to be stuck in this cell until you’re in labor and hope that your husband here can deliver your child safely without any aid without killing you both. If you die and your kid lived, they’ll take your brat and raise it as their own, and what they’d do with you and your husbands sickens even me, or you both live, both as slaves with different roles. Or, you go meet them, strike a deal, and both get released with some conditions. Your choice. They’re already using magic to try and redirect the mother-child bond you have with your kid so they would obey them.”

Calla pursed her lips, looking to her husband, before looking at the man, “Can you give me and my husband 15 minutes to discuss this? And what does that last part mean.”

He said, “It means that they injected you with a potion when you got here to take away any further bonding between your child and you so your child only hears, feels, and sees them and you can no longer feel them kick.”

Calla gaped, hand going to her stomach as the man added, “There’s more of the potion in your juice, so I’d recommend dumping it.”

He hesitated before saying in a low tone, “I really don’t give a flying fuck about you and yours, but the Lords of Chaos have gone much, much too far, and they’re crossing too many lines. They need to be stopped. If you think you and yours can stop them, I’ll help.”

Then, he slammed the door, locked it, and was gone.

Calla shared a glance with Dick, before crossing to their trays. Taking the bottles, she dumped them in the toilet, flushing the contents before sitting on the cot.

“What are our options?” Calla asked.

Dick sighed, “Do nothing and stay here and pray Klarion can rescue us, let you visit the Lords of Chaos and hope that doesn’t go too wrong, or trust that that man will help us.”   
Calla took a deep breath, “What do you think we should go with?”   
Dick scrubbed his hands over his face, “I don’t know. I think the least risky option is to trust that man, and then handle the Lords of Chaos. We can’t raise our kid with them hunting us, so we need to get out, and tear this order down for good.”

Calla nodded, eyeing the rest of the food. She needed to eat. But she didn’t know if anything else had been roofied.

Dick watched, wishing he had an easy answer. He watched as she picked up the roll, sniffing it and rolling it between her hands before breaking it open. She closed her eyes, humming softly before giving Dick a ‘here goes nothing’ look, and biting in. Chewing experimentally, he could tell she was paying close attention to the flavor.

Klarion had told them before that if they ever suspected their food to be spiked with a potion, to pay close attention to smell and taste. Most potions smelled like chemicals, and tasted rancid. And few if any potions worked if the entire dose was not properly ingested, so spitting it out most of the time would negate any effects.

She swallowed, then ate the rest with the same caution.

Sitting back, Calla sighed, “I miss Klarion so much.”

Dick nodded, “Me too. He’d be able to make this all seem better.”   
Calla nodded, smiling wistfully, “He’d find some way to make this hilarious.”

Dick nodded, and they sat together, hands linked as they cautiously ate. They both decided that the stew smelled funny, and didn’t eat any of it.

Finally, the man appeared again.

“What decision have you made?”

“Help us to escape and we will tear apart this dark order.”   
The man nodded, “Very well. You will still need to meet with the Lords, just make them think you are considering your options. I will alert you of my plans when the pieces are in place.”

Calla nodded, standing. She turned, and kissed Dick.

She paused before murmuring, “If I don’t return, give this to Klarion.”   
She kissed him again, and drew him into a tight hug before vanishing out the door before Dick could respond, Riplitan at her heels.

As Calla walked down a dark corridor, she steeled herself to face the Lords of Chaos. The beings who had enslaved one of her husbands for hundreds of years. She prepared herself to use their confidence and pride against them, and to begin a plan to return herself and one of her husbands to their other husband and their family. She reminded herself that what she was about to do was to safekeep her daughters future.

So, as she stepped through a set of doors into a meeting room, Calla was prepared to do anything to sway this meeting to her favor.


	47. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding) Part 7

Calla was surprised with what she found, stepping into a modern-looking conference room that would look at home in any of Bruce’s buildings. Three beings that appeared to be men sat at the head of the table. They had no daemons, and Riplitan pressed closer to her leg.

Calla sat down, face a carefully cool mask, especially her eyes. She knew those gave her away sometimes.

One of the men frowned minutely, “Your mind is shielded.”   
Calla nodded once.

Another of the men had his eyes closed, and didn’t open them to speak, “Your abomination has much potential.”   
Calla bristled internally, and Riplitan growled lowly. Calla’s child may well have been an abomination, Calla was certainly too biased to say, but she was Calla’s abomination, and no one could say that about or too her.

“That's really none of your concern.”

One creature offering in a bored tone, “We will let you, and your husbands, and any other children you have live in peace, so long as you give us this one child.”   
Calla resisted the urge to clutch her belly, and instead, raised a single brow cooly, “No.”

One twitched, and Calla glanced over, when suddenly, she was spiralling through darkness, landing harshly on a patch of grass before a house. Her house. The house that had been finished only days prior.

Calla stumbled to her feet, dazed, her mind submitting to the vision, momentarily forgetting the danger, what was happening.

She spotted Klarion and Dick chasing a small child across the lawn, all three in giggling fits as they collapsed in a heap on long, soft grass.

The child, a boy crowed as he clambered atop his father's, looking to Calla, “I beat them Mama! Mama, Mama! I beat daddy and Pa!”

Affection bloomed in her chest as she gazed at the boy with DIck’s spellbinding blue eyes and Klarion’s mop of straight black curls. He came hurtling at her, running into her arms as Klarion and Dick came quick after him.

Klarion laughed, “Careful with your mother, kid, she’s a little less durable these days.”   
Calla glanced down at a flutter in her belly, and saw her stomach was curving out with another child.

Klarion greeted her with a kiss, asking with a grin, “How did the hunt go?”   
Hunt? Calla looked back to see Diana and a few other amazons who had joined mans world at the edge of a thick forest, smiling at them. Two were carrying deer, and Calla realized she had a quiver and long bow over her back.

Calla was talking before she realized what she was saying, “It went well. I trust Orion and Persephone gave you all kinds of trouble?”

Dick grinned, “They were regular hellions.”   
Calla’s eyes strayed to the porch, where an older girl, maybe 10 was bounding down the steps. She had Calla’s big brown eyes and long brown-black curls, but Klarions grey skin tone.

She wrapped her arms around Calla, and excitedly said, “You’re back!”

Calla swallowed thickly, trying to remember what was wrong with this scene, why she was so confused?

It was only when Dick tugged her to her feet for a kiss that Calla started to come back to herself. This was wrong. She was only pregnant with her first child. The hellions comment was more along the lines of something Klarion would say than something Dick would say. The spot along the front of the house she’d specifically made for Klarion’s spell herbs garden was smooth pavement.

She wasn’t really here, she was sitting in an office somewhere with three entities who wanted her baby and were trying to convince her to hand her over. Calla jerked away, hands going to her belly. It was smaller than it should be. She was further along in her real life.

Calla blinked hard, frowning, “I don’t believe any of this, so you can stop the hallucination now.”

One of the men appeared, and smiled, “You should know what comes after coaxing.”

The man vanished, and the world tilted, spinning, spinning, and Calla was dazed again as she landed in a bed.

She shifted towards the noise, blinking heavily as she glanced over. She was in a dark room, under blankets, warm and cozy. Beside her bed, her phone shone light, and a song was playing.

Rolling towards it, she grabbed her phone and opened it.

It was an alarm, playing the song ‘Californication’ by the Red Hot Chili Peppers at top volume. Sitting up, Calla flicked on a light.

Her heart dropped, breath heaving in her chest. She was in her bed, in the ratty apartment she’d had when she was 21, alone. According to her alarm, she needed to get up for work at the 3rd shift factory job she’d had at the time.

The entity appeared before her again, sitting at the end of her bed like they were friends settling in for a chat.

“I might not be able to see into your mind, but I can poke reactants into it, and watch what your mind produces. Your ideal scenario is to live in peace with your family. Cute. Your worst fear is to wake up in this bed again, alone, without friends, family, or partners. To remain stuck here. You got out before. I can make sure you won’t this time. Just give us the child and we can make that first vision a reality.”   
Calla clenched her jaw, lifting her chin. 

“No.”

The creature sighed, “We’ll try again tomorrow.”

He waved his hand, and she was outside the meeting room. The man from before appeared, leading her back to her cell.

When Calla got there, she sat beside Dick for several moments, before something occurred to her.

“They want me to give up the baby willingly.”

Dick frowned, looking over, “Why? Can’t they just take her?”   
Calla tilted her head, “I thought so. Why are they so intent on me giving her up if that's the truth then?”

Dick looked at his watch, “Maybe that’s why we’re still on earth. Maybe they need our kid for something more than what we think.”   
Calla leaned into him, and they considered what was going to happen to them together. What could the Lords of Chaos want with their baby? Could they trust the man whose name they still didn’t know to help them? Was Klarion safe? Was he coming for them?

 

Zatanna and her white rabbit daemon, Skcigam, lingered in the doorway to Klarion’s spell-lab, watching her former enemy work feverishly. He’d been crazed since Calla and Dick had gone missing, collecting ingredients for spells she didn’t know the uses for, and all but ignoring the rest of the world but for updates on everyone else’s progress. Teekel had been wandering most of the time. Likely searching for Calla, Ripitan, Dick, and Robyn.

Now, she listened to him as he muttered the ingredients of a spell he was going to try.

“The luck of the luckless, a lie of the honest.”

He shuffled through a few loose pages of spells, and moved a few vials.

“Gorgon venom, the fang furthest back in a sphinx's mouth. The trust of a wounded animal. Oh, the sin of the righteous, can’t forget that.”

Zatanna walked into the room, “Klarion, what are you working on?”

Klarion glanced back as he plucked a hair from Calla’s comb, and Dick’s brush in turn, “Is there an update?”   
Zatanna shook her head, “Not yet.”

Klarion turned back to his work, “Then leave me alone. I can’t be distracted now.”

Zatanna eased closer, “Look, I’m just thinking that if we work together we can do more quicker, and with more power.”

Klarion didn’t seem to hear her.

“Klarion, if we work together, we can find them faster. Calla and Dick are some of my closest friends, I want them found too.”

Klarion stilled, before he turned, offering her a grimmware thick with spells.

“See if you get anything from those, come to me if you have an idea.”

Zatanna took the book, and asked, “What are you working on now?”   
Klarion answered without looking up, “This should allow me to determine what dimension anyone related to me is in, and if they’re alive. I’m zeroing it in on our child. If it is alive, then so is Calla, and likely Dick. I can figure out what to do from the results of this spell.”

Zatanna nodded slowly, “Okay. I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

Turning, she went to find a quiet place to work on the spells he’d given her. Before starting, Zatanna prayed to every god she could think of to protect her friends, and help them be found safe and sound.


	48. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding) Part 8(Re-done(sort of))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't much better, but I did some editing and added some things in, along with tweaking the ending

Klarion crowed as he sprinted for the cave, “I FOUND THEM!”

Bruce turned, not blinking at Klarion’s appearance as he strode forward, “Where are they?”

Klarion swept a table clean, and Tim bit back a snippy comment about his project. His brother and his family were more important.

Klarion spread a map across the table, setting down vials along the edge as he said, “I couldn’t find them because they were moving.”   
Grasping his mortar and boal, Klarion began dashing herbs and ingredients into it, before grasping a blade and slicing his wrist, watching the blood flow into the bowl as he continued, “So I decided to contact my sister for help creating a spell.”   
He dropped two hairs into the mix and began grinding it, “We knew they were still on earth, so we began taking apart every tracking spell we knew and putting them together.”

Klarion raised a hands and began chanting shrieks, light and power and heat radiating from his hand before fading, and he explained as he dumped the contents onto the map, “And we found something that worked.”   
The liquid became smaller and smaller, a pinpoint that moved across the map. Klarion watched as the pinpoint moved out of Germany and into Poland.

Bruce pulled out a tablet, and began synchronizing the maps from his satalyte with where the tracker showed they were.

Bruce’s brow furrowed, and he handed Klarion the tablet. Klarion took it, and paled.

It was a large sheet of metal smeared with blood that must have been spelled to revolve the planet. The blood spelled out two words that left Klarion feeling as if he couldn’t breath.

‘Stop looking’.

Klarions knees buckled, and he fell beside the table, fingers going white as he grasped the edge. He looked like he wanted to hide under it. It hide from what was happening and pretend for a few moments Calla and Dick were safe at home.

 

Calla was pacing again. Dick wanted to snap at her to stop it, but he knew she needed some kind of control, so he held back.

Calla spoke softly, “What if he’s not going to help us? What if he’s just saying that to keep us relatively docile and compliant?”

The same thought had occurred to him as well. He couldn’t say for sure it wasn’t the case, and that maddened him, but he could do nothing. Despite his growing anger and frustration, Dick did feel a lightness in the air. As if he’d been wearing heavy clothing and it had just now been taken off. He had barely realized the weight had been there. It had been constant since they’d arrived

“I don’t have any answers Calla. I wish I did, but I don’t. RIght now, I’ve decided to focus all of my energy on two things, keeping you as safe as possible, and trying to figure out why they need us to hand over our child willingly.”

Calla nodded, sitting across from him, and Dick refrained from sighing in relief.

Footsteps again. Dick looked up, eyes wary. In their days here, he’d been aware of a rhythm. A meal in the morning, Calla going to the Lords of Chaos for a few hours, lunch, hours of worrying and thinking, dinner, Calla and Dick sharing thoughts from the day, then sleep.

As the days passed, they became more and more certain that the Lords of Chaos could not take their child without permission. A relief, and a worry. What might they do to get them to hand over their child?

But now, that schedule was broken. They’d only moments ago had dinner. The footsteps shouldn’t return until breakfast.

When the door swung open, Dick stood helping up Calla. The man was before them, looking rushed.

“They’re not watching now, quick, come with me.”   
Dick and Calla followed, Calla asking him, “What’s your name? Why are you helping us? Why now?”

The man explained quietly as he led them through a labyrinth of mazes, “My name is Michael. Me and my wife have been working for the Lords of Chaos since time in memory, linking our lives to this place so they always have someone to serve. They’ve been weakening over the centuries, and to keep up their power, they need to drain the life and power from babies and toddlers who have the potential to be powerful. Adults prove too much work for too little pay off. If they take the babes without blessing, it diminishes the power. My wife has been providing the babies for the past 50 years.”

He closed his eyes, but didn’t slow, “She couldn’t do it anymore, she died. The Lords of Chaos did the unthinkable. They resurrected my wife's body, but not her spirit. She’s a husk, and they’ve been using her body to fuel themselves. They’d planned to do it with hundreds of other women. Then when they brought you here, they changed their mind. I don’t know why, but they think your child will give them true immortality. It could be they’ve gone well and truly insane. But whatever the case, they sure as hell don’t deserve the hope of true immortality.”   
They passed through a door into a yard, and the man escorted them up several country lanes to a bus stop.

“I put my wife out of her misery as a distraction. They’ll be busy for hours. Get to your allies, and promise me you will destroy these monsters.”

Dick nodded, “They’ll pay.”   
Calla nodded, “They will. I’ll ensure it.”

“Why now?” Calla asked after a moment, “What made you change your mind?”

The man closed his eyes, “They planned to slip you a love potion shortly before you give birth so you give them your child. I found this out when one of them told me to start the potion and prepare the medical room.”

Calla chewed this over, and Dick questioned, “So you’re releasing us because we can avenge your wife, and you realized your time was running out, sure, but why today?”   
“Because they looked away and I doubted they would again for as long as you were in their grasp.”

“Looked away?” Calla questioned, “What does that mean?”   
“One can see anywhere, and they’ve been watching you too ensure they can stifle any power you summon. I can feel when their gaze is outside the castle, a weight lifts. Once was when I offered help. And once again today. So I seized the opportunity.”

Calla nodded, and her baby kicked. She’d been more active in the days since their initial capture, but this was the first real movement Calla couldn’t wave away as being caused by anxiety or eating something bad. A hand went to her belly out of reflex, and a feeling of relief and hope washed over Calla.

It was sudden, and unexpected, but they were out. If they could make it home before the Lords of Chaos were made aware of their absence, they’d be safe enough for a time. Her baby was kicking, a good sign she was sure, as if to reassure her this wasn’t some strange dream. Calla wanted to sprint headlong home, to wrap herself in the comforts of her husbands and her friends and her family and revel in it before they had to do anything else. But to make a scene was ill advised at the moment, so Calla stayed as calm as she could. Riplitan’s pacing and wagging tail gave away her emotions, but she was too high on the sudden freedom to care.

The man handed them both small backpacks, a pouch, and a map, and turned to walk away.

Calla grasped Dick’s hand, and together they waited for the bus, boarded it, and rode into Gotham. They could taste freedom, and neither could wait to be home.

At the edge of the city, Calla looked back, and saw a mushroom cloud in the distance. She nudged Dick, and he played, before rifling through the bags for a phone.

Upon finding one, Dick called Klarion.

He answered after 4 rings, “Hello?”

He sounded numb.

Dick said, “Klarion? Babe, it’s me. Calla and I are on a bus into Gotham. It’s a hell of a story, and I promise to tell you all about it, but can you promise to meet us on Pike and Hover?”

A beat of silence, then a sob, “I promise. I’m bringing Diana and Ivy and Zatanna and Superman and the Flash and Green Lantern and everyone.”

Dick blinked, “Is that-”

Klarion cut him off, voice hoarse, “I’m going to do whatever it takes to keep the two of you safe while I annihilate the Lords of Chaos for this, I promise, baby.”

Dick barked a laugh, and pulled Calla closer as she said, “No. You are going to stay with us until our baby is born, and then we will take them down together.”

Klarion started to speak, but Calla snapped, voice cracking, “Promise me, Klarion.”

Klarion answered, “I promise. But we will take them down.”   
Dick and Calla hung up and rode the rest of the way home in silence, eager to be home, with their third puzzle piece, with some of the stress of demons coming for their child as they slept alleviated, if not completely. 

When they arrived at the stop, they were surrounded by villians and heros, allies and friends, family and partners. For everyone they missed, no one could blame them if they held onto Klarion too long and too tight and he did the same. They still had to deal with the Lords of Chaos, but it was so much less terrifying with Klarion by their side and their collective allies and friends.

Looking over the odd assortment of beings, many of whom couldn’t be described as human, Calla felt so much more safe. Together, they could do anything.

Then, just as she felt safe, Calla felt her stomach and hips and back clench. Her jaw tightened, and she silently prayed that this wasn’t what she thought it might be. She had no luck. Standing in the middle of the street, fresh from an escape, 8 months pregnant, hungry and tired, Calla’s water broke.


	49. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding) Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and awkward, mostly because I'm not too familiar with how giving birth works and what I found in my research was pretty vague, and my sister has been too busy to ask. Next chapter will be written when I actually have some time off work, so it might actually be good lol for now, it is what it is

Calla wanted to scream. The universe couldn’t give her ten fucking minutes of peace.

As it was, she only put a hand to Klarion’s shoulder and says calmly, “My water just broke.”   
Klarion’s eyes widen, and he raises his hand to transport them, but Calla catches it, turning to the group.

“Would anyone like to come with us?”

Diana and Ivy and Harley step forward, along with all of Dick and Calla’s families. Clark, Wally, and J’onn steps forward as well, and Klarion rolls his eyes, but they all vanish in a flash of light.

Once they’re at the doctor's office, her doctor retrieved by Klarion, Calla finds herself whisked into a room and onto a bed, put in a hospital gown.

Calla’s aware she’s at risk for complications and a difficult labor with her family history. Her doctors and both of her husbands are aware of it. But Calla’s still so relieved. She’d rather be here than where she was.

She’s glad her doctor and the nurses don’t remark of Ivy, Diana, J’onn, and Clark standing still and out of the way like guards. Klarion and Katie are on one side of her, Dick and Jason on the other. She knows everyone else was likely left in a waiting room.

So Calla instead focuses her attention on following the instructions the doctor and nurse’s are telling her, breathing exercises, what to do, how to lay.

Klarion and Dick are holding her hands, supportive, talking to try and distract her from the pain as the contractions grew closer and closer over the course of hours.

At one point, closer to the end, Klarion asked, voice light despite his how tense he was with worry, “We never did settle on a name. What were your choices again?”

Calla knew he knew damned well what he choices were, he always remembered those things, but she played along.

“Persephone, Artemis, and Rosemary.”   
Ivy piped up, “I vote for rosemary.”

Calla laughed, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Diana asked when Calla went rigid with tension, “What other names have you been considering?”   
Klarion let Calla answer, “Klarion likes the names Kendra, Sybil, and Davina.”   
Klarion added on, “They mean bold power, powerful queen, and cherished, respectively.”

Calla added with her voice less strained, “And Dick likes the names Mary, Diane, and Victoria.”

J’onn spoke lowly, “All lovely choices.”

Calla’s eyes slid closed, and Dick brushed a stray curl from her face, “Hey, tell me what you think we should name her.”

Calla’s jaw set again, and this time she waited several moments to answer until the contraction had passed, and her voice was quivering with exhaustion, “I… I don’t know.”

Klarion squeezed her hand, “Of course you do.”

Calla opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a groan of pain.

A nurse called in her doctor, and suddenly they were shoving people from the room and shouting.

J’onn was the only one to stay, camouflaging himself and density shifting until the doctor and nurses were too concerned with Calla’s well being to care for her clinging to his hand.

Dick and Klarion were both pacing, worry and anxiety shooting through them both.

Finally, hours later, J’onns voice rang in everyone's head, “They are both safe and well. It could have very easily went very wrong but it didn’t. Someone will be outside soon to retrieve the fathers.”

A beat of silence, before sudden screaming, and J’onn boomed, “Everyone get in here! We are under attack!”

Dick and Klarion burst through the door, sprinting into the room to find Calla clutching a wailing newborn. The doctor and nurses were limp on the floor, and three shadowy entities stood around her.

Calla freed one hand and began shooting ice wildly, snarling as she pushed herself further against the wall in spite of her pain.

The entities sighed, and one said lowly, “Just give her to us and this will all end.”

They had ice growing around them, but one still extended a hand as it froze.

Calla shot it through with an icicle, before her eyes landed on the doorway.

Her eyes zeroed in on Wally, and she yelled, “Wally, take her!”

The speedster had the baby and was gone in an instant, and Calla glared at Clark, “Go after him and protect them both, now!”

Clark vanished too, and no one hesitated, J’onn taking the medical staff from the battle zone as Calla changed completely and shifted to sit up though she was clearly weak and sagging.

She poured ice and cold over the creatures, eyes wild.

Vines crept along the walls and ceilings, winding around the three as Dick leapt forward, hitting one of them. Everyone else sprung into action. 

But of course, it couldn’t be that easy.

The Lords of Chaos wavered, then the world did.

Calla and her husbands stood in a field before the Lords of Chaos. Dick and Klarion quickly caught Calla as her legs faltered, weak and tired and hungry after an escape followed immediately by a 7 hour labor.

The creatures rumbled as they advanced , “We tire of this. Defeat us or hand over your child.”

Calla chewed the inside of her cheek, forcing herself to stand on her own, breathing heavy, eyes wide as pain radiated through her body.

“No. You will never touch my daughter.”

She swayed before looking to where her husbands stood, “One of you needs to survive and find Wally. No matter what.”   
She blinked, vision going hazy, before looking to the Lords of Chaos, rage and protectiveness welling inside of her, focusing her, “Let end this.”

Calla ignored warm blood seeping down her thighs and raised her hands, readying to fight with everything she had for her daughter.


	50. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding) Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Martian Manhunter so much, so here's a helping of J'onn, Wally, and me hiding my dislike for superman because the characters I'm writing from the perspective of have no reason to hate him  
> Also I thought I had to work tonight, but I didn't, so I was able to do real writing earlier than I expected

Wally came to a stop hundreds of miles from his friends, somewhere in south california. He looked down to the baby in his arms, face red from crying. Shifting, he paced, remembering the first time he and Artemis had babysat Lian who wouldn’t stop crying. The steady movements were soothing to them.

But still. This was a newborn, less than an hour old, wrapped tight in pink and white blankets with a cute little hat, so he adjusted his hold to hold the infant to his chest, rubbing her back slowly.  
Calla had wanted him to take her because he was the fastest and she trusted him. She had told him if he wanted to be the godfather to this baby, to earn it. He would.

Turning, he found Superman a few feet away. A bit of the tension fell away. Of course Calla would never let Wally care for her child alone. She of all people knew how difficult it could be, and had sent the only person besides another speedster who could keep up.

Clark spoke first, “What are we gonna do?”

Wally sighed, “Dick, Klarion, and Calla have entrusted us to protect their kid. So we protect her.”

Clark nodded, “Obviously. But I doubt Calla had time to feed her before the Lords of Chaos attacked, or name her, or anything.”  
Wally glanced down at the baby who was still fussing, but had stopped screaming, “Oh shit.”   
Clark nodded, “Come on, we’ll go to see Ma, she’ll know what to do.”

Wally nodded. From his times he’s met Ma Kent, she did seem like the type to know exactly what to do in a situation as insane as this one. Wally shifted forward, putting one hand to the back of the baby’s head, and the other to brace her against his chest before he took off running behind Superman.

 

As they approached the house, Clark slowed, and his eyes darted, seeming to look through their surroundings the way he did when using his ex-ray vision. Wally shifted behind the indestructible man so the baby was shielded from two sides.

“See anything?”

Clark shook his head, “Ma’s in the living room. Pa isn’t here. Nothing else is here.”

Wally nodded, about the move forward when they hair on his nape stood on end. He turned, looking around, and found Vandal Savage standing behind them.

Wally darted to Clark’s front, handing him the baby, “Keep her and your ma safe. I’ll handle this.”

Clark argued, “No, I’m stronger, I should fight.”  
Wally cut him off, “No, I’m giving the man whose invulnerable and as fast as I am the job of protecting the old woman and newborn. I can handle Mr. Ego over there. You need to protect them and intercept any blows that could possibly hit either of them. He might not be the only one”

Clark’s eyes widened, and Wally wanted to roll his eyes as he realized Clark was just comprehending Wally’s strategy.

But he followed the instructions, taking the baby and vanishing into the house. Wally turned, darting forward to begin pummeling blows down on the immortal, dodging any he threw out with relative ease.

Trying to not be obvious, Wally edged them further and further from the house. Wally’s entire strategy consisted of wear Savage out, then do something to keep him out of it long enough for Wally to run him to the center of the Gulf of Mexico and leave him there.

For once, things went his way. Savage was distracted for an instant by his phone ringing, and Wally drove his vibrating hand through the man's chest, stilled it, and yanked free. He knew it wouldn’t kill the man. Would likely only keep him down for seconds, but that was all Wally needed.

A quick run around the farm and house made Wally certain there were no more enemies lurking about, so he bounded up the stepps and knocked on the door.

Clark opened it, leading Wally in.

Ma Kent was rocking the baby, looking up when Clark and Wally walked in.

“She’s a beautiful baby,” She cooed softly, “What’s her name?”

Clark shook his head, “She doesn’t have one yet. We had to take her away from her parents less than 30 minutes after she was born because of an attack.”

Ma Kent frowned, “Clark, would you go get some formula from the store then? It won’t be what she ought to be eating, but it’s something.”

Clark vanished for a moment, then sounds in the kitchen and Clark was back with a warm bottle.  
Ma Kent took it and began feeding the baby.   
“What should we call her while she’s here?”   
Clark and Wally shared a look, and Ma Kent tutted, “We can’t just keep calling her ‘the baby’. Either you two come up with something or I will.”

Clark appeared deep in thought, but Wally already knew.

“I think her parents had been considering a double first name, but for now I think Rosemary is good enough.”

Wally figured there was a reason Clark had avoided mentioning Calla and Klarion and DIck’s unique relationship, so he avoided it too. He had no doubt Ma and Pa Kent were wonderful people, but Wally knew from personal experience that anything not 100% the social norm, could bring out an ugly side to some people. And this was Kansas. Now was not the time to get into a civil rights debate.

After several moments of Wally and Clark considering the situation, Clark stood, eyes narrowing.  
“What is it big guy?”

“Someone’s coming. Flying.”  
Wally held up his hands, “Don’t look at me! It should take Savage at least 6 hours to get here from where I left him by the fastest known car. At least 3 by plane. Not including all of the swimming and the time to get those assets to him.”

Then it occurred to him that Savage couldn’t fly to his knowledge and neither could he, so Wally added, “And I can’t fly. This one's on you.”

Clark was out the door without responding, and Wally heard J’onn’s voice in his mind.

“Clark, you’re coming in hot, buddy.”  
Wally bit back a chuckle. The martian had been making an effort to integrate more realistic human slang and speech patterns into his speech and it was the most hilarious thing Wally had ever heard.

Clark must be broadcasting through J’onn, because a moment later, Clark’s voice rang through his mind too.

“We’ll be back at the house soon, Wally. J’onn has a few updates.”

J’onn and Clark arrived quickly, the Martian smiling at Wally in greeting before his eyes landed on Rosemary.

Wally knew he loved kids, so he asked, “Would you like to hold her?”

J’onn nodded, holding out his arms, and Ma Kent handed her over. After a moment, Wally watched as an extra arm came from his side to hold the bottle, and his arms grew soft fur.  
Wally restrained another laugh.

Clark asked J’onn, “What information do you have?”  
The Martian Manhunter answered softly, “I have been unable to contact anyone. After you left, the Lords of Chaos did something, and I was suddenly in the middle of a field. I started flying with the plan of figuring out where I was and proceeding from there. About 4 miles in I recognised both of your mental signatures, and followed them.”

He glanced at the baby, then said, “I fear that they may have taken Calla, Richard, and Klarion and done something to them. No one has answered my telepathic calls or any of my attempts to contact them through any of my communicators.”

Wally frowned, “My guess is they dispersed everyone. Though I bet Klarion saw it coming, so he might still be with Dick and Calla.”

Clark tapped his foot, “We need to find someone to care for Rosemary who her parents would trust, find the bats and Diana, and then find her parents and take care of the Lords of Chaos.”

J’onn nodded, “I believe Calla would find Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn acceptable caretakers.”  
Wally nodded, “Dick told me once she wanted Ivy to be the kids godmother because she trusted her to do whatever it took to keep Rosemary alive.”

“Then we find Poison Ivy and ask her to care for the baby, gather our forces, and find them.”

Everyone nodded, and Ma Kent hugged Clark, “Stay safe son.”

He smiled at her, nodding, and J’onn looked to Wally, “Who will be carrying the baby?”

Wally glanced too Clark, then too J’onn, “Honestly, I vote you. I was terrified I’d drop her while I was running.”

Clark frowned, “What about me?”

Wally raised a brow, “Can you use some shape-shifting ability I’m unaware of to secure Rosemary to your chest and still be hands free?”  
Clark chuckled, “Fair enough.”

“Besides,”J’onn said, “My abilities are the best for evasion. Should we be overtaken I can fly out of range with her, or make us both go intangible, or form a protective shield around her.”

Clark nodded, “Alright then.”

Black straps shot from J’ons clothing, securing the baby to his chest, and the Martian went intangible for a moment. So did the baby.

Wally frowned, “I didn’t know you could do that.”  
J’onn nodded, “I thought I could, but wanted to be sure before testing it in battle. Evolutionary trait. When the children of my planet are young and unable to control their powers, their parents form a mental link that transfers theirs. It doesn’t work with anyone old enough to be aware of themselves and their own abilities. I wasn’t certain it would be the same across species, but her mother is a metahuman and one of her fathers is not human, so that likely helps.”

Wally glanced at Ma Kent, but she either didn’t note the implication of a polyamorous relationship, or didn’t care.

With that, they left, heading towards Gotham to find the child's godmother. They couldn’t be sure she was there, but it was the best they had.


	51. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding) Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the fight and how that went, promise, I just like keeping people on their toes as much as I can lol

Ivy sat up, eyes darting around. Harley lay a few feet away, eyes closed, lips parted slightly. A bit of weight eased, a bit of the worry. Not all of it though.

The Lords of Chaos had Calla and her husbands. Ivy liked Calla, more than almost anyone. Calla was nice to her, funny, and strong. She believed Ivy was doing what she believed was right, and she had told Ivy that she thought though she might be being a bit extreme, that this world was in dire need of a wake up call.

It was rare Ivy ran into anyone who had the audacity to call her methods extreme, but still supported her ideals. It was refreshing.

So, Ivy stood and woke Harley. Together they located a familiar land mark, a corner store that was about a mile down the road from one of their safehouses.

Taking Harlies hand in hers, they began walking.

Harley asked, brows pulled tight, “What do you think is happening to them?”   
Ivy shook her head, “I can’t say. But we need to find her and help.”

“What if we’re too late?”

“Then we retrieve her kid and raise her the way she’d have wanted her raised.”

Harley raised a brow, “Retrieve?”

Ivy smirked, “I’m under no delusions they’ll give her to us willingly.”

Harley grinned, opening her mouth, when Superman swooped down from the sky, “Thank goodness we found you! We’ve been looking for you for hours!”

Ivy stood straighter, watching as Superman focused on something, then said, “We’re here to try and form a plan.”   
Harley grinned, “We? Finally join us crazy people?”

Superman scowled, “Me, Kid-Flash, and Martian Manhunter.”

As he said it, Kid-flash appeared on one side, Martian manhunter descending to the ground beside him with a baby on his chest.

Ivy’s eyes locked on the newborn, “Is that…?”

The alien nodded, hands replacing the straps as they retreated, “Would you like to hold her?”

Ivy felt warmth spread in her chest as she nodded, taking her from him gently.

The baby was so tiny, but already had a head of fine black hair. Her eyes were half open, and she settled against Ivy’s chest easily, yawning. Ivy felt tears well in her eyes.

“Oh…. Did Calla have the time to name her?”

J’onn shook his head, “We’re calling her Rosemary for now.”   
Ivy smiled at her goddaughter, “Hi Rosemary. Oh, you’re so beautiful.”

Ivy wanted kids so badly, but her own powers kept that from happening. She’d love little Rosemary as her own until Calla came back. It wouldn’t be hard, Rosemary was a chubby little thing with a button nose, round cheeks, and sweet, fat little fingers curled at her cheek.

Harley leaned in, eyes soft, before sniffing, “Has she been changed yet?”

Wally nodded, “Once before we left for Gotham, once when we got here, and again fight before Supe-y found you. I figure it's better to change it too often than to change it not often enough.”

Ivy nodded, glancing up, “And fed?”

J’onn nodded, “Twice. Other than crying for her bottle about and hour ago, she’s been very quiet.”

Ivy nodded, “Calla said she’d been like that as a baby too.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Superman said, “J’onn, Ivy, Harley, we want to ask you to stay here and protect Rosemary while me and KF find the bats and help deal with the Lords of Chaos.”

Harley cocked her hip, “Why’s marvin the martian tagging along?”

J’onn said, “I’m sure that both of you can protect her, but my abilities would be ideal to help us evade the Lords of Chaos should they come. If Permafrost comes back and we failed to protect her child, I worry she won’t be able to take it after everything else she’d had to go through. Especially if one of her partners were to perish.”

Ivy nodded, “Come with us then.”

Superman nodded, “Okay. Come on KF.”

Both vanished.

The trio turned and hurried towards the safe house.

J’onn stood silent and still in a corner of the safe house. Ivy was on the floor, Rosemary in on arm, other hand outstretched as she used her powers to create a cradle, brows furrowed as she focused on her work.

Harley was sat on the couch behind Ivy, studying J’onn blatantly.

“What are you doing?” Harley finally asked, leaning forward a bit to begin braiding Ivy’s hair.

“I’m keeping watch for any consciousnesses within a mile who aren’t human, or are thinking of Calla or any of her family.”

Ivy said absently as she made wood weave and a vine and flower mobile arch over the crib, “I have my plants on high alert. Anyone movement on our property not by us or my plants will be known.”

A moment of silence, before Ivy smiled at her handywork.

The crib was beautiful. Harley knew Calla would have had some lovely comparison, waxing poetic before turning 180 and cracking a joke about it being too flamable.

J’onn opened his eyes, smiling as he saw it.

For a moment he was quiet before saying, “It looks like something from one of your legends.”

Harley made a quiet sound of realization, “Like the crib Demeter would have made Persephone when she was a babe.”   
Ivy flashed Harley a look that promised things for later, and waved the crib closer, smoothing a hand across the soft bed of lush grass covered in moss for the matress, before taking a blanket from across the sofa and laying it down to cover the coolness. Kneeling, Ivy put Rosemary down, eyes soft as she looked at her.

“I think Calla would rather we call her Persephone. I know that was-is, her favorite name.”

Ivy lapsed into silence, worry for her friend engulfing her.

Calla and her husbands were strong, but were they strong enough? They’d been gone for at least 6 hours already.

J’onn’s head shot up, eyes wide, and he looked at Harley and Ivy, “KidFlash is outside. They’ve been found. It’s not good.”


	52. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding) Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last chapter I swear. I'm not that evil.

Beulah canted her head, looking at Batman like he’d gone insane.

“So, what you mean to tell me, is that my brother and his partners are missing and in the company of the Lords of Chaos, their daughter is being held in a location you won’t tell me for her protection, and you cannot contact any of them?”

Batman nodded, and Beulah shared a look with her mother.

“That won’t suffice. Either locate my brother and send us to him, allow us to see his child, or we will leave to accomplish one or both of those ourselves.”

Batman waved at an open area covered with papers and viles and mystic artifacts, “Have at it.”

Charity shot Batman a glare and moved towards the area with her daughter.

Together, they began weaving a spell to find Klarion and his partners, hopefully, before it was too late.

 

Calla ducked to a knee, avoiding a blast of magic as she poured ice and cold from her hands. She was weak, flagging. Klarion was a force, vanishing and reappearing so fast she felt dizzy, shooting blasts of magic and upending the world around them.

Dick taunted the Lords of Chaos with their waning power, calling them pretenders who relied on the weak more than their own power, drawing the fire and dodging with practiced ease as he threw rocks and clods of dirt.

Calla was too weak to fight hand to hand, to slow to dodge hits, so she teleported onto a cliff behind the Lords of Chaos for cover and began raining frozen hell onto them.

Every time her power faltered, or she felt as if she;d collapse, Calla imagined her daughters face, like a talisman, drawing strength and power from it. They had been harassing her and her family for far too long, and she was done. She needed to end this so her daughter could grow up strong, happy, and loved. So her daughter could know her mother and fathers.

The Lords of Chaos gave as good as they got, throwing out blasts, putting up shields, duplicating to create more targets.

Calla could barely keep up, but she did her best, shooting up ice spikes under as many as she could, sending icicles at all of them, and occasionally sending up ice walls to protect her husbands and attempt to coral the monsters to a single spot.

Calla felt they were winning. The Lords of Chaos may have been powerful, but they were visibly weakening, and clearly found it much more of a challenge than they had anticipated to fight the trio.

Calla felt pride mix with the internal need to win and find her baby, and she smirked. They should have known better than to try and take her baby. Never fuck with a kid who had a badass meta for a mom, a powerful practitioner of the mystic arts for a father, and another father who was the first son of batman.

Calla turned when she felt warmth behind her, finding a duplicate behind her. Raising her hands, Calla froze and shattered the duplicate quickly, before standing shakily and deciding to attempt Klarions way. Staying still wasn’t an option if they knew where she was, and even if she was weak, she could probably do it well enough.

So Calla vanished, appearing behind the Lords of Chaos, plunging icicles into the back of their skulls and vanishing as quickly as she could. She was so tired, and wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep this up.

Still, she fought fiercely up until the moment she was too slow and another duplicate hit her with a searing hot blast of magic.

Calla went down, gasping for air as she lay there. She felt so weak, so drained. But she wasn’t going to give up. As the duplicate advanced, Calla raised her hands, struggling to summon what ice she had left. She managed a shard of ice, and he dodged. Another, the same. The duplicate drove a knife through her stomach, and she screamed. Struggling back a few inches despite the burning in her back and the knife in her belly, she finally managed to hit him between the eyes.

Calla was gasping, eyes bleary as she tried to stand, when Klarion appeared beside her. As she tried to stand, Klarion grasped her shoulders, pushing her gently back.

“What?” Calla was so tired and confused, “No, let me up!”   
Klarion’s eyes were firm, “No, you need to stay down.”

Calla’s brows drew together, and she struggled to get to her feet, “I need to fight!”

Dick was suddenly with them too, a big stick in one hand, his voice sharp, “Calla! Stay down! You didn’t even have time for the doctors to patch you up correctly before they took us, and you’re injured. Klarion and I can take the rest of these guys on our own.”

As if on cue, a duplicate appeared behind them, and Dick turned, shoving the end of the stick through its eye before yanking it out, and smacking it down.

Klarion turned, blasting out a few attacks before turning back, “We’ve got this. You need to focus on slowing your heart rate, staying awake, and trying not to bleed out, okay? I’m too weak to heal you completely, but I think I can buy us some time.”

Calla slowly nodded, and Klarion pulled off his coat, before putting a hand to her wound and chanting something. Her wound burned for a moment, before it eased and the bleeding had slowed to a near stop.

He pressed the coat to it, and he looked at her, “I used my magic to trick your body into thinking the wound was cauterized. Stay as still as possible, and stay alive.”

Calla nodded, head falling back to the ground.

She saw Klarion shoot out blasts of magic in quick succession, then say to Dick, “I’m going to stay close to her and protect her.”

Dick nodded, “I’ll do my best to draw the fire and get them angry.”

Klarion nodded, and they kissed before Dick took off running.

Calla lay there for what might have been hours, doing her best to stay calm and keep her heart from beating faster every time she heard something worrying. Her eye-sight grew dimmer and more blurry, until she closed her eyes, felt her strength waning.   
Was this her last fight? Was she to die here before she had to chance to name her daughter? To bless her or hold her or feed her? She would never see Dick and Klarion doting on their child. Never teach her to ride a horse, or how to shoot a bow. She’d never kneel in cool, rich soil with Klarion and teach her how to coax life from the earth. She would never beam proudly on her daughters first day of school, or watch Dick teach her acrobatics.

She heard as if from some great distance Klarion saying, “We did it!”

Then a slow, “Calla? Oh god.”

For a moment, she could have sworn she heard other voices, Bruce and Charity and Beulah and Jason and Katie and Diana all asking what was happening. Then, there was only darkness.


	53. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding) Part 13

Klarion’s movements were fluid, his attacks harsh and merciless as he and Dick worked to take out the Lords of Chaos. Calla lay behind him, and through the battle-fury, Klarion was really, really worried.

She had lost a lot of blood through her stomach wound, and her back was covered in angry blackened skin. She had shifted back, seemingly unknowingly after begin stabbed, and was very, very pale. She was still in the hospital gown, and she was bleeding heavily from between her legs.

The rage he felt towards the Lords of Chaos for what they had done was beyond anything he’d ever felt before. Dick seemed to be fine mostly. He’d lost a little weight while being held captive, but that was about it, and Calla was about the same. What he was the most worried about was the mental toll, and Calla having been forced into battle and injured so badly so soon after giving birth.

Something dark and wicked seethed in Klarion, a monsterous power inside him rising to whisper in his ear as he began throwing out blasts of magic hard and quick.

Make them pay, his power whispered, they hurt those who are yours, make them pay for it in blood and pain and screams.

That siren song of vengeance was a seductive as any he’d ever heard. On instinct, Klarion felt himself lift from the ground, power sparking around him in a way he’d denied himself for years for fear he would regress to who he was before he’d seen he was being used. Now, he recognised the need for that power to save his wife and husband and daughter. He felt secure enough in who he was to gamble this. Because he’d found people who were worth it. Who were worth the risk of him going rabid or comatose.

He advanced on the Lords of Chaos, voice echo-y and affected when he began chanting, hands outstretched.

“Seveiht dna sretsnom, krad snomed, raef ym rewop, rof won uoy yap rof eht sgnorw uoy evah enod. Raef ym htarw rof uoy evah demrah dna deirt ot ekat esoht ohw era enim. Raef ym ecnaegnev rof I won ekat tahw uoy evol tsom. Raef ym efil, raef em, rof ereht era enon ohw tevoc tahw si enim evil ot ekat ti.”

Dark wisps rose from the Lords of Chaos, power funneling up to Klarion as he repeated the chant over and over, and he felt it begin to stain him inside. Like pouring blood into water and watching it spread and stain it.

Klarion liked who he was now, so rather than keep it in him, Klarion lifted one hand, and, copying something he’d seen in a TV show Calla loved, he redirected the power around his heart, around his mind, into a hand where he held it as he watched the Lords of Chaos fall to their knees, pleading reaching for it. When they’d stopped moving, and he was certain they were dead, he lifted a hand to the sky, and released it. The power arched up and up, and dispersed, vanishing into the ether.

Klarion remembered Swamp Thing saying ‘the green always finds a way’, and he smiled, suddenly understanding. His power eased, and Klarion floated down to earth just as Dick caught him in a tight hug, and kissed him hard.

It was distracted and momentary. But he still managed to convey how proud he was.

Dick’s laughter was strained but real as they parted and started hurrying towards Calla, “See! You learned something from watching Avatar: The Last Airbender! You redirected whatever that black shit was exactly like Zuko did when redirecting lightning!”

Klarion crowed, “We did it!”

Dick’s smile dropped when they spotted Calla through the grass. 

She was laying on her back, eyes closed, head lolled to the side, and if her chest was moving, they couldn’t see it.

Klarion’s eyes widened as they ran forward, “Calla? Oh god!”

There was a whooshing sound behind them, but Klarion ignored it in favor of pulling up his magic and trying to heal Calla.

Dick did look though, and he stood, running back, “Oh my god, I’m so glad you guys are here. We need a healer or a doctor or someone who can help!”

Klarion shook out his hands when his magic failed him, and tried again, panic filling him. He had the power to do this, was still riding the power high from what he’d managed to summon while attacking the Lord’s of Chaos.

Klarion’s chest felt tight, his heart beating too fast as he tried to work through and ignore the realization that the only reason he’d be unable to heal her was because she was dead.

Someone gasped, and Klarion ignored them as he poured more energy into try to save her.

And that's when it happened. Klarion could tell Calla was on the edge of death. Could see the shrouds gathering.

Standing, whips of fire forms in his hands, and he forced them back.

“Get away from her! She doesn’t belong to you!”

One of them laughed, “Do you truly believe her soul clean?”

Klarion forced them further back, then dropped a hand to Calla’s chest, using power to jumpstart her heart, “It doesn’t matter if it is, she’s mine! You can’t take her!”

One of them laughed, but Klarion was beyond caring. Calla’s chest rose beneath his hand as she sucked in air, and Klarion put a hand to her wound, healing her as quickly as he could.

Someone gasped again, but DIck was by his side again, helping Calla to sit up and lean into his chest so Klarion could heal her back.

The shrouds began screaming, yelling that they’d have her eventually, but Klarion didn’t care, letting his power fade once he was sure Calla wasn’t going to die in the time it would take them to get her to the league doctors.

Klarion turned, eyes settling on Superman, “Please, please get her to the league doctors.”

The alien jolted into action, had Calla in his arms and was gone in a second.

Dick and Klarion stood, and Klarion wrapped an arm around Dick to reassure himself he was safe. Together, they turned to the group, and were teleported to the Batcave.

The moment they were back, Wally launched himself over to hug Dick.

“Dude! Thank god you’re alright!”

Klarion noted Wally giving him a once over, “And Klarion’s not hurt too badly. Where’s Calla?”

Dick’s lips thinned, “She’s getting treated. She was gone for a second there but Klarion pulled her back just in time.”

Klarion shook his head, “I managed to repair what I know how. But her body is incredibly resistant to my magic, it could be I only healed the surface damage. She still might die. I just managed to give her a fighting chance.”

Dick put a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles, “You did everything you could, don’t blame yourself.”

Klarion’s stomach was tight and fluttering. Probably just nerves and worry, but it was still the worst.

“I think I need to sit down,” Klairon went to a set of steps to sit head in his hands before looking to Wally.

“Where’s the baby? Is she safe?”

Wally nodded, “With Martian Manhunter, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn.”

Klarion and Dick sighed breaths of relief simultaneously. Klarion though the knot in his stomach would have eased at that, but the pain got worse, and his vision went fuzzy.   
This wasn’t right.

Klarion grasped the railing blinking hard, and heard Wally say from as if very far away, “Do you want me to go get her?”

Dick was looking at Klarion, brows drawn tight, and ignored his friends answer in favor of asking Klarion, “Are you alright? You look really pale.”

Klarion gasped for air, “I don’t… I don’t….”

His world was spinning, and when he looked down, his hands and arms were covered in branching black lines, like dark lightening under his skin.

Dick followed his gaze, and his eyes widened, “BRUCE! ALFRED!”

Turning to Wally, Dick demanded, “Get Martian Manhunter and Poison Ivy and our kid. Martian Manhunter can read his mind if he can’t talk and Poison Ivy might be able to produce antidotes instead of poison! Quick!”

Wally was gone, and as Dick lifted Klarion, carrying him towards where Alfred was running over, Klarion focused on Dick’s voice at his ear, frantic and panicked and terrified.

“Hey, stay with me! You’re gonna be okay, just stay with me, okay!”


	54. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding) Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a total fake out, not gonna lie

Dick felt as though his entire world was on the brink of shattering. Calla, fighting for her life with League doctors, and now Klarion was in a similar position with some unknown illness.

If he lost both of them….

So when Bruce told Dick to stay outside of the medbay, Dick felt sick, he wanted to burst in and help, but he followed instructions.

Wally returned soon, handing Dick’s baby to him before whisking J’onn and Ivy into the med bay, and coming back to sit at his side.

Dick’s chest was so tight he felt like he couldn’t breath, his stomach in knots from worry, but as he gazed down at his daughter, a fraction of it eased. Klarion had wanted her for so long, Dick knew he’d fight his way out off hell to get back to her if he needed to. And Calla, after all she’d been through, would never leave her child without a mother.

Dick’s mind drifted back to a few weeks prior, when the three of them had been laying in bed together.

Dick had worried, “What if the Lords of Chaos aren’t done? What if they come for us?”

Klarion’s eyes had blazed at the mere thought, and Calla’s hands had moved to shield her belly without thought.

Calla had snarled, “If they even consider touching either of you, or our baby, I will bury them in an avalanche.”

Klarion had wound tighter around them both, breath hot across Dick’s chest, “I swear to you both that I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you and our child safe.”

Dick shook his head, adjusting how he was holding the baby, and looked at Wally.

In that moment, Dick was more terrified than he’d ever been. He could fight aliens and defeat monsters and risk his life every night, but the idea of not knowing if his wife and husband were safe tore at him.

Wally wrapped an arm around Dick’s shoulders, “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Klarion’s quite literally too much of a drama queen to die, and Calla’s a tough mother fucker. They’re gonna pull through this.”

Dick nodded, “Yeah.”

Someone sat on Dick’s other side, and Dick looked over to find Beulah sitting with him.

She gave him a weak smile, “Mother’s helping with Klarion. I wanted to see how you and my niece are doing.”

Dick looked at the baby, sleeping.

“She’s okay, I think. I need to take her Lesley as soon as I can, to make sure for sure. But I can’t leave until we know if…”

Dick trailed off, and he felt like he was choking. Beulah put a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure they’ll both survive.

Wally looked at Dick, “I can take her to the doctor if you want? You have enough to worry about here.”

Dick looked at the baby again, eyes watering before nodding, “Yeah, okay. Just… Be careful with her. Make sure she’s okay.”

Wally flashed him a half-hearted grin, “Of course I will. I can’t convince Calla I’m a good pick for Godfather if she’d hurt while in my care.”

Dick wanted to laugh at that, almost did laugh when Damian’s head shot up and he glared at Wally. But his chest was too heavy and his stomach too tight to laugh. So instead he pressed a light kiss to his daughter's head, and handed her carefully to his best friend.

Dick sat with Beulah is silence for hours, praying, hoping that Klarion and Calla would make it through.

Finally, Martian Manhunter’s voice said in their minds, “Klarion is stable. He should survive.”

Dick’s relief was so strong he lost his breath. Eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

Turning to Beulah, he said, “Klarion’s stable.”

She let out a breath, and leaned forward, eyes sliding closed, “Oh thank the gods.”

They sat together until Bruce came to take him into the room Klarion was in.

“What happened?” Dick asked his father as he sat beside his husband.

Bruce said in a voice that would sound toneless to those who didn’t know him, “Martian manhunter and Ms. Bleak managed to figure out that when he redirrected the power from the Lords of Chaos, enough of it lingered in his system to poison him since he’d tried to reject it. We found a way to extract the power from him in time.”

Dick nodded, “Okay. What about Calla?”

Bruce said, “I haven’t had the time to contact where she’s being treated yet. I will now and I’ll let you know what I find out.”

Bruce lingered for a moment, and Dick could tell he wanted to say more to comfort him.

But Bruce was Bruce, and he’d never been too great with emotions. So Bruce gave Dick a hug, and left.

Dick’s breath shuddered, and he held onto Klarion’s hand with both of his own, watching the rise and fall of his chest. He was alive.

Soon, Wally would return with their child, and he’d find out if Calla was alive. His stomach tightened violently at the idea that she wasn’t. That she was dead even now. 

Dick shoved that thought from his mind, eyes sliding closed as he considered how helpless he felt and prayed Calla and Klarion would both be okay.

He stayed like that as Charity and Beulah and several other people filtered in and out of the room.

The only person he paid much attention to was Wally, who came in with the baby.

“The Doc said she’s okay,” Wally had stated simply, handing her to Dick.

Wally had sat with him for long moments.

“Who’d have thought this was how we’d end up?” Wally asked at some point.

Dick didn’t look up, but asked quietly, “What do you mean?”   
Wally hummed, “I mean, up until you were like 24 there was an active betting pool going for who you’d end up with, Barbra, Starfire, or Zatanna.”

Dick sighed, thinking back. Things certainly had changed. He’d ended up married to a metahuman anti-hero who he’d hated the first few times they’d met, and one of the most powerful mystical villains he’d ever faced.

“Honestly Wally, I can’t imagine being with any of them now.”

Wally nodded, “You don’t have to tell me twice. I understood that feeling completely after only a year with Artemis.”

Another several moments, before Bruce walked back in, and put a hand on Dick’s shoulder.

Dick looked at his dad and handed his daughter to Wally for fear he’d drop her at whatever news this was.

Bruce told him once Wally had the baby securely tucked against his chest, “Calla’s alive. Not yet stable, but they’re nearly certain she’ll make it.”

Dick went jello-y all over, sagging back into his chair, gasping for air. He felt like some huge weight had been lifted from his chest, he could finally breathe right.

“Oh thank god,” Dick breathed, eyes sliding closed.   
Bruce glanced around the room before saying, “You’ve been awake for over 24 hours now. Get some sleep. I’ll watch over Klarion, Calla, and the baby and let you know if anything happens.”

Dick nodded, opening his eyes to watch as Bruce sat down in the chair Wally vacated, his granddaughter secure in his arms.

Dick stood, wandered to the medical bed beside Klarions, and managed to fall asleep while still riding his relief high.


	55. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding) Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters tops, and then this one shot series is over. I'll be putting these into an actual cohesive, flowing story with a plot and all that once this is done for anyone who wants to read that, and after that, I think I'll be working on some original works, an Avatar the Last Airbender fanfiction, and maybe a few other things, we'll see. And honestly, the way I plan on ending this is super cruel.

Dick sat in the med bay a few hours later, holding his daughter. He gazed down at her, feeling so lost. Should he talk to her? People did that right? But what on earth would he say?

‘Hi sweetie, I’m your daddy. Your mama and Pa are both unconscious and fighting for their lives right now because I failed them, here's to hoping I can do better at protecting you, eh?’

Dick bit his lip, settling for silence.

Klarion’s voice rang out in the silence of the room, raspy and tired, “Stop it.”

Dick looked up, eyes widening and lips curling into a smile, “Klarion?!”

Klarion chuckled, “Who else?”

Dick shifted forward as Klarion’s gaze dropped to the bundle of pink and white blankets in Dick’s arms.

“Is that…?” Klarion sounded choked up, and Dick nodded, silently offering him their daughter.

Klarion blinked back tears, taking her and slowly rocking her as she yawned, eyes blinking slowly.

“Hello little one,” Klarion sniffed, and Dick had never seen him smile so wide, “I’m your Papa. I promise I’ll always be here for you.”  
Dick teared up as he watched before Klario glanced up, asking quietly, “Calla?”

Dick nodded, “Stable. Should be waking up in the next 12-24 hours. We can go visit when you’re feeling up to it.”

Klarion nodded, “Just give me an hour to recover and we can go.”

Dick raised a brow, and Klarion rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to cooing at his daughter. Dick’s heart melted, eyes going soft as he watched his husband coo and smile at their new-born child.

Klarion was so good at this in a way Dick just wasn’t. Calla would be a natural no doubt. She already mother henned anyone and everyone, so loving her own child would be as easy as breathing to her.

Dick was naturally loving, affectionate, and passionate. He protected quickly, he comforted without thought, and he loved without hesitation. But he was still so unsure of how to handle any of this without Klarion and Calla by his side.

True to his word, Klarion shifted to sit after an hour, and Dick quickly came up to his side, helping him to stand and steadying the arm holding their daughter with the arm not around Klarion’s waist. Dick helped Klarion to dress, and Klarion noted that Dick was wearing his uniform, safe for his mask.

Dick would have protested him moving, but Klarion didn’t seem to be in any pain, just a little weak, and he knew Klarion was just as eager to get to Calla as he was. So the pair made their way to where Bruce sat at the Bat Computer. Glancing around, Dick noted with a bit of relief that all of the people that had been milling around when he and Klarion had arrived were gone, leaving just Bruce at the computer, Alfred walking up the steps towards the manor, and Jason and Damian sparring in the far corner. Everyone else must either be in the manor or out.

Bruce turned in his chair, eyes resting on his grandaughter for a split second before flitting to Dick and Klarion.

“Calla’s still unconscious.”

Klarion leaned in Dick’s side, “We need to be with her when she wakes up.”

Bruce nodded, rubbing his temples, “The League isn’t going to be happy I’m allowing this, but the two of you are her husbands. I’ll deal with any backlash this gets.”

He fixed Klarion with a deadpan look, “Don’t go wandering around the Watchtower or causing any trouble. The less people see you, the less this will be an issue.”

He looked at Dick, “Try and keep him in line.”

Klarion rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry old man, I wasn’t planning on leaving Calla’s side for a long time anyways. Although, you giving me instructions does make it tempting to break them. But I won’t.”

Dick kissed the top of Klarion’s head, “Very big of you.”

Klarion bit his lip to keep from making an innuendo he was certain Bruce wouldn’t appreciate. Now wasn’t the time anyways.

Bruce nodded, turning to type something into the computer, before turning back, “Diana knows your coming and will take you to her.”

Dick, nodded, grasping his domino mask from the desk, smoothing it into place across his face, and the pair walked towards the Zeta tubes. Once they were in, Bruce sent them through. Klarion glanced around as they appeared in the Watchtower. It had been a very long time since he’d been here.

He glanced at Dick as they made their way towards Diana who was waiting for them. The last time he’d been on the watchtower, he’d looked 13, and had done damage to the Justice League’s reputation with the rest of the Universe that was still being repaired.

Klarion didn’t really regret what he’d done. But he regretted that he’d been so blind to not see others were using him for his power and experience with the mystic arts. And he regretted that that deed had pushed off him meeting and being with Calla and Dick for so long.

Klarion snapped from his thoughts when he and Dick stepped into a medical room with Calla resting on the bed.

Diana stayed for a moment, studying Calla’s face with a worried expression before kissing her forehead and leaving without a word

Dick sat down, pulling a chair up beside him for Klarion. Klarion rolled his eyes, sitting in Dick’s lap and leaning against his chest as Dick chuckled. Klarion felt warmth in his chest as Dick rested his chin on Klarion’s shoulders, and his arms snaked around his waist to hold Klarion as also put his hands under where Klarion was holding their baby. Klarion adjusted how she was holding her so that she was facing Calla.  
“You see her,” Klarion cooed, “She’s your Mama.”

Dick’s arms tightened, bringing Klarion closer to his chest, and he breathed in Klarions ear, “You’re a natural.”

Dick could hear the smirk in Klarions voice, “Of course I am. You might need a little practice, but you’re gonna be an amazing father, Dick.”

Dick sighed, “I hope so.”

The lapsed into silence as they sat together, waiting for their wife to wake up.


	56. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding) Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for what I'm going to do in the next chapter.

Calla felt so sore and tired. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep. But something deep inside of her pushed to find her husbands and daughter. So Calla blinked her eyes open. For a moment everything was blurry, but it all came into focus after a minute, and Calla’s eyes settled on Dick curled in a padded chair in uniform, dozing off, arms around Klarion’s waist. Klarion was cradling a baby in his arms, tired eyes focused on her face, expression soft and warm.

Calla’s lips curled.

Klarion glanced up, catching her eyes.

Before Calla had the time to ask anything. How they’d defeated the Lords of Chaos, how she’d survived, if their baby was okay, Klarion spoke.

“How are you feeling?”

Calla took a moment to take inventory of her body. She was sore. Everything hurt to varying degrees, but she shrugged.

“I’ll live.”

Klarion rolled his eyes, “I know that. I asked how you’re feeling.”

Calla looked towards the sky for patience, “Everything hurts, but like bruising, nothing bad.”

Klarion nodded, “Okay.”

He stood, crawling onto the cot beside Calla and pulling her against his side, “This is our daughter.”

Calla felt her eyes fill with tears, crying unashamedly as she began stroking her daughter’s cheeks and forehead.

“Hi, I’m your mama.”

Calla didn’t even try to stop weeping as she pulled her daughter into her arms and rocked her inspite of the pain.

“Oh, you’re so perfect.”

Dick must have roused at some point because he was on her other side, squeezed into the small space left on the cot, “I know.”

Calla’s breath hitched, and she glanced between her husbands, “Does she have a name yet?”

Dick shook his head, “Wally said that he and everyone else were calling her Rosemary while they were protecting her, but that was just so they wouldn’t have to keep calling her the baby.”

Klarion smoothed back Calla’s hair, “I think we should do two first names.”

Dick laughed, “I thought you said any parents who gave their kid two first names were ‘Arrogant pricks who were the cancer of mankind’.”

Klarion shrugged, “Maybe so, but there are three of us, and if we give her two first names and a middle name, she has a name from each of us.”

Calla nodded, “I want her first name to be Persephone.”

Klarion nodded, “Mine is Sybil.”

Dick nodded, “You two get the first names, and her middle name can be Mary, after my mother.”

Klarion glanced to Calla, “And you don’t want your mother's name in there somewhere?”

Calla shook her head, “Samantha was my mother, grandmother, and great grandmothers names. My great grandmother died in prison for murdering her all but 2 of her 8 children and husband, my grandmother is a horrible person, and my mother committed suicide before she was 40 years old. I want to distance our child as much as possible from my family and the bad mojo surrounding them.”

Dick nodded, and Klarion smiled, “So our daughter’s name is Persephone-Sybil Mary Grayson-Bleak then.”

After about 20 minutes, Diana walked in with a doctor. Klarion, Dick and Persephone were asked to leave while she was tended to, so they did.

Sitting outside, the trio got plenty of looks. Klarion, a known villain, curled in Nightwing’s side with his arm around the former-villain's shoulders, holding a baby between them.

It wasn’t a huge shock when someone did a double take and walked over to ask. Even if several of the hero’s Calla and Dick considered family were used to Klarion, outside of their respective social circles, almost no one knew about Klarion for the protection of all three.

But, of course, it was one of the more coarse League Part timers. Constantine. He only showed when he wanted something from someone or wanted to use some of the League resources, and even getting him as a part-timer had been quite a feat.

Constantine strode closer, hands in his pockets with a look of amusement, “Oi! Bat-boy, what's all this?”

Dick raised a brow, “You’ll need to be a little more specific, John.”

Constantine waved a hand vaguely, “You, him, a wee babe. What’s this punk demi-demon done to get Batsy's brat to cuddle up with him and a baby?”

Dick sighed, “It’s not any of your business. But if you must know, he didn’t do anything. He’s my husband. This is our daughter. We’re waiting for our wife to be given the all clear to go home.”

Constantine started cackling, “Batsy’s a grandpa?”

His laughter died down, “Oh shit, you’re serious. Still fucking hilarious. Whelp, Batsy will call if you’ve gotten yourself into trouble you can’t get out of. Good luck with the missus and the demi-demon.”

The magic user vanished around a corner and Klarion rolled his eyes at his back.

Dick chuckled in his ear, “I take it you two are besties.”

Klarion rolled his eyes, “Sure. Because I could totally spend more than 30 minutes in a room with that asshole without snapping.”

Dick chuckled and nuzzled his face into Klarion’s neck.

There were several moments of silence, before Diana and Calla came through a door, Diana helping her along. Klarion and Dick stood, Calla smiled at them.

Diana leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, “Everyone else is at a safehouse, setting up a surprise party. I’m supposed to take you all out for a few hours and then bring you over there. But I’m taking you home to rest for a while before we go, okay?”

Klarion’s eyes lit up, “Thanks.”

Calla’s knees went weak at the idea of going home. She hadn’t been back in nearly a week, and she wanted nothing more to curl up between her boys and sleep.

And that's what they did, they went back to the cave, and Calla and Klarion sat in the back seat of Dick’s car, Persephone in Calla’s arms as she marveled at her daughter. Diana drove them home, then sat in their living room as Calla and Klaron and Dick slept together for a few hours at long last.

Diana whispered to them as they turned into the group of houses around of the safehouse, “Remember, act surprised.”

Calla grinned, “Promise, Di.”

Dick and Klarion nodded, and all four got out once they pulled up to the house.

Diana said in a slyly pleased tone, “I promise it’s nothing too big, but I do have a gift for little Persephone. Come on.”

Calla sighed, teasing, “Fine, but if your gift is any kind of weaponry, we won’t give them to her until she’s older.”

Klarion laughed, and Diana shot her a mischievous grin.

Opening the door, she flicked on the light, and led them into the house. When the door closed, Harley, Ivy, and Selena emerged from the front hall closet, J’onn and M’gann appeared beside the door, Damian dropped from under the coffee table, and rolled into a standing position. Clark, Wally, and Barry appeared with a gust of wind, Hal jumped out from behind a chair, Jason poked his head out from behind another chair, and Tim, Stephanie, and Cass all popped out from under the cushions of the sofa. Calla’s siblings jumped out from a hidden bit of the staircase, and Bruce, Charity, and Beulah emerged in the main hall from another room. Around another dozen or so people leapt from various hiding spaces.

All of the group yelling in unison, “Surprise!”

Persephone wiggled and began crying at the noise, and Calla swept her up against her chest as she began cooing to her daughter and rocking her gently.

All the while her eyes were glaring at the group, and she hissed between cooes, “I swear to god if someone makes my baby cry again while we’re here, I’m going to kick the ass of every person in attendance.”

Klarions glare was just as sharp as Dick offered to take Persephone. Calla handed her to him, and she quieted almost immediately as Dick whispered to her as rubbed her tiny back.

Calla’s face went from deadly to adoring in a second as she gazed at her husband holding their baby.

Klarion wrapped an arm around her waist, and Calla dipped her head to whisper in his ear so low anyone without super hearing would never hear it, “Is it just me, or is that incredibly hot?”

Klarion nodded, “Oh yeah.”

Calla noted Clark shudder in the corner of her eye and smirked, before the trio turned back to the group, accepting hugs from several people.

The most noteworthy was Bane, who grinned, and handed Calla a vile of sedatives without a word, Eddie, who had complained about not being allowed to plan a baby shower or this party, Harley, who had insisted upon kissing not only Persephone’s forehead, but Calla’s, Dick’s, and Klarions too.

Things moved on from there, Diana, Klarion, Calla and Dick blessing Persephone before their friends and family, then accepting the gifts everyone insisted on giving the baby. Ivy gave her a lovely crib made from plants that would never die, and Beulah and Charity provided several sets of sheets that fit over the mattress made from silk spelled to water-proof and unable to stain, along with a set of three blankets woven from sunlight, moonlight, and the light of the stars.

Harley gave her a pair of hyena plushies she’d given stitched up scars in the same places as Bud and Lou. Zatanna gifted them a beautifully woven tapestry of the tree of life, glimmering with protection magic and warding.

There was a large trunk filled completely with weapons of varying kinds, the key to which was given to Calla. Diana gave her a pendant on a long gold chain with several symbols engraved into it which she said told any supernaturally inclined beings that should they touch this child, the amazons would hunt them until they were dead. Damian grumbled when he saw it, then handed Dick a similar, gold pendent on a length of red ribbon.

“It’s also a protection warning. It’s a symbol that warns League of Shadow warriors, and those from similar circles that she is under the protection of many with power, and that to harm her would be a grave mistake. Essentially, a way of saying ‘Is this mark really worth your life? Because that is what you will pay.’.”

Dick grinned, pulling his brother into a tight hug, “Oh Dami!”

Damian grumbled, but was unable to hide the smile creeping across his face.

Later, at home, Calla stood in their new house, in the room across the hall from theirs. The room was dark but for the dim glow of Persephone in her crib wrapped in her moon and star blankets, the sun blanket draped across the back of the rocking chair in the corner dim with the night.

Dick came up behind her, kissing behind her ear.

Klario murmured behind them both, “It’s almost hard to believe after all that’s happened that we’re finally safe, but we are.”

Calla turned, pulling them both into her arms and kissing them both, “What’s happened these last few weeks has been difficult, and we’d all have prefered to not have had to go through it, but if that’s the price I must pay to be with you both, and to have our daughter, I’d pay it in a heartbeat. You both are worth every moment of pain and worry to me.”

Dick nuzzled into her shoulder, “As are you both to me.”

Klarion squeezed them tight to him, “Ditto.”

Calla laughed a little, and they started for their room, leaving both doors open and taking the baby monitor so they’d be able to hear Persephone if she cried during the night. And together, they lay down to sleep.

They each had to wake up once during the night to tend to Persephone, but it was still the most peaceful night's sleep in weeks for all three because they were together.


	57. DickxOCxKlarion(Expanding) Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was lot harder than I expected, to say good bye to a character I've been working on for several years. Not permantently of course, I plan on doing a Monarchy AU or something soon to work on my ability to build a slow burn, but still.  
> Enjoy the suffering I guess :)

Four years later

  
  


Calla’s keys jingled as she opened the door with one hand, the other holding Persephone’s.

“We’re home!” She called, but no response.

Looking around the huge house finished shortly before Persephone’s birth, Calla hung up her keys on the hook and dropped her purse on a table in the front hall.

Klarion rounded a corner, grinning as he kissed his wife, one hand dropping to cup her large belly, before kneeling to kiss his daughter’s forehead, and his pregnant wife's belly.

Calla giggled, and glanced up to find Dick leaning against a door, grin in place.

Persephone jumped into Klarion’s waiting arms, and rested her head on his shoulder as he settled her against a hip.

Dick asked, “So, how was your day?”

Calla walked over to kiss him, “Good. My most recent article is very popular.”

Dick grinned, “And the twins?”   
Calla settled both hands on either side of her belly and sighed a small laugh, “Active.”

Dick’s smile widened, and the trio migrated towards the dining room, where Klarion sat Persephone in Dick’s lap, and walked towards the Kitchen. Calla sat down beside them and smiled wide when Persephone clumsily made her way to hug Calla’s rounding belly.

Calla’s heart melted when he daughter gazed at her with big blue eyes, her lips in a pout.

“What is it baby?”   
Calla scooped Persephone up to sit across her knees.

Persephone smiled, “How much longer until they come?”

Calla laughed, “Another 4 or 5 weeks baby. Are you excited to be a big sister?”

Persephone puffed her chest out, “Yes! I’m gonna be the best big sister ever!”

Dick’s leaned in to tickle her, “Will you? Are you gonna protect them?”   
Persephone giggled, squirming away from her father’s hands, “I am! If anyone tries to hurt them Imma beat them up, like grandpa Bruce!”

Calla grinned, and Klarion appeared behind her, brushing Persephone’s dark curls from her face, “I’m so proud of you sweetie, but you want to know something?”

He crouched down, and when Persephone leaned in to listen, Klarion whispered, “We’re always gonna protect you and them, so you won’t have to.”   
Persephone smiled wide, wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

“I love you, Papa.”

Calla’s heart melted again, and Dick smiled softly.

Persephone hoped down, hugging Dick’s knees, then Calla’s, “Love you daddy, love you Mama!”

Then, Persephone leaned in and kissed Calla’s belly, “Love you baby sister, love you baby brother.”

Klarion grinned, “Okay sweetheart, are you hungry?”

Persephone nodded, and Klarion petted her hair, “Okay, go wash up, then we can have dinner.”

Persephone nodded, grasping Calla and Dick’s hands and dragging them along.

The three washed their hands, then came back to the table. Calla got Persephone in her little booster seat as Dick went to help Klarion get their plates.

Klarion returned with Lasagna, a salad, a plate of watermelon slices, and cups of water, milk, apple juice, and iced tea respectively, and they sat and began to eat.

As she ate, Calla gazed at her husbands, and her daughter, reflecting on how much they’d all been through and what she’d had to do in order to keep all of them. She didn’t feel an ounce of regret, every bit of pain and worry was worth it.

The family finished dinner with the majority of conversation being Persephone asking her mother and fathers questions she’d had during the day, and them answering them in turn. Once they’d finished, Dick took the dishes to the washing machine to do them as Cala and Klarion took her to the living room to read to her.

Dick joined them about 2 pages into ‘Ella Enchanted’, settling beside Calla and taking out his lap top to do some work. Once they’d gone through several chapters, at 7 pm, Calla went with Dick to put her to bed as Klarion answered work emails.

Calla felt a flash of amusement as she entered the room. Her daughter had lived up to the more modern interpretations of her namesake, the walls having been painted slate grey and then brought to live with wall gardens thanks to Ivy, who grew her a wide variety of flowers, most of were associated with death and birth, all chosen by Persephone. Her bed had been decorated with grey and gold bed sheets, and her comforter was the starlight blanket gifted to her by her grandmother and aunt after her birth. Once she had found out she was to have a little brother and sister, she’d marched her sunlight and moonlight ones into the nursery next door and laid them atop the pair of matching cribs, both new creations from Ivy.

She had a wall covered in paintings and drawings of plants and ghostly figures, and two enormous chests on opposite ends of her room. One filled with toys, the other locked tight and filled with weapons. Her pendants were the only pieces of non-costume jewelry atop her small vanity, and Calla couldn’t help but grin as Persephone grasped them both, and pulled them over her two favorite teddy-bears heads before running to her vanity and sitting, glancing over her shoulder at her mother.

Calla walked over, sat in a stool behind her, and began combing out her daughters hair with a wide-toothed comb.

Dick perched on the rocking chair beside the desk and smiled at Persephone.

“What story do you have for us tonight?”

Persephone grinned, and began to recite the story of the battles and worry before and after her birth, unaware of how real that had been.

Dick and Calla listened to every word as Calla switched to a boars hair brush.

It was only when Calla began to braid her hair that Persephone wound down her story with, “And then the magic daddy, normal daddy, and the mommy took their baby home and took a nap, the end.”

Dick and Calla exchanged glances, but Calla spoke in a calm, slightly amused tone, “Very good, Persephone! You know, that's a lot like what happened to us when we got you.”

Persephone turned once Calla tied off the braid, eyes wide, “Really?”

Calla nodded, smiling, “Yep! We had a super scary adventure, but it was worth it because we got you.”

Persephone smiled up at her, and Dick scooped her up, carrying her to her bed and tucking her in. Klarion appeared in the doorway, watching as Calla kissed her forehead.

Persephone closed her eyes, and Calla and Dick walked quietly from the room, flicking off the light, so the only light source was Persephone’s blanket.

Closing her door, quietly, the trio crossed to their bedroom. Calla undressed quickly and dove into bed, curling up on her side. Klarion and Dick joined her as fast as they could, and they were all soon asleep.

 

Calla rose from a nap the next day to Persephone curled into her side, glancing around. There, on the chalkboard across from the couch she was on, there was a note.

She smiled as she read it.

‘ _Out of twizzlers and bean dip, went to get some, be back by 1, D &K._’

With Persephone, she hadn’t craved anything too crazy, but this time around, with the twins(who’d they decided would be named Artemis and Apollo), she’d had a massive craving for twizzlers and bean dip almost from day one. Klarion and Dick had dutifully kept the cabinets stocked throughout her pregnancy thus far, but all three had had crazy work weeks, so she supposed none of them had remembered to pick it up after she finished them off the day before last.

Calla glanced at the clock and frowned. It was six.

Sitting up, Calla called, “Klarion? Dick?”

No reply save for Persephone stirring.

She stood, walking to her phone, and dialing both of their numbers. No reply. Calla’s stomach was sinking. Something was very, very wrong, she could feel it.

So she called Bruce.

“Hello?”

“Hey Bruce, can you tell me where Dick is?”

“Why, did you two get into a fight?”

Calla shook her head regardless of the fact Bruce couldn’t see her, “No, they just haven’t come home, and I’ve got a bad feeling.”

She heard typing, “Alright. Dick’s at…. Oh no.”

Calla’s heart sped up, and she sat down, “Bruce where is he.”

“He’s in the Boulder county morgue.”

Calla’s phone vibrated, and she looked to see she was getting a call from an an unknown number.

Calla’s voice was weak when she said, “I’m getting a call. He has to be on a case Bruce, I’ll call you back.”

Calla hung up and answered, “Hello?”

“Ms. Grayson-Bleak?”

Calla tasted chalk in her mouth when she answered, “This is she.”

“This is Christine with the local ME’s office. I’m afraid I have some bad news. Are you sitting down?”   
Calla felt like she would be unable to stand if she wanted to, “Yes.”

“I’m sorry to inform you that your husbands have passed away in a hit and run, drunk driving accident.”   
Calla felt like her heart would give out She barely heard the rest of the call. Barely registered hanging up. Barely noticed when she crumbled to the floor crying. The only thing she noticed was her daughter touching her shoulder.

The only thing that drew her from her agony was her daughter’s voice and a set of quick kicks inside her belly.

“Mama, what’s wrong?”

Calla trembled, and looked to her daughter. Calla didn’t say a word as she held her close and scrambled for her phone.

She called Bruce, telling him what she’d learned, then Ivy and Harley. She couldn’t do this right now. She couldn’t handle this. Ivy was there in less than an hour, promising to watch over Persephone in the house while Calla went into her room to attempt to process this information.

As she sat on her bed, Harley, petted her hair, silently letting her cry for her husbands.

They’d survived so much, lived through so much. And had been taken out by a drunk driver.

Calla crumbled to her bed and sobbed.

A year later Calla had attended her husband's funeral, and explained to her daughter as best she could what had happened. She had given birth to her daughter and son with Diana and Ivy and her sister and Jason by her side, had named them Artemis and Apollo as she and her husbands had agreed upon. She had frozen over her heart.

She felt a twinge of pain with every flare of love her children inspired, but she welcomed it. At least she felt something. Her children grew up loved and cared for and always knew of their fathers. 

Calla would tend to Klarion’s garden religiously with the help of her children, and with the of their uncles and aunts and grandparents taught their children gymnastics and acrobatics. She would kiss every scrape, help with every sheet of homework, and protect from every bully. 

Beulah and Charity visited once a month and mentored her children in the mystic arts. Years after, when her children were grown, they’d recall while visiting the old house.

They’d laugh at stories of antics, smile at memories of picnics, and wistfully admit that they all saw every moment of agony their mother had tried to hide, the pain the following 25 years brought their mother as she raised them. They would marvel at how strong she was to power through the pain and raise them in a home as filled with love and light as it was. Persephone would admit on occasion over the years she’d seen her mother speaking in a low voice to a picture of their fathers, wondering if she was enough.

Apollo would admit to asking his mother how you knew you loved someone when he was 14, and she’d replied that it was something you felt within you that told you that when they were gone whatever time you had had with them was worth missing them afterwards. When he asked her if she’d loved his fathers, she’d replied, “more than I’ve loved anyone besides you three’.

He hadn’t realized how much it must have hurt her to talk about it until afterwards.

In the end, Calla’s life wasn’t ended in battle, or at her own hand, or of old age, but protecting her first born,  teleporting in front of a bullet Persephone hadn’t seen while fighting.

She was buried beside her husbands under a tree under the property she’d willed to her children, and it was a silent agreement that anything that awaited her would be much more merciful than the years she’d spent on earth without her husbands.


	58. For the future!

Okay! So, for anyone who wants to know, this is not the end of Calla, Klarion, and Dick. Not even close. Just the end of them in this universe. I'll be putting these one shots up in a cohesive, well thought out plot line once I'm done editing, rewriting, and filling in the blanks.

I'll also have a Mob!AU, Monarchy AU, and/or an A/B/O AU up at some point depending how the writing goes on them individually. I have an Original Work I just put up that I've been working on for weeks if anyone is interested.

I will also probably still be taking any requests anyone has, and once the big story line is up, I might have a few One Shots that I plan to add in here at some point. I'm not really sure exactly what I'm doing, but I'm doing it lol


End file.
